The Healing Touch
by Mystic Morning
Summary: again a Duo attempt. Please peep into...
1. Chapter 1

Friends I have tried to portray a sequel of CID in DELHI- AGRA- MATHURA trilogy in my own style. It's quite a silly attempt, I know. Lekin phir bhi mai koshish ki. Agar aap logoko pasand na aaya, batana, mai continue nehi karungi. Aur agar anda- tamatar phekne ka man kiya toh please PM me!

It's mainly a Duo story. But thorasa Abhirika aur team bhi hai. Please readers, romance mujhse expect na kijiyega. I am really sorry…. Writing romantic scenes are not my cup of tea!

It's not a tragic story friendzzz… don't worry :) :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

CID team was returning from Mathura after successfully accomplishing the case.

Freddy came to Mumbai airport receive them.

All chatted casually on their way to exit of the airport. None noticed Abhijeet was missing from the scene.

When they met Freddy, he greeted all & asked for Abhijeet.

All astonished as Abhijeet was also there with them sometimes ago.

..

..

..

On the other side…. A washroom door flanged open and a tall brown complexion well-built person rushed to the wash basin. He was vomiting vigorously. After sometime, he was over and sat on the floor of the washroom supporting the wall! A tired shade covered his face. He sat there with closed eyes, his signs were really high.

Suddenly phone ringing voice forced to open his eyes. Without seeing he received…. **Hello! Senior Inspector Abhijeet here…**

A worried voice came from opposite side…. **Kya Boss! Kahan rahe gaye?**

A brief silence was there for some time.

Again the worried voice: **Abhijeet tum thik ho nah? Kahan ho tum?**

Abhijeet (somehow cleared his throat): **haan Daya, mai….. mai idhar hi hoon. Woh ek purana dost mil gaya toh baten kar raha hoon. Tum log niklo** … he instantly cut the call.

Daya sensed something unusual. He was going to call again but ACP sir called him at that very moment…..so he had to follow his senior.

ACP sir: **ok Daya, mai nikalta hoon. Tum log dhayan se jana. Dekho Abhijeet kahan rahe gaya. Aur haan, sidha kal hi aana bureau….on time….ok…** he patted Daya's back lovingly.

Daya: **yes sir. Aap bhi dhyan se jana.**

ACP sir sited in his car & his driver drove it off.

..

..

Now all asked Daya about their Abhijeet sir….. **Sir, Abhijeet sir kahan rahe gaye?**

Daya: **pata nehi.**

Sachin: **matlab sir! Abhijeet sir aa rahe hai nah humare sath?**

Just then Freddy's phone rang.

He received…. **Haan Nikhil.**

Nikhil told him something very serious from other side.

Freddy's face color changed within a moment into serious one.

Daya: **kya baat hai Freddy…. any emergency?**

Freddy: **waysa hi kuch sir. Lekin aap fikar mat karo. Fatafat baytho gari me, aap logoko chorke mujhe Andheri Sports Complex jana hai ek suspect ko pakadh ne ke liye.**

All (chorus): **toh phir aap jaiye sir / tum jao Freddy…hum manage kar lenge.**

Freddy: **zaldi kuch hai nehi. Aap logo ko ghar chor ke adha ghante me mai pahach jaunga. Nikhil, Shreya hai udhar….nazar rakhe hue hai woh log.**

Daya: **toh thik hai. Tum Purvi aur Jaywanti ko chor do. Sachin aur Pankaj cab le lega.**

Both Sachin & Pankaj agreed with their Daya sir and Freddy departed from there in a hurry.

..

..

..

..

Daya was observing surroundings keenly.

Sachin noticed that… **Sir, Abhijeet sir ko dhund rahe hai?**

Daya unmindfully: **kuch thik nehi lag raha hai. Kuch gadbad hai.**

Sachin shocked… **kya gadbad hai Sir?**

Daya came out from his trance….. **are kuch nehi Sachin. Tum dono niklo aab. Kafi bhaga- dauri hua ek hapte se. Rest karo, kal time pe report karna.**

Pankaj: **phir Abhijeet sir?**

Daya assured him by his ever innocent smile… **use koi purana dost mil gaya andar. Baten kar raha hai. Woh aa jaye, phir hum bhi niklenge.**

Pankaj: **ok sir.** He happily hopped to taxi stand.

Sachin also followed him after bidding good bye to Daya.

Daya looked at his watch. Already 20 minutes had passed after his call to Abhijeet.

He tried again Abhijeet's phone. This time after 6-7 bells, Abhijeet attended the call….. **haan Daya…. Tum log nikal gaye?** He asked feebly, which strikes Daya.

Daya: **kaisi baten karte ho Boss. Mai tumhe chorke kayse chala jaun! Wayse tum ho kahan? Mai bahar intezaar kar raha hoon.**

The call cut from Abhijeet's side.

..

..

After that call Abhijeet tried to compose himself very hard as if Daya saw him in this situation, obviously his destination is going to be the hospital instead of home!

He tried to stand steadily without support of wall and looked at his own image in mirror. A fully exhausted person after two heavy vomiting sessions, stood infront of him!

He first washed his face and brushed his hairs properly, wore his goggle to hide tired red eyes from Daya and then approached to exit door.

Daya's lips curved in a smile seeing Abhijeet….. **kahan rahe gaye the Boss. Pata hai, mujhe bhukh lag raha hai kitna? Chalo chalo, zaldi chalo….. ghar jake pahele ek mast shower lena hai, uske baad kuch khana aur phir sona** … his face glittered like anything.

But Abhijeet did not respond.

Daya first astonished, and then thought may be some old memory disturbing his brother. He left the matter for then and went to arrange a cab.

..

..

Daya: **chalo Abhijeet…. ghar chalet hai** ….. he shocked to see his brother sit on luggage resting his back on wall!

Abhijeet nodded and sat in the car silently.

Daya also got his seat beside Abhijeet after arranging their luggage.

Abhijeet sat close his eyes resting his head on headrest.

Daya (in concern) to cab driver: **bhai saab, thora dhyan se chalana. Heavy break use mat karo aur dhire chalao… aram se.**

Then he turned to his best friend…. **Boss, goggle utar bhi do aab. AC gaddi me dhup kahan se ayega!**

Abhijeet: **nehi yaar, thik hai.**

Daya again shocked by Abhijeet's sudden calm behavior, as he never leave Daya after some silly taunt!

Daya touched Abhijeet forehead… **tabiyat thik hai tumhara?**

Abhijeet (casually): **haan… mujhe kya hua?**

Daya: **toh phir tum aise bar bar dewer pe rest kiun kar rahe the airport ke bahar? Aur abhi bhi kayse baythe ho…. Sach batao, tabiyat thik nehi lag raha kya?**

Abhijeet (forcefully flashed a smile): **nehi re. Itne dino se kafi bhag- daur hua toh thora rest kar raha hoon.**

Daya (thoughtfully): **hmmmm….. yaar, ACP sir aaj chutti di hai. Aaj toh mai jamke sone wala hoon** …. he told in a happy tone.

Abhijeet (in a mischievous tone): **aur kaam hi kya tera…khana aur sona!**

Daya (instantly): **dekho Boss, mujhe gussa na dilao tum. Bahat fazool ki baten kar raho ho aaj kal.**

Abhijeet silently smiled on his buddy's irritation.

..

..

Their journey was going smoothly in a silence as both the officers rested closing their eyes; only the slight sound of AC could be heard.

Suddenly Abhijeet asked to stop the car and descended infront of a general store.

Daya looked at him confusingly.

Abhijeet soon back at car holding two big packets and handed over one to Daya….. **ghar ja ke haoa khaoge? Khana hai aur sona hai! Khaoge kya? Kuch sochte nehi kabhi tum. Abhijeet hai, sab kuch pe nazar wohi rakhega. Agar kabhi mai na raha toh tumhara kya hoga Daya** ….. he told in complete frustration.

Daya shocked to his core. He couldn't believe, only this small matter of not buying food…let Abhijeet say this nonsense!

Daya (literally roared): **tumhara himmat kuch jada nehi badh raha? Mere hi samne mere hi bhai ke bare me aisa kahene ki zurrat bhi kayse ki tum?**

But it was late for Daya to get explanation as Abhijeet's home arrived.

He quickly got down from the car and bid Daya bye and went to open the door left a shocked Daya in car.

Daya looked for a moment at Abhijeet and nodded his head in full disappoint manner and order cab driver to drive to his place.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet opened the door & let him fall freely on sofa.

His head was paining severely.

Infront of Daya, somehow he managed to hide his uneasiness. But now it was unbearable for him.

He searched his handbag for water bottle and medicines.

Only water bottle came but there was no trace of medicines.

He started searching in his luggage….. but again the same result came.

He became really frustrated… **sayad Daya ke bag me hi rahe gaya meds. Offff….. aab kya karun. Sar phata ja raha hai idhar.**

 **Daya ko ek phone karun? Nehi nehi….woh bhi tired hoga…..lekin mai is haal me bahar jaun bhi kayse** ….his mind doubted on his own decision.

 **Nehi, rehne deta hoon. Aab thora soo hi jata hoon. Saam ko dekha jayega.**

He somehow managed to go to washroom to take a long shower.

After 30 minutes he came out from there and made his way straight to bed.

..

..

For how many hours Abhijeet slept, he couldn't understand first. Only a heavy vomiting sensation alerted him and immediately he rushed to washroom.

After washing his face, he looked at mirror which made him puzzle….. One or two drops of fresh blood were there on his lips.

He shocked… **khoon! Yeh kayse?**

Again a sharp urge of vomit he felt.

After 10-15 minutes he was on his bed awkwardly. Continuously heavy cough chocked his breath.

He managed to drink a glass full of water and tried to calm his breath.

After sometime he was ok.

 **Ahhh….bach gaya. Ho kya raha hai mere sath? Subha se char bar vomiting aur phir yeh khoon** …he was thinking hard, if he ate any odd.

 **Nehi…. Khane me koi gadbad nehi tha. Are aaj subha se kuch khaya hi toh nehi…haan sayad usi liye yeh sab hua. Sayad bahat jada bhukh laga, aur mai kya soo gaya, aate hi!**

He smiled on his own act and quickly tried to make his way towards kitchen.

He got up from bed with a jerk and his head started spinning like hell. He misbalanced and tripled over a nearby table. Only a painful **ahhhhhh**... echoed in that dark room.

* * *

Offfff… Finished! Next chappy will consist of the caring Daya…..

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

**ishani, priya, Bhumi, shalu, Padmini, X, Ms. Srija, Rai, Push23, D, Hamdard Duo, Abhirikajaan, Naina Mallik, anhaal, jyoti, shalu, artanish, purba, ABHICHARM, rukmani, neha, dnafan** & all of my **guest reviewers** ….. _a big thank you all for liking the starting._

Sorry, mai kisi kaam se thora busy hoon. Is liye individually reply dene ka waqt nehi. Hope I can talk to you in next chapter.

 **Nida muneer:** _sorry. I can't understand what you want to say…. Even if anything you wanted to say!_

 **Dear guests, raj & shaina: **_dear aap log Tarika se itna khafa kiun? bechari ne aisa kya kar di, joh aap ek bhi scene pe use bardast kar nehi sakoge! Baapre kitna gussa….. naam bhi sunna pasand nehi karoge! I mentioned earlier that I am not a romantic story writer. Isn't it? Duo is my comfort zone. So it's for sure agar koi Abhirika scene hoga bhi, fluffy romantic toh hoga nehi. Aab yeh toh aap logo pe depend karega, further aap log is story ko padhenge bhi yah nehi. Chalo mai kya kar sakti hoon…koi reader agar chut jaye, dukh toh hoga hi. Lekin on story line demand, I must put Tarika in some places. Thank you_

 **Dr. Bonu:** _ami khub taratari story ta form korechi re. Tai hoyto thik- thak otota hoyni. Sorry :( :( tor expectation fulfill korte parlam na. ai chapter ta pore obossoi bolbi, kemon holo…. Vul gulo to age bolbi :'( love you_

 **GD:** _ji mai bilkul mind nehi karungi…kabhi bhi nehi. jin writers ke story padhke mai likhna start ki hai, agar unhi me se koi mujhe praise kare zaroor mujhe achha lagega, actually I'll be honored….. thik wayse hi kuch galat lage toh aap mujhe dant bhi satke ho… bejhijak. Warna mujhe meri galati ka ahsaas kayse hoga! Constructive criticism should always be welcomed!_

 _GD, mai yeh story DELHI-AGRA-MATHURA whole 3 episodes ke adhar pe likhne ki koshish kar rahi hoon. kiunki CID team at a time yeh tin sahar ghumke tin alag alag cases solve kiye the. Bich me whole team Mumbai lautne jaisa kuch dikhaya nehi gaya. Aur mai kab kaha sirf Mathura me hue case ki adhar pe yeh likhi hoon!_

 _Ji, mai yeh soch kar first chappy likhi thi ke…. Abhijeet sir ko airport me kahan blood vomiting hua? Woh toh tab bas bahat tired the vomiting ke wajah se. dekho, jab hume kabhi unexpected vomiting hota hai, pahela sawal dimag me ata hai,,, khane me koi ulta- sidha toh nehi hua! Digestion problem toh nehi? Hai nah? Toh ek- do bar vomiting se ek lamba safar se aye thaka hua admi turant kayse doctor ko dikhana chahega? Aur meds toh headache ke liye hai… thori na vomiting ke! Hum bahat baar aise sochte hai, chalo thora sone ki koshish kiya jaye…. Especially jab hum kuch der se rest karne ka waqt nehi nikal pate… tab dawai se jada hume rest ki padhi rahti hai…. khas kar safar se lautne ke baad. Lekin haan… woh blood drop wala mamla thori gadbad kar di mai. Thik se bana nehi nah? Mujhe bhi lag raha tha, lekin aur kuch is khopri se nikla nehi :P sorry…._

 _Aap bilkul sorry na boliye. Mai apni point dikhane ki koshish ki. Sayad aap mere point of view samajh payenge. Anyway mujhe ratti bhar bhi bura nehi laga. Instead of, I must say thank you for pointing the loopholes. Jahan pe bhi apko kuch thik na lage meri story me…. Aap zaroor mujhe dantiyga. Aur haq se dant dena. Okkkkk. Is chappy ka bhi review chahiye :)_

 **Angelbetu:** _dear yeh tragic story nehi hai. Aap befikar raho. Thank you. Lots of love from ur Adi_

 **A.S Anjaana:** _dear, Abhirika part katota thakbe, akhoni bolte parchi na. Romantic type likhte try korechilam…ato funny lagchilo, ki bolbo! Seshe story line tai paltate holo. Tarika ke positively katota represent korte parbo, jani na :( Tao ami try korbo! Thank you_

 **palak96:** _it's my third story & one of my dream writers reviewed it….. Lastly! Dear I'm really honored. Thank you. Apke accident ke bare me pata chala. I am really worried. Hope you are stable now. Get well soon_

 _A special prayer for my Di (one of the awesome writer, our beloved Kriitika di). Get well soon di._

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

 _ **Daya's home**_

Daya descended from the cab and stood infront of his house…. **Ahhh haa haa….. ghar se achhi jagah dunia me aur koi ho hi nehi sakta. Abhijeet sahi kehta hai, ghar ka khana aur ghar me hone ki ahesas kuch alag hi hota hai.**

 **Are haan, Abhijeet ko ek call karta hoon….. nehi sayad aab shower lene gaya hoga. Baad me karta hoon. Aab chalo Daya ji, tum bhi apne bhai ke tarha fresh ho jao** …. He made his way straight to his room.

After an hour long refreshing session he peeped into that food packet which Abhijeet bought for him.

Bread, milk and some fruits were there.

Daya made a weird face…. **pet me idhar chuha daur raha hai, aur fruits laya hai bhai saab! Kya yaar Abhijeet** ….. he looked at Duo photograph hanging on wall.

 **Aab kaun coffee banaye…. Doodh hi pi kar soo jata hoon. Yeh flight ke chakkar me thik se soo nehi paya raat bhar.**

He arranged toast and milk for his brunch and dialed his buddy's number.

Abhijeet's phone said switched off… **areeee iska phone bandh kayse…. Kahi sach me kuch gadbad toh nehi? Bartaw bhi kuch ajib hi tha uska**... Daya worried a bit.

But in next moment he thought, may be Abhijeet went to take rest and may be his phone's battery was low.

 **Koi nehi, do- char baar aur koshish karta hoon. Warna ghar hi sidha chala jaunga.**

He searched his bag for his tab and find Abhijeet's medicine….. **Shit! Yeh subha se meds liya nehi. Mai kayse baton baton me kaal raat mere hi bag me daal di yeh? Shit!**

He was very much angry on his own… **lekin aab? Aab kya karun? Subha ka dose toh miss ho gaya.**

He tried again his buddy's number. Again it said switched off.

 **Haad hota hai. Dekha bhi hai ki nehi…..sayad soo gaya hai, woh bhi kahan soya kal raat. Pankaj sach me kitna masti karta hai!** He smiled remember last night's some childish act of Pankaj.

He called watch man of Abhijeet's society and make sure Abhijeet did not go outside…. **ajib insaan… bahar bhi nehi gaya. Phir bhi phone off, dekha tak nehi! Kar kya raha hai yeh?**

 **Thik hai, ek message bhej deta hoon. Adha ghanta aur dekhte hai. Agar reply nehi kiya… mujhe nekalna hi hoga. Sayad meds ke bare me bhul gaya.**

He sent a message to his brother & trying to call again and again.

After 10 minutes Daya's eyelids started to betray him….. **Yeh kamwaqt nind…. Yaar nahane ke baad itna nind kiun ati hai**... he attached his headphone with his ears in order to make himself awake but unknowingly drifted into deep sleep in that just position due to exhaustion.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Daya waked up at nearly 4:30 at afternoon. He at first checked his phone if Abhijeet made any call or replied his message. But nothing was there. He shocked….. **subha se sham ho gaya, lekin Abhijeet ek bhi call nehi kiya! Aur mai bhi itna der tak sote raha!**

He quickly got up and tried Abhijeet's number….till now switched off!

Daya frighten this time… **pakka kuch gadbad hai. Woh aisa kar hi nehi sakta.**

Instantly he got ready & after collecting his badge, gun, wallet, Abhijeet's medicines & car key… rushed to his buddy's place.

He covered half an hour distance in just 10 minutes in bullet speed and reached Abhijeet's home.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Daya rang 4 to 5 times the calling bell but Abhijeet neither opened the door nor response for once.

He became panic now. He removed his key of his second home (i.e. Abhijeet's home)….. & entered with a loud call…. **Abhijeet….. Abhijeeeeet….**

None answered him.

The whole house was in a pull of darkness as Abhijeet didn't open the curtains earlier. At 5 in the evening, it looked like night hours in the rooms.

Daya quickly made his way to his brother's room. Due to darkness he at first can't understand & tripled over something.

Somehow he found the switches & lit light.

But what he had seen….. Abhijeet fall flat on his back unconscious, his trouser showing some blood stains & his head also showing some injury!

Daya shocked hell.

He sat on his knees in a jiffy & tried to get back Abhijeet in sense by patting his cheeks. But his primary efforts went in vain.

Daya brought Abhijeet in bed & splashed water on his face.

After some moments Abhijeet gained back his sense…. Daya felt a great relief in heart seeing his buddy's open eyes.

 **Kya hua tha Boss? Tum behosh kyse ho gaye?** He continued in worried tone….. **pata hai, mai subha se kitni baar call ki tumhe…. Tumhara phone bhi off aa raha hai. Mujhe bahat tension ho gaya tha.**

Abhijeet stared at Daya for some moment….. **pata nehi yaar. Mai kitchen jaa raha tha aur sar chakra gaya aur phir mai gir gaya. Uske baad aab tumhe dekha.**

Daya: **kab hua yeh sab? Tabiyat thik nehi tha toh mujhe batate tum…**

Abhijeet: **kya bataun? Tum bhi itne dino ke baad thik se rest kar rahe the. Aur kaal raat bhi tum soye nehi. Mai tumhe disturb nehi karna chahta tha.**

Daya's face color changed within a second. He said in a rash tone….. **achha! Tum mujhe disturb karoge! Abhijeet, humare bich tera- mera kab se aa gaya? Aur kyaaa….. mai bachha hoon ke thori der agar na soya toh bimar padh jayunga!**

Abhijeet tried to say something. But Daya made him stop loudly…

 **Nehi… tum kuch mat bolo. Mai hi hoon pagal, joh subha se tension le raha tha…..tumhara meds mere pass rahe gaya. Tumhara phone bandh aa raha hai. Tumse koi contact nehi ho raha tha. Airport me kahan gayab ho gaye the tum? Kitna tired lag rahe the….**

Abhijeet shocked & instantly looked downwards.

Daya: **aab nazar kiun chura rahe ho? Aur** he pointed at blood stained trouser of Abhijeet **yeh khoon phir se kayse baha? Tum dressing change nehi ki…wah! Na hi sahab khana khaya subha se, na hi medicine yaad raha… bas behosh ho kar mujh par meherbani kiye….aur aab mera mu kya dekh raho ho…. haan!**

Abhijeet was smiling continuously on his brother's sweet scolding.

He said almost an inaudible sound….. **yaar, aab toh bas bhi karo. Galati ho gayi meri, mai tumhe bataya nehi. I am sorry….** He made a puppy face.

Daya looked at his innocent brother & smiled internally. But maintained angry face….. **Yes, yes Abhijeet, you must be sorry. Because I am your brother…. I am your buddy & I have full right on you.**

Abhijeet didn't want to give more chance to Daya to continue lectures. So suddenly he dramatically said….. **yaar bahat bhukh laga hai. Tumhara dant se mera pet abhi tak bhara nehi. Please kuch khane ko milega, agar tumhara izazat ho toh?**

This time Daya smiled broad….. **tum mujhe kehte ho. Lekin mejhse jada nataunki tum ho. Idhar hi baytho. Mai aata hoon.**

Abhijeet: **tumne kuch khaya?**

Daya smiled on his brother's concern…. **Haan yaar. Subha mai thora kha liya. Tumhara phone off dekh kar mai idhar hi ane wala tha. Pata nehi, kayse ankh lag gaya** ….. he made a sorry face.

Abhijeet starched his hand in a smiling face… **idhar aa.**

Daya: **nehi. Wo… tum baytho, mai khane ke liye kuch lata hoon.**

Abhijeet: **pahele idhar toh aa** … he pulled Daya in his side.

Daya while hiding his gaze from Abhijeet…. **Kya hai?**

Abhijeet: **mai bhi wohi puch raha hoon. Kya hai? Soo gaye the tum, isme itna guilty feel karne ka kya baat hai?**

Daya: **agar mai adha ghanta tumhara reply ke liye wait na karta, turant hi chala ata… toh yeh sab nehi hota nah? Mera hi galati hai. kab ankh lag gaya, pata hi nehi chala.**

Abhijeet said in a naughty tone…. **Ho gaya? Galati ki hay jab, punishment toh milna hi chahiye. jao, mere liye kuch halka khana pakake le aao.**

Daya's mouth opened wide…. **pakake le aao matlab?**

Abhijeet winked at him…. **Mujhe bread nehi khana. Kuch banake lao. I mean cook something light by your own holy hands!**

Daya jerked his head in complete irritation and went to kitchen…. **Baythiye zanab!**

 **Mujhe Daya ko batana chahiye ki nahi khoon ke bare me? Sayad nehi. Woh panic ho jayega bahat. Lekin agar baat kuch serious hua toh** …. Abhijeet absentmindedly thinking all this looking at his medicines which Daya brought some times ago….. **Bhukh bhi laga hai zabardast. Pahele kuch kha leta hoon. Phir dekhte hai. Agar phir se vomiting hua, doctor ko dikhana padhega** ….. he signed & laid again on bed.

After sometime Daya came back to room but didn't found Abhijeet.

He just went to call, then heard sound from bathroom. So he placed food tray on table & sat.

30 minutes had passed but Abhijeet didn't come out. This made Daya worried… **kahin phir se ise kuch hua toh nehi? Ek dose miss karne se itna complications! Lagta hai, phir kisi doctor ko dikhana padhega.**

He called loudly… **Abhijeet…. are you ok?**

With his call Abhijeet came out & sit on bed with a thud.

Daya supported his friend & framed his quarry….. **kya hua Abhi…. jada kharab lag raha tabiyat…doctor bulaun?**

Abhijeet nodded merely.

Daya: **Achha pahele tum thorasa kha lo, phir ek bar hospital chalte hai.**

But left Daya in shock, Abhijeet fainted in his hand.

* * *

 ** _In next chppy….. tensed Daya & entry of Tarika_**

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N::** I AM EXTREMELY SORRY ALL MY BELOVED READERS…. FOR THIS UNWANTED SUPERRRR DUPERRR DELAY. KAAN PAKAD KE SORRY. EK EMERGENCY AA GAYA THA. PLEASE FORGIVE….

* * *

 **Naina Mallik:** _Abhijeet sir baby! Awwww how cute_

 **Guest:** _thank you dear_

 **Priya:** _yah dear. FF me kuch der se koi updt nehi dikha raha tha. Pata nehi is site ko kabhi kabhi kya ho jata! Anyway, I'll not put any serious matter in this story. I read this type of case history in a journal some days ago. Then saw those episodes. From then I was thinking to mix up that medical issue with this. Now this story is the production of that mixed punch! Thank you_

 **Push23:** _thank you dear_

 **Shalu:** _thank you dear_

 **KAVINSANJANA:** _thank you dear & please don't say sorry. Love you too_

 **Diya:** _hay dear…. This is a Bengali writer here… again :) thank you for liking the dialogues. I am not comfortable writing a story based only overall description & less dialogue. So please if you can, bear it! Thank you_

 **Nidha:** _thank you_

 ** _Sakshi:_** _thank_ _you_

 **Nehal:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _yah dear, I'll show maximum Duo moments. It's a Duo story after all. Tarika is just a supporting character. Thank you_

 **Amaila:** _Thank you. Lekin aur bhi big wala update! Okkk I'll try_

 **Abhirikajaan:** _thank you dear. Don't worry. Zada tension health ke liye hanikarak hai ;) :D_

 **rukmani:** _thank you dear_

 **Angelbetu:** _oh ho! Meri pyari si dost tension me aa gayi. Very bad I am nah? Apko tension de rahi hoon! Dear thank you so much for liking this stupid update! Love you_

 **Guest:** _thank you dear_

 **Dr. Bonu:** _Raag aktuo kori ni. Tobe aktu kharap lagche, thik- thak likhte parchi na bole. Dekh, jodi ebar tor expectations fulfill hoy! Hobe na, ami sure. Tao bolbi, kemon laglo. Please. Love you tooooo_

 **swinka:** _I will try to fulfill your demand dear. Thank you_

 **Bhumi:** _thank you_

 **DUO21:** _i am sorry to say, u hit wrong! I mean to say, the disease u have mentioned, is wrong. Abhijeet sir is taking meds for his head & leg injury as in Delhi epi we had seen Duo was injured. In upcoming chapters this matter will be clearer to you. Please don't say sorry. You are reader. You are reviewer. So you have full right to ask anything if you get confuse at any moment of the story. I don't feel bad dear. It's my limitations that I couldn't clear the whole scenario to my readers! Thank you for your appreciations_

 **Padmini:** _thank you dear_

 **GD:** _aap aise bar bar sorry kehke mujhe sarminda na kijiye. Mujhe toh apko thank you kehna chahiye, aap itna sara loop holes point out kiye ho. example of SRK is very nice ji. Mai koshish karungi kuch naya likhne ko isi plot pe. Mai yeh ek real case ke base par hi likh rahi hoon. Zada tension dene wala wayse yeh hai nehi. Mai Abhijeet sir ko hospital me admit nehi karwaungi. Khair…. pata nehi aur kitna galati hote rahega is story me. Ho sake toh is bar jhel lo…. Please. Aur aap please bar bar sorry kehke paraya mat karo mujhe. Jitna pyar ke ahesas apke har ek word me, har ek woh dant me mujhe mila, please ise chin na lo. Bachha bhi bolte ho, beta bhi bolte ho…. aur dantne ke liye aab sorry bhi bol rahe ho! This is not fair. I am really feeling sorry for this stupid update_

 **Rai:** _thank you so much dear_

 **Purva:** _amar jato dur mone ache, ei episode tar opor darun akta Abhirika OS lekha hoache age. Daya sir o chilo. Writer ke akhon r mone nei. Tao… I'll try to fulfill your request dear. Tobe aktu somoy chai. Ai story ta complete kori. Next attempt o amar on process. Ami obossoi likhbo. Aktu somoy dao, please. Thank you_

 **D:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** please _wait dear. Hope you'll not pleased to see this type of entry of Tarika ;) ;)_

 **Guest:** _I'll try to fulfill your demand. Thank you_

 **Nandita:** _thank you for your review dear. I must have to eat a humble pie for doing the entire stupid mistakes in earlier chapters. Tumi amar reply theke bujhtei perecho, ei loophole gulor jonno amar achha- khasa class legeche agei. Ami try korbo overcome korte. Thank you for your support_

 **dnafan:** _hay dear…thank you so much_

 **Srija:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _sorry dear…. Tarika is also a part of this storyline… though Duo is the main focus_

 **Guest:** _sorry dear…. is baar late ho gayi_

 **Dear guests:** _I am feeling really bad losing some of my readers. Hope we can meet again in some other story_

 ** _A SPECIAL THANKZZZZ FOR MY DEAR FRIEND, NANDITA :) :)_**

 ** _THANK YOU DADA FOR YOUR SUPPORT_**

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

Daya suddenly felt more weight on his shoulder and separate senseless Abhijeet from him with extreme care. He became more fearful when noticed fresh blood in his friend's lips.

 **Abhi… Abhijeet… kya hua tumhe…. haan? Abhijeet ankhe kholo…. Abhijeet please…** he literally pleaded but no reaction came from his dear friend!

He became puzzled for a moment….. **Doctor…haan doctor ko bulana hoga.**

He securely gripped his buddy's hand…. **Ek minute Abhijeet, mai abhi bulata hoon. Tumhe kuch nehi hoga. Bas abhi doctor aata hi hoga.**

Daya was checking his phonebook for doctors' number like a hypnotized person with continuous blabbering something like….. **kuch nehi hoga Abhi. Bas doctor aa jayega. Aditya aa raha hay… tumhe kuch nehi hoga….**

He just going to call Dr. Aditya but remember something, stop instantly…. **Shit! Ise bhi abhi jana tha Canada. Conference ke liye aur koi waqt nehi mila!**

 **Aab mai kya karun** …. he tried to call another doctor.

 **Hello! Dr. Chaturvedi? I am** ….. his flow cut abruptly by a female voice….. **Sorry sir. Dr. Chaturvedi can't attend your call. Sorry for this inconvenience…..** and the call cut!

Daya tried another doctor. But this time a metallic recorded voice welcomed him…. **We are sorry to inform you that Dr. Sharma is currently out of India. Please leave your message here. Thank you.**

He again tried another number at once. But none answered his call. Only phone ringing voice can be heard.

Daya perplexed… **sab ke sab doctor unavailable kiun hai! Ho kya gaya? Koi nehi, aab sidha hospital hi jana padhega.**

He carried Abhijeet securely in his car & started his journey in hurry towards City Hospital but who knew again a shock waited for him there?

..

..

..

..

..

..

Within 15 minutes Daya's quallis stopped in front of hospital gate with a loud screech. He shocked to see heavy crowd or better to say violent mob as well as police force, RAF, media present in hospital premises. One fire brigade van also could be seen in opposite side of the road.

People present there, stopped for once seeing his car. But when a cop approached near the car and saw him, the policeman at once saluted him. Daya unknowingly felt slight relax that neither that cop nor anyone from the crowd noticed Abhijeet in this situation as Daya rested him in back seat. The mob also starting shout again getting he is a police person.

With a perplexed expression Daya descended & rushed inside neglecting all media attacks & people's shout. Two constables were present in front of emergency wing. They saluted him with full respect and immediately open the gate without a single question.

Daya increased more his speed to reception for a stretcher but shocked to see a peaceful, almost empty hospital corridor. Only some ward boys were there looking at him in feared eyes. He neglected all due to immense tension & barged at reception. In whole journey, he called again and again there but none answered.

 **Excuse me… I am Se. Insp. Daya from CID** showing his batch…. **Kya baat hai, kab se call kar raha hoon. Aap phone kiun nehi utha rahi hai? Zaldi ek stretcher ka intejaam kijiye. It's an emergency** …. Daya said all in single breath maintained his inspector voice.

The lady in reception reacted nothing instead of gave a confused look.

Daya shocked… **Aare apko sunai nehi deta? Aap kiske baat nehi maan rahe hai, pata hai apko? I said call the doctor** & with this he was going to rush outside to bring Abhijeet.

This time the receptionist said from his back…. **Sorry sir. But no service is available here.**

Automatically Daya's legs stopped. He turned….. **Sorry!**

The receptionist: **we are sorry sir. We can't help you.**

Daya in a strong voice: **sorry means? It's an emergency. I don't wanna listen anything. Call the doctor. My brother is at risk.**

The receptionist: **we can understand sir. But we are sorry.**

Daya in full rage: **I am sorry Ms. You have to treat my brother. You are bound to.**

The receptionist: **sir, please try to understand. Strike chal raha hai. Koi doctor available nehi. Hum kuch nehi kar sakte. Aur bahar kya chal raha hai, aap dekh hi chuke honge.**

It was like a bolt from the blue for Daya…. **strike! Hospital me strike!**

The receptionist: **apko kuch pata nehi, sir? Bahar aap kuch dekhe nehi!**

Daya nodded confusingly.

The receptionist cleared her voice: **sir, due to some reservation issue in hospitals & medical collages, junior doctors were in an unspecified strike for last 3 days in all over Maharashtra. So, obviously medical services hampered. Is ke chalte kal local ruling party se kisi heavyweight leader ke relative ki death ho gayi. Aur unka supporters, party cadres hospital me bahat gunda- gardi ki. Do- char senior doctors buri tarha se ghayal bhi hue. Is liye unn party cadres ke arrest ke mang me aaj se pure Mumbai me sabhi senior doctors strike kar rahe hai. Koi bhi clinic yah hospital me apko service nehi milega.**

Daya tried to gulp his raising fear…. **Aise thori chalta hai? Itne sare patient… inlogo ka kya hoga! Inka kya kasoor!**

The receptionist (calmly): **Kal hum kayse bhi karke bache hai sir. Humare jaan ki koi kimat nehi? Hum insaan nehi? Humare ghar me koi nehi hai? Senior doctors ko sabhi staffs ka bhi support hai. Hum kal hi strike ka announcement kar chuke the. Aab hum piche nehi hat sakte!** **Unn gundon ko arrest karna hi parega** …. She told in full rage.

For a moment, Daya felt very much helpless. At the same time he cursed himself leaving Abhijeet alone in car in this restless situation outside. His mouth opened wide….. **Matlab mere bhai ko koi treatment nehi milega?**

The receptionist: **hum kuch nehi kar sakte sir. Koi doctor aaj hospital aye hi nehi. Aur juniors toh already strike pe hi hai. Hume joh order diya gaya, hum wohi follow kar rahe hai. Lekin sir aap….**

Daya rushed outside without listening anything more.

He reached to his car in fast steps & looked at his buddy's pale senseless face from distance, inhaled deep and dialed a number without a second thought….

But the entire hustle- bustle created a great problem for him. RAF personnel and the senior inspector of local area came to him curiously as they never thought, CID can also involve in this mess! And that mob…. they also were trying to reach him! Media started to shot their questions and in between the worst happen…. A constable noticed Abhijeet inside the car!

Daya somehow forcefully got free from all chaos & entered into car to drive some safe place.

 **Hello! Haan Daya….. kayse ho…...** a decent voice lastly heard over telephone.

Daya: **Tarika!** His voice shakes a bit….. **Tum free ho?**

Tarika: **abhi toh nehi. Mai central lab jaa rahi hoon. Phir kal court ke liye file ready karni hai lautke. Kiun?**

Daya: **Salunkhe sir honge lab me?**

Tarika: **baat kya hai Daya?**

Daya: **wo… wo…. mera ek dost ka tabiyat achanak bahat bigar gaya. Kuch samajh nehi aa raha hai. Aur tumhe toh pata hai, doctors kahin available nehi hai.**

Tarika's voice suddenly turned serious….. **Daya, dosti achha hai. Lekin kabhi kabhi tumhara dost bhi galat hota hai, yeh bhi sochna.**

Daya sensed Tarika's irritation. So he tried to rectify…. **Nehi Tarika, baat waysa nehi. Mujhe sach me tumlogoka zaroorat hai. Koi doctor mil nehi raha. Please.**

Tarika: **aur tumhara woh dost Se. Insp. Abhijeet hai, am I right? Tumhare dost ko kahe do, mai bachhi nehi jo itni silly excuse se bhagi bhagi usse milne aa jaungi. Samjhe? Aur tum bhi ayse ghatia mazak se baaz aao Daya.** _(Ref: misunderstanding/separation between Abhirika in YELLOW TOPI KA RAAZ)_

Suddenly Daya's anger level turned to peak due to all mess happening with him from past some times. He nearly shouted… **haan Tarika, mera woh dost Se. Insp. Abhijeet hi hai. Aur sayad tum bhi use pehchanti ho.**

He took a deep breath & continued in same serious voice… **mujhe nehi pata Tarika, tum dono ke bich kya masla chal raha hai. Sayad woh jiye yah mare tumhe usse koi farak nehi parega, lekin mujhe parega. Kiunki yeh joh Se. Insp. Abhijeet hai duniya ke liye….. woh mere liye is duniya me ek lauta rishta hai mera. Jis haal me woh mere samne abhi padha hai, agar doctors available hote, mai tumhe disturb nehi karta. Already bahat late ho chuka hai. It's half an hour has passed Tarika.**

Tarika shocked very much. She knows which Daya; never expect such rash behavior from that golden hearted person.

She fumbled a little…. **Ne…. Nehi Daya, tum galat samajh rahe ho. Mera kahene ka woh matlab nehi tha. Mai toh** … but cut by Daya.

Daya: **tumhara kya matlab, mujhe nehi janna. Sirf ek baat sun lo. Agar aaj tumhari ego ki wajah se Abhijeet ko kuch ho gaya, jimedar sirf tum hi hoge. Aur tab mujhe bhi nehi pata, mai kya kar baythunga. Yaad rakhna. Mai use hospital le aya hoon. Lekin ihan koi staff nehi hai.**

Tarika tried last time….. **Mai….mai call karti hoon Salunkhe sir ko.**

Daya (calmly): **rahne do. Sir matlab lab me hi honge. Tum jao, apna kaam karo** …. and cut the call immediately.

He turned to his buddy. Tears formed his eyes seeing Abhijeet's condition. He held his brother's hand….. **I am sorry Abhi. Mai Tarika se bahat unchi awaj me baat ki. Lekin yaar, woh aise kayse kahe gayi? Tum log naraz ho ek- dusre se. Iska matlab toh yeh nehi, tumhara is haal me bhi woh mu pher legi! Agar doctor mil jata, mai use kabhi nehi bulata yaar. Tum samajh raho ho nah meri baat?**

But no response came from Abhijeet's side.

Daya busted into tears but somehow managed & concentrated in driving.

He started car towards forensic lab and dialed Dr. Salunkhe's number.

Dr. Salunkhe picked the call in complete irritation…. **Kya baat hai Daya? Aate hi meri bachhi ki jaan khane pe lag gayo ho tum dono! Bechari abhi rote rote phone ki thi. Yaar, tumhara uss nikamma dost ko aur koi kaam nehi Tarika ko pareshan karne ke alawa?**

Daya looked at the back seat for once & said in serious voice… **kuch kaha nehi Tarika?**

Dr. Salunkhe shouted…. **Kya kahegi… haan…. Kya kahegi? Uski rona sunte hi mai samajh gaya phir se Abhijeet ne kuch kiya. Dekho Daya, I am warning you… use kaho, meri beti ki jaan baksh de. Warna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.**

Daya cut Dr. Salunkhe suddenly…. **Abhijeet ko bacha lijiye doctor saab.**

Dr. Salunkhe sensed the tension in Daya's voice….. **Kya hua use?**

Daya: **behosh ho gaya. Ulti ho raha tha. Khoon bhi nikal raha tha mu se.**

Dr. Salunkhe shocked to his core…. **Kyaaaa! Daya tum zaldi use lab le kar aao. Mai kuch intezam karta hoon. Doctor mila koi?**

Daya shout in complete frustration: **kahan se milega? Strike pe hai sab log. Ek patient marne se itna sab kuch ho gaya. Lekin koi sochta hai, yeh strikes ke wajah se aur kitne logo ki jaane jokham me daal rahe hai woh? Sab ke sab strike pe lag gaye! Aare moral support naam ka bhi toh kuch hota hai. Aise sab kuch ek jhatke me bandh kar diya!**

Dr. Salunkhe: **shant ho jao Daya. Kahan ho tum? Jitna zaldi ho sake idhar aa jao.**

Daya: **I am on the way sir. Mai City Hospital le aaya tha use. Idhar hi pata chala. Aur koi udhar Abhijeet ko gari me dekh liya. Aab media mera picha kar raha hai.**

Dr. Salunkhe: **Oh My God! In logo ko sanp kahi na kahi se sung h jata hai! Thik hai. Aa jao zaldi. Mai dekhta hoon.**

..

..

..

..

..

..

Lastly after 20 minutes of super-fast driving in heavy Mumbai traffic, he reached forensic lab.

Daya hurriedly made his way upstairs with Abhijeet in his hand. Guards shocked looking his messy condition as well as Abhijeet in this situation. They ran to open the door while media continuously trying to enter there!

Dr. Salunkhe was ready for them. He immediately started checking Abhijeet & ordered Vaibhav to examine Abhijeet's medicines.

Dr. Salunkhe: **maine mere ek khas dost ko bula liya. Wo bas ata hi hoga. Lekin hum tab tak Abhijeet ka primary checkup kar lete hai.**

Daya looked at Dr. Salunkhe with teary eyes…. **Sir, Abhijeet ko kuch nehi hona chahiye.**

Dr. Salunkhe gave him an assuring node…. **Yeh banda humara bhi kuch lagta hai Daya. Tum tension mat lo. Achha aab sahi se batao actually kya hua ise?**

Daya narrated the whole which he saw from evening.

Dr. Salunkhe was in a deep thought after listening all…. **Hmm… Baat kuch aur hai boss. Pichle hapte aur kuch hua? I mean koi chemical yah drug…. Kuch bhi, joh hume pata nehi?** ( _in the epi CID IN DELHI, Duo were injured heavily by the violent mob who attacked them by stones when they went to catch two criminals Ranga & Balveer.)_

Daya nodded in negative.

Vaibhav handed over Dr. Salunkhe the medicine packet of Abhijeet & exclaimed…. **Yeh toh mamuli sa painkiller hai sir**.

Daya: **haan toh? Bas thora forehead me cut aya tha aur kuch nehi.**

Dr. Salunkhe: **tum log Abhijeet ka koi test nehi karwaya?**

Daya confused a bit….. **kaysa test sir?**

Dr. Salunkhe: **Daya, Abhijeet ka sar pe chot laga tha. Samajh raho ho iska matlab?**

They didn't notice when Tarika appeared there and listening all standing at doorstep.

She barged at Daya suddenly…. **Tum uska medical history jante ho nah Daya. Phir aise negligence kayse ho gaya tumse?**

Daya looked straight at Tarika's eyes….. **tum bhi toh jante the. Tumne ek bar bhi pucha woh hai kaysa? Uske samne tum mera haal puch li, lekin uske taraf ek baar dekha tak nehi. Jante bhi ho, uspe kya bita?** _(in CID IN DELHI epi, Daya was in a verge of faint when he smelt a poisonous chemical while raiding an abandoned bungalow with Purvi, Sachin & Nikhil) _

Tarika's voice cracked this time….. **haan maine nehi pucha. Iska matlab yeh nehi, mujhe Abhi ka parwah nehi. Mai tab bahat gusse me thi.**

Daya smiled sarcastically… **wah! Gusse me thi tum. Aur isi gussa kisi ki jaan bhi le le, tumhe usse kya! Wah Tarika wah! Tumhe kuch pata bhi hai, pichle ek ghante se mujhe kya kya face karna padha? Abhijeet ko behosh hue kitna time ho gaya?**

Dr. Salunkhe compelled to stop their fight. He shouted loudly….. **stop it! Yeh mera lab hai, vulna nehi. Dono ko hi nikal dunga mai. Ho kya gaya tum logoko? Apne apne ego pe ardhe ho dono hi. Mujhe kaam karne doge? Warna jiske khatir tum dono ladh rahe ho, sayad use hi na alvida kahena padh jaye… humesha ke liye!**

Both Daya and Tarika shocked hell and stop abruptly.

Dr. Salunkhe ordered in a rash voice: **bahar jao Daya.**

Daya looked at him instantly with pleading eyes.

But that did not affect Dr. Salunkhe…. **Mujhe tumhara anshu nehi dekhna. Tum bahar wait karo. Hume humare kaam karne do.**

Then he turned at Tarika… **aur madam Tarika, aap agar comfortable ho toh, hume madat kijiye mariz ke ilaj me.**

The word MARIZ for Abhijeet, pierced Tarika's heart badly. She wiped her wet cheeks and followed her boss in the room.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Daya sat on a chair outside helplessly. Some words echoed in his mind…. ** _Agar kabhi mai na raha toh tumhara kya hoga Daya_** _…._ _ **thora rest kar raha hoon**_ _….._ _ **Mai tumhe disturb nehi karna chahta tha**_ _…_ _ **Galati ho gayi meri, mai tumhe bataya nehi**_ _…_

He was engrossed in his thoughts so much that couldn't understand when someone called him.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder & with a jerk came into reality.

He looked at his back. An aged gentleman stood there.

Daya: **yes mister?**

The gentleman: **officer, where is Salunkhe? He called me for an emergency. May his any man is at risk?**

Daya instantly jumped on his feet… **yes sir. He is my brother…Abhijeet. Salunkhe sir is inside with him.**

The gentleman smiled…. **You are Senior Inspector Daya, if I am not wrong?**

Daya nodded positively.

The gentleman stretched his hand for a handshake…. **Hello Daya. Nice to meet you. Aap dono ko kaun nehi janta? By the way, I am Dr. Mishra, neurologist. Salunkhe ka collage ka dost.**

Daya forcefully smiled little…. **Please Doctor, mere bhai ki jaan bacha lijiye. Pata nehi use kya ho gaya!**

Dr. Mishra: **fikar mat kijiye officer. Hope, apka dost zaldi sahi ho jayenge.**

Meantime Dr. Salunkhe arrived there…. **Mishra, tu aa gaya? Chal chal…. mamla thora serious hai.**

Daya shocked hearing this. He tried to ask something but Dr. Salunkhe adamantly went from there with Dr. Mishra.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Daya didn't know for how many times he was in waiting hall of forensic lab. Whole time he had passed with continuous restless strolling and time to time looking at lab door.

Lastly Dr. Mishra came after one and some half hours and calls softly….. **Officer!**

Daya instantly turned and shot his quarry… **Doctor, Abhijeet kaysa hai? Kya hua hai use? Woh thik toh hai?**

But Dr. Mishra remained silent which increased Daya's tension more.

 **Please Dr. don't tell me, my brother is in danger. Please…** he folded his hands in front of Dr. Mishra.

Suddenly a cheerful voice came…. **Kitna kamzor dil ke admi ho Daya! Aisa hai ACP ka sher! Huhhh!**

Dr. Salunkhe chuckled…. **are bhai, thora sans bhi le lo.**

Daya rushed to him….. **Please Sir, bataiye nah Abhijeet aab thik hai? Koi serious baat nehi hai nah** … he asked in a hopeful tone.

Dr. Salunkhe patted Daya's back lovingly…. **Itna pyar karne wala bhai ho jiska, use bhala kya ho sakta hai! Lag toh raha hai, serious baat nehi hai. Lekin hosh ane ke baad hi thik se hi pata chalega.**

Daya (instantly): **mai usse ek bar** **mil sakta hoon? Wayse Abhijeet kab hosh me ayega?**

Dr. Salunkhe: **Aab kal subha hi use hosh ayega. Tum mil lo usse pahele. Baki baten baad me hoga, jao.**

Daya rushed to the lab immediately with a great relief.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Dr. Mishra was observing the whole silently from starting. After Daya's departure, he approached to his friend….. **Yeh dono saga bhai nehi hai!**

Dr. Salunkhe laughed loud….. **tujhe kya lagta hai?**

Dr. Mishra: **yakeen nehi hota yaar. Aaj ke zamane me saga bhai bhi ek dusre ka itna parwa nehi karta, jitna tera yeh officer Mr. Abhijeet ke liye tension le raha tha.**

Dr. Salunkhe: **sirf yahi nehi, Abhijeet bhi aisa hi hai. Bilkul bachhe ke tarha Daya ko sambhalte hai humesha. Ek ko chotasa kharoch bhi aa jaye toh dusre ke ankhon me dard nazar ata hai. Aur aaj toh bahat badhi baat ho gayi.**

Dr. Mishra: **zindegi sach me ek paheli hai Salunkhe. Kya kya experience karne ko milta hai! Aab tak sirf in dono ke bare me suna hi tha, aaj dekh bhi liya.**

He patted Dr. Salunkhe's arm…. **Tu badha nasib wala hai, tujhe yeh anmol rishte ki mahek har roj mehsoosh karne ko milta hai.**

Dr. Salunkhe replied in a dreamy tone….. **aur nehi toh kya! Idhar sab ke sab anmol hai…. ACP se le ke ek junior tak. Zindegi sabko kisi na kisi tarha se zakhmi kiya, phir bhi yeh log larte hai apne takdir ke khilaf, khud ke gaam bhul kar dusro ko khushiyan bantte phirta hai. Sach kahun toh mai jitna bhi gussa kar loon, lekin in logoke bina mai bhi adhura hoon. Pata hi nehi chala kab ehi log mere family member ban gaya!**

Dr. Mishra was listening his friend carefully with a smile in his lips….. **tu khush hai, mujhe sach me bahat achha lag raha hai. Itne dino ke baad hum mile, aur woh bhi is halat me…. Mai na jane kya kya soch raha tha ane se pahele.**

Dr. Salunkhe smiled warmly looking at his old pal…. **Takdir ne mujhse milna tere liye likha tha pahele se hi. Isi liye tera flight miss hua aaj! Warna tu toh bin mile hi nau- do- gyara ho raha tha Australia!**

Dr. Mishra: **achha, tu toh aisa kahe raha hai, jayse tu bahat free tha? Abhi dopahar me hi tune mujhse kitna sara kamon ka list sunaya tha, na milne ki bahane me….. uska kya!**

Dr. Salunkhe embarrassed: **are, kaam tha nah. Kya karun…. tujhe nehi pata yeh ACP kitna kharoos hai! Aur uska yeh dono officers….. jitna sarif abhi dikh raha hai, kaam ke waqt poll ups & downs ho jata hai inka. Ek toh behosh leta hai, is liye shant hai. Warna mujhe humesha tang karte raheta hai. Aur dusra…. yeh Daya…. sirf apne bhai ke tension me itna shahmi hua lag raha hai. Warna, bilkul Abhijeet ka joridar hai.**

Dr. Mishra: **sidha sidha bol, tu in logon se darta hai!**

Dr. Salunkhe: **dekh Mishra, aab tu kuch jada hi bol raha hai…..**

Their sweet & sour nok- jhok got disturb by Dr. Mishra's phone…. made by his secretary.

Dr. Mishra received the call shot a naughty glance to his friend.

Sometimes later he got free from telephone…. **Yaar Salunkhe, ek problem ho gaya.**

Dr. Salunkhe: **jana hoga?**

Dr. Mishra shocked: **tujhe kayse pata, mai ehi kehne wala!**

Dr. Salunkhe: **itna bada NRI doctor thori na humare jaysa free hote hai! Woh chor, Abhijeet ka kya hoga aab?**

Dr. Mishra assured his friend…. **Tu tension mat le. Mr. Abhijeet ka scan report complicated utna nehi, jitna hum soche the. Medicines se recovery ka 90% chance hai. Tu kal subha dekh, kya hota hai? Thorisi bhi gadbad lage, turant mujhe call karna. Mai emergency basis pe Delhi shift karwa sakta hoon unhe.**

Dr. Salunkhe: **lekin mai Daya ko kya samjhaun? Woh nehi manega, Abhijeet ka aisi halat me agar tu chala jayega toh…. Aur phir baad me kuch aur test bhi karna parega, tu ne hi toh kaha tha.**

Dr. Mishra tried to make calm his friend…. **Mai Australia wapas nehi jaa raha hoon Salunkhe. Isi saher me hi hoon. Tu samajh, mera aur bhi important kaam hai. Mai subha aunga tere officer ko dekhne. Please tab tak tu sambhal le. Mujhe abhi jana hoga yaar.**

Dr. Salunkhe nodded half- heartedly as he knew well Daya will question him about this matter…. **Thik hai. Mai dekhta hoon. Lekin subha ek baar zaroor ana tu.**

Dr. Mishra smiled…. **Tu agar nehi bhi kahega, toh bhi mai aunga. Abhi unhe hosh nehi ane wala. Tu bas drips ka dhyan rakhna.**

 **Aab chal ek good bye smile bhi de de. Kya mu latkake khara hai…..** Dr. Mishra taunted his friend… in which Dr. Salunkhe give him a quick side hug and bid a warm good bye.

* * *

 _Again sorry all my readers….. U have to wait this long. I managed to write this chapter really in a hurry. If any mistake u found… please forgive…._

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	4. Chapter 4

**DSP. 1** : _don't say sorry bhai :) I'll wait for your chun chun ke review ;) ;) thank you_

 **Guddi abhirika fan:** _thank you_

 **KamiKaze Me:** _hahaha jhogra r part tai bhalo laglo ;) r kichhu bhalo lage ni :( :( hayyyy joking dear. Thank you_

 **Barbie Girl Srija:** _thank you very much dear_

 **Guest:** _kitna gussa karte ho aap ji :)_

 **Guest:** _hahaha…. Daya sir already mahan hi hain…. Dikhane ka kya zaroorat! But what about "tum log"? This concept is all mine. Aap bekar me dusron ko kiun ghasit rahe ho bich me? All the other Duo writers are 1000 times better than me dear. Unlogo par gussa toh na karo aap! Ek chota sa convo se aap pata laga liye…. Tarika se mera nafrat hai! Aap ko toh CID ka hissa hona chahiye… kitna intelligent ho!_

 **Sree:** _dear thora wait bhi kiya karo ji. Humare aur bhi toh kaam hai. Do- char din lag jata update me. Thank you_

 **Nandita:** _it's ok dear. Please don't say sorry_

 **Guest:** _situation ke age achhe achho ka bhi hosh urr jata hai ji. Aur idhar Daya sir kitna disturbed the strike ke chakkr me… nehi? Mera koi irada nehi hai, Tarika ko niche dikhane ki. It's just a situation related moment. Mujhe toh Tarika se koi problem nehi… lekin aap lagta hai unhe pasand nehi karte bilkul. Bechari ko dramebaaz bhi kahe diye aap!_

 **Angelbetu:** _ek mahina wait karogi aap dear? Doctor mujhe ek mahine se pahele hath pe pressure dene se mana kiya :( :( aur rahi baat mummy ki… yaar woh toh itne salon se meri hi nehi suni, mujhe nehi lagta, tumhari sunenge woh! Chalo tum ek kaam karo…. Raat me bahar khule aasman me bahat se sitare nazar ayega tumhe. Unhi me se koi ek sayad meri mom bhi honge. Tum achhe se sikayat lagana. Okk dear. Thank you_

 **Palak96:** _thank you so much dear_

 **priya:** _thank you_

 **Abhirikajaan:** _thank you so much dear_

 **km-fan:** _thank you so much dear_

 **artanish:** _thank you & sorry for late update_

 **AS Anjaana:** _please don't say sorry deary. It's ok. Thank you very much_

 **Khushi:** _thank you_

 **Naina Mallik:** _yah dear… hope for the best_

 **D:** _thank you_

 **RAI:** _thank you very much_

 **shalu:** _thank you_

 **rukmani:** _thank you_

 **LoveAbhi:** _thank you_

 **dnafan:** _thank you very much_

 **Nehal:** _difficult…. Why? Yah… hope for a soothing end_

 **Purba:** _thank you. Ami next month e post korbo. Ok…._

 **g.c. :** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **ABHICHARM:** _thank you very much & please don't say sorry dear_

 **Dr. Bonu:** _offff…. tor valo legeche lastly….. Thank you re. Love you_

 **Bhumi:** _zada tension na lo dear… thora wait bhi kar lo_

 **Guest:** _aage dekho kya hota hai? Hope aab Daya- Tarika ki jhagra long lasting nehi hoga_

 **GD:** _apka gussa thanda ho gaya? Aur saza nehi doge! Dada…. itna sara claps main kahan rakhun? Mera yeh chotasa ghar toh bhar gaya apke bheje hue claps se! Aab mujhe hi bahar rukna padhega :( :( Thank you apko lastly pasand aya. Dekha, aapke dant se hi ek sahi dhang ka chapter likal aya mere dimag se. Thank you. Aur haan….. apko mere bheje hue hats dikhai kiun nehi di, pata hai? kiunki…. Woh sab invisible color se paint kiya hua hai :P_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

 ** _Inside the lab_**

Daya entered the lab with weak steps. It's that year old forensic lab, where he had been entering for last 18 years without any second thought, any time, in any situation, even when he was accused for any misdeeds…. But today his legs are trembling.

He closed his eyes for once at door step in order to gain some courage and lastly entered Dr. Salunkhe's antechamber.

Tarika sat beside the bed where Abhijeet slept peacefully or lied unconscious. She was not aware of Daya's presence in that room. But at first glance, Daya easily got she was crying silently.

He couldn't understand what to do…. He should meet his brother or leave for then. Unintentionally he cleared his throat, by which Tarika shocked & swiftly wiping her tears turned to him.

Tarika: **aare Daya…. aao…. baytho.** She stood from chair and signaled him hesitatingly.

Daya: **nehi Tarika, formality ki koi baat nehi. Tum baytho. Mai bas Abhijeet ko dekhne aaya tha. Mujhse aur raha nehi gaya** … he started softly waving in Abhijeet's hairy scalp with all his love and care for his brother.

Tarika (averting her gaze): **nehi Daya, tum baytho. Mujhe kuch kaam hai. Kal ki files complete karni hai.**

Daya (sternly): **kis se bhag rahi ho Tarika?**

Tarika faced him with a jerk… **kya bol rahe ho tum… mai samjhi nehi. Mai bhala kiun bhagungi?**

Daya: **woh toh tumhe hi pata. Mai bas ehi kahena chahta hoon, bhagne se koi problem solve nehi hota. Himmat se samna karo uska.**

Tarika left the room without answering Daya.

Daya sighed & sat beside Abhijeet… **dekho Boss, mai tumlogoka jhagra suljha ke hi rahunga. Lekin tumhe yeh sab kya ho gaya?** he protectively gripped his brother's hand in his own.

 **Mujhe pata hai, tumhe kitna dukh hua jab Tarika uss din Delhi me mere chot ke liye pucha, lekin tumhe ekbar dekha tak nehi. Sabke hote hue bhi tum toh monitor ke samne se nikal ne wale the…. Kitna scene creat ho jata, nehi? Woh toh achha hua, Salunkhe sir sambhal liye the. Tumhara chahre pe yeh mayushi mujhse aur bardast nehi hota yaar.**

Tears formed again & again in his eyes. But he didn't pay attention….. **tum zaldi se thik ho jao pahele. Uske baad mai kuch karta hoon. Mujhe tum par pura bharosa hai, tum na toh kabhi mujhe chor ke jaoge aur na hi mujhe kabhi strong banna padhega. Tumhe toh pata hai Boss, tumhara bina mera koi wajood hi nehi. Tum aise phir kayse mera identity chin loge? Tumhe kuch nehi hoga. Mai tumhe kabhi kuch hone hi nehi dunga.**

He buried his face in his palm… **Mai tumhara bhai hoon nah? Bolo Abhi, tum ho mere liye? Mai akela nehi hoon?** his eyes couldn't obey not to fall tears more.

Daya was unaware that someone observing him keenly from outside & weeping badly.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

After Dr. Mishra's departure, Dr. Salunkhe made a call to ACP sir. Then he entered lab & watched the whole scenario.

He approached to his cabin ignoring Tarika and directly asked Daya to come out as he had to say him something.

Daya followed Dr. Salunkhe outside without a second word after glancing Abhijeet for once.

Suddenly he noticed a shade of tension in Dr. Salunkhe's face.

He worriedly asked….. **sir, khatre wali baat hay kya? Joh bhi ho, aap mujhe bataiye. Aur Dr. Mishra kahan hai?**

Dr. Salunkhe: **Mishra kuch kaam se gaya. Uska urgent phone aya tha.** **Aur** **zada khatra kuch hai nehi Daya. Lekin ho sakta tha. Tum ise miracle hi samajh lo, Abhijeet ko kuch nehi hua.**

Daya confused: **matlab?**

Dr. Salunkhe: **pichle hapte joh attack tum logo par hua, usse Abhijeet ka sar pe chot aya tha.**

Daya: **haan sir, hum kuch samajhne se pahele hi yeh sab go gaya.**

Dr. Salunkhe: **Abhijeet ka brain ka jis hissa kamzor hai, chot usi jagah par hi laga tha.**

Daya shocked hell…. **kyaaaa!**

Dr. Salunkhe: **tum log thik se ilaj nehi karwaye. Sirf painkiller se is ek hapte me bahar ka zakham toh uska bhar gaya… lekin internal hemorrhage ka ilaj nehi hua.**

Daya got panic… **sir, Abhijeet ka bada koi nuksaan toh nehi hua? Woh thik toh hai…. bataiye sirrr. Shit! Case ke chakkar me hume yeh baat dhayan me hi nehi aya. Kayse ho gaya mujhse itni bari galati**... his expressions made Dr. Salunkhe worried.

Dr. Salunkhe: **zada tension mat lo Daya. Mishra uska achha se checkup kiya. Medicine aur proper rest se kuch hi dino me woh bilkul thik ho jayega. Lekin…..** he stopped with a sigh.

Daya was feeling very much restless….. **Lekin kya sir? Aap kya chupa rahe hai? Please sir bataiye. I am requesting you sir.**

Dr. Salunkhe: **sab kuch tab hi sahi hoga jab Abhijeet ko kal subha hosh ayega.**

Daya jerked l'll and took few back steps in shock….. **matlab khatra hai? Aap kuch kar nehi paye? Apka woh dost Dr. Mishra bhi ayse hi mujhe aash de rahe the! Itni bari baat, aap mujhe pahele kaha kiun nehi sir?**

Dr. Salunkhe tried to hold Daya's hand…. **Tum pahele baytho Daya. baytho… mai tumhe batata hoon. Bahat zada tension nehi hai. Uska scan report kafi had tak normal hai.**

Daya said in tense tone…. **Kafi had tak? Matlab pura normal nehi hai? Abhijeet khatre me hai… woh bhi meri wajah se!**

Dr. Salunkhe: **kaysi baten kar raho ho Daya? Tumhare wajah se bhala Abhijeet pe kabhi koi musibat aa sakta hai!**

Daya looked at Dr. Salunkhe silently with a strange expression in his eyes. Suddenly he stood up…. **Sir aap sabse achha neurologist ka pata bataiye. Mujhe jahan bhi jana padhe, mai le jaunga Abhi ko. Kuch bhi karna padhe, karunga. Lekin mujhe mera dost sahi salamat wapas chahiye sir.**

Dr. Salunkhe tried to pacify Daya…. **dekho Daya, aise himmat nehi harte beta. Mishra bahat achha doctor hai. Mai saalon se use janta hoon. Australia me kaii saalon se practice kar raha hai woh.**

Daya (in teary voice): **toh phir unhone kuch kar nehi kiun paye doctor saab?**

Dr. Salunkhe: **Daya yeh ek science hai, magic thori na? Waqt toh lagega. Aur hamara lab me utna equipment bhi kahan? Hum sirf kayse bhi Abhijeet ka scan nikal paye. Lekin use hosh ane ke baad hi hum sure ho payenge, exactly treatment kya dena hoga.**

Daya asked him with fear…. **Sirrr, Abhijeet ka hosh kal aa jayega nah?**

Dr. Salunkhe assured….. **use kuch nehi hoga Daya. Tum ho uske sath. Hum sab hai. Bas chota sa jhakham hai. Thik ho jayega woh. He is a brave man after all!** he patted Daya's back lovingly.

Daya unmindfully stared at Dr. Salunkhe and nodded.

Dr. Salunkhe then ordered Daya to go back to Abhijeet and stay with him.

Daya turned towards the cabin. At the same time Dr. Salunkhe again…. **Oh haan Daya, Pradyuman se baat kar lo.**

Daya instantly looked back.

Dr. Salunkhe: **use sab pata hai. Thora gussa hai. Lekin agar abhi bhi baat nehi karoge toh sayad mamla bigar jayega.**

Daya earnestly expressed his gratitude towards the genius doctor and slowly made his way to his brother.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

After some time…. Dr. Salunkhe was working on his computer. The whole lab dipped in silence. Vaibhav also was busy with his experiments. Only air conditioner's mild voice was coming. But a slender figure continuously looked here and there restlessly. Lastly the person couldn't take it more and went Dr. Salunkhe's chair.

He sensed someone's presence but paid no attention.

The figure looked helplessly at him and speaks in almost inaudible sound…. **I am sorry sir.**

Dr. Salunkhe stood up this time with a stern expression….. **aise chup chup ke kya dekh rahi thi tum?**

Tarika busted into tears….. **sir, mujhse yeh kya ho gaya! Mai kayse Abhijeet se woh sab kahe gayi uss din? Agar use kuch ho gaya, mai kabhi apne aap ko maaf nehi kar paungi sir…. nehi kar paungi.**

Dr. Salunkhe told nothing. He wanted Tarika to expel all her fear….. **mai kabhi achha sathi nehi ban payi sir. Na hi achhi dost. Meri wajah se Abhijeet ko kitna dukh sahene padha. Aur aab Daya ko dekhiye. Mai kis mu se uska samna karun aab? Kayse jaun uske pass?**

Dr. Salunkhe (calmly): **jayse tum pahele bhi usse milte the.**

Tarika: **nehi sir, mujhse nehi hoga. Mujhme itna himmat nehi.**

Dr. Salunkhe: **lekin bachha, galati kisse nehi hota? Uss din Abhijeet bhi tumhe do baten suna kar gaya tha.**

Tarika: **wajah toh mai hi thi sir. Na mai usko inta sunati, na hi koi misunderstanding hota. Wo toh sirf mujhe movie pe le jane aye the. Maine hi uska mazak ko seriously le li thi. Aur Daya… mai kayse bewajah jhagra ki aaj!**

Dr. Salunkhe: **Daya aaj kaysi halat me Abhijeet ko le ke ihan aya, tumhe pata hai? Tum adhi baat sun kar hi bharak gayi uspe. Tumhe Abhijeet ka tension tha, lekin Daya bhi uska apna hai, sayad sab se khas hai uske liye…. tumhe samajh na chahiye tha.**

Tarika made a guilty face…. **Isi liye mai bahat sarminda hoon sir. Mujhe Daya se maafi mangna hai. Lekin kya bolun, kayse bolun, samajh nehi aa raha.**

Dr. Salunkhe: **abhi nehi beta. Sayad ACP se baat kar raha hai woh. Media ki wajah se bahat hangama hua aaj. Pradyuman bahat ukhra hua hai.**

Tarika surprised: **media! Media kaha se aya sir?**

Dr. Salunkhe: **tumhe niche kuch dikhai nehi diya? Koi media person, OB van kuch tha nehi?**

Tarika thought for a minute…. **Haan sir. Building se kuch dur police cordon dikha mujhe. Kafi vir bhi tha udhar. Lekin mai itna tension me thi, dhyan hi nehi di.**

Dr. Salunkhe sighed….. **Thank God, Pradyuman manage kar liya! Tum ek kaam karo. Raat kafi ho chuka hai. Apna pending files complete karo. Mai kuch der me ghar ho kar ata hoon.**

Tarika tried to say something to her boss. But the doctor cut her abruptly.

 **Tum bhi aaj ghar nehi jaogi, mujhe pata hai. Mujhe ghar se ek file lana hai. Aate waqt tum dono ke liye dinner le aunga. Tab tak dewar- bhabi apna problem suljha lena** ….. the old doctor teased his junior lightly.

 **Bhae Vaibhav, tum bhi chalo ghar. Aab baki kaam kal hoga** … Dr. Salunkhe ordered.

Vaibhav obeyed his senior, wrapped up his all belongings and bid a quick good bye to all.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 ** _Inside Dr. Salunkhe's antechamber_**

Daya entered the room halfheartedly. He sat on chair with a thud.

Continuously Abhijeet's restless face was coming in his mind…. When after the attack in Delhi, they entered their room in hotel at night…. Abhijeet directly sat on sofa with closed eyes. Daya had to effort long, to know that his buddy was suffering from severe headache. He gave massage and medicine to his friend that time. But it's not over. From that day…. time and again Abhijeet suffered from this. And their hectic schedule….. didn't allow them to think over it much. Each night Abhijeet's sleep hampered even after that compact tiring days! Both of them thought it's for his over exhaustions. Daya never dreamt, that chronic headache of his friend will result this seriousness because of his ignorance!

He was thinking all these or better to say cursed himself mentally looked at his buddy's dull tired face. His trance suddenly broke with a vibration in his pocket.

It's ACP sir. A fearful expression appeared Daya's face.

He at once received…. **sir!**

ACP sir in a worried voice…. **Abhijeet kaysa hai Daya?**

Daya: **sir, doctor saab kaha, hosh ane ke baad hi thik se pata chalega. Lekin sayad bahat serious baat nehi bhi ho sakta hai.**

ACP sir: **haan usne mujhe bataya sab kuch. Lekin Daya humse yeh chuk kayse ho gaya! Kisi ne is baat pe dhyan nehi diya! Mujhe bhi tum log sahi se kuch bataye nehi.**

Daya (in depressed voice): **sabse badi galati toh mujhse ho gaya sir. Is sab ka zimmedar mai hoon. Abhijeet kab apna health ko le ke serious hota hai! Tab agar mere dhyan me yeh baat aa jata, aaj use itna dard na sehna padhta!**

ACP sir (shouted): **aur aaj kya kiya tum, kuch pata hai? Sare tv channels pe woh footage dikhaya ja raha hai jisme tum presswalon ko dhakka de ke gari me baythe aur Abhijeet ke bare me kisi ka koi sawal ka zawab nehi diya…. Ulta tazi se drive karke udhar se nikal gaye.**

Daya came in anger… **kiun doon sir… dusron ko mai apna bhai ke bare me kiun zawab doon? Ek insaan tab pichle adha ghatne ke upar se behosh padha tha without any treatment, kisi ne primary checkup tak nehi ki uska…. Ek doctor nehi mil raha tha…..Tension me mera sans ruk sa gaya tha… tab mai media ko attend karun? Hum bhi aam insaan hai sir. Humare bhi personal life…. rishte- nate sab hota hai.**

ACP sir (in composed tone): **mai samajh raha hoon Daya. Lekin tumhara soch dunia nehi samjhega. Tum bhulo mat, tum ek kanoon ke rakhwale ho after all. Agar tum nehi kanoon follow karoge, kichar toh uchala jayega hi, nehi? Badnami toh department ka hi hoga.**

Daya hold Abhijeet's palm tightly…. **Media ko avoid karna kanoon torna nehi hota sir. Agar meri wajah se apko padhesani hui, I am sorry sir. Lekin har haal me my brother is my first priority.**

ACP sir: **beta, Abhijeet sirf tumhara bhai hai? Mera kuch nehi?**

Daya embarrassed….. **nehi sir. aysi baat nehi. Mai toh** … he was cut by his boss.

ACP sir: **mai Commissioner sir ke sath ek meeting me jaa raha hoon. Thori si bhi complications dekho agar, turant mujhe call karna. Aur mai idhar sab sambhal liya hai. Yeh sab tum aab socho mat. Sayad DCP kal ayega baten sunane ke liye.**

Daya murmured…. **use aur ata hi kya? Huhhhh…. Badha aya namak chirakne wala…**

ACP sir sternly…. **Daya! bhulo mat, mai tumhe maaf nehi kiya abhi. Delhi se Nikhil ke sath sath agar Abhijeet bhi Mumbai wapas aa jata, sayad itna khatarnak mor pe na khara hona padhta hume. Tab Aditya tha Mumbai, nehi?**

Daya didn't answer.

ACP sir asked again…. **Mai kuch puch raha hoon Daya? Tab Dr. Aditya gaya nehi nah Canada? Zawab do Daya. Wo tum logoka dost, ehi tha nah tab?**

Daya barely replied…. **Yes sir.**

ACP sir (in a rash tone): **phir bhi tum use ekbar phone tak nehi kiya. Hume nehi batana tha, thik hai. Lekin usse toh salah le sakte the. Abhijeet ke sardard yeh paheli baar hua toh nehi!** **Aur usse achha Abhijeet ka medical history dusre kisiko pata bhi nehi.** **Tum sabka galati hai. Abhijeet ka bhi hai. Kisine mujhe thik se kuch nehi kaha. Aur tumhara woh superman bhai, uske baad ilaj toh dur… kitna bhag- dur bhi kiya! Mathura me bhi use sprinter banne ka shaukh chadha tha!**

Daya suppressed his laughter burst even in this serious situation listening Superman from ACP sir.

ACP sir ordered in bossy tone: **aab hasna bandh bhi karo.**

Daya shocked very much that how ACP sir understands he was smiling!

ACP sir: **mai tum logoka baap hoon Daya. Jada chaukne ka zaroorat nehi. Chalo joh hua so hua. Aab kisi bhi haal me mere bade bete ka dekh-rekh me koi kami nehi hona chahiye, samjhe?**

Daya: **sure sir.**

ACP sir: **kal kya hota hai dekho. Phir mujhe report karna. Mai subha milne aunga. Aur Dr. Mishra achha doctor hai Daya. Itna tension mat lo. Salunkhe aaj udhar hi rahega.**

Daya (in low voice): **ok sir.**

ACP sir called softly….. **Daya!**

Daya sensed the love in his father's voice. He barely answered…. **Sirrr**

ACP sir: **beta, use kuch nehi hoga. Itna socho mat. Kuch hi dino me woh phir se pahele jaysa ho jayega. Agar kal bhi hospitals me doctor available na hue, mai intezam karta hoon emergency basis pe Abhijeet ko Delhi shift karane ki. Dr. Mishra ka bhi ehi kehna hai. Kal Bhagwan kare Abhijeet sahi salamat hosh me aa jaye, phir bhi uska kuch test karna toh parega.**

Daya: **thank you sir.**

ACP sir: **aab baap se bhi thank you!**

This time Daya managed his emotions and strongly said…. **Sorry sir. Mai thik hoon. Mai Abhijeet ke paas hi rahunga aaj.**

ACP sir: **Kuch bhi zaroorat padhe, adhi raat ko bhi call karna. Aur haan, thorasa hi sahi lekin kuch kha bhi lena. Aab mai rakhta hoon. Abhijeet ke sath sath apna bhi khyal rakhna. Ok.**

Daya: **sure sir. Good night.**

The call cut from both side.

Daya took a deep breath in order to relax which is actually not possible for him at present. He looked at the silent face of Abhijeet…. **Kya yaar. Sab mujhe hi dant rahe hai. Salunkhe sir, ACP sir, Tarika…. sabke sab. Tumhe bahat maza aa raha hoga mujhe dant khilake, nehi? Kis chiz ka badla le rahe ho Boss? Please aab uth bhi jao. Tumhe yeh sab drips, injections, medicines, test wagayra kab se pasand ane laga! Aaj tum apne hathon se dinner banana ka wada kiya tha Abhi.**

But his Abhi didn't move. Daya raised his voice a little this time…. **Tum aise apne wadon se mukar nehi sakte. Tumhe jagna hi hoga. Mana ki mujhse galati ho gayi. Yaar uska itni bari saza toh na do tum. Tumhare Daya tumhe iss haal me aur dekh nehi sakta yaar. Please Abhijeet, aab hosh me aa bhi jao** …. he covered his mouth so that his crying voice didn't come out.

Suddenly a soft touch he felt at shoulder…. It was Tarika.

Daya looked with a blank expression at her.

Both of them were there for some moments like this, silently reading each- other eyes.

Tarika was the first broke the trance. Glancing at Abhijeet almost in a whisper she said... **I'm sorry Daya.**

Daya smiled lightly…. **Itna gussa achha nehi bhabiji. Apko toh humesha mere side lena chahiye.**

Tarika (earnestly): **Daya please aise tana mat maro tum. Mai puri baat suni bhi nehi tab aur tumse jhagar padha.**

Daya: **jab baat kisi apno ka ata hai, dimag na jane kahan goom ho jata Tarika. Mai samajhta hoon. Mai bhi tumhe bahat kuch sunaya.**

Tarika: **mujhe pata nehi tha Daya… aaj itna sab kuch ho gaya. Mai kya adhi- adhuri baat sunke chillaya tum par** …. she downed her face in guilt.

Daya stood this time and hold Tarika from her shoulder…. **dekho Tarika,** he signaled at Abhijeet **yeh joh idhar leta hua hai… tum sach sach batao, tum isse jada der kafah reh sakti ho?**

Tarika looked at him with wet face…. **mai Abhijeet se kabhi gussa nehi thi Daya. Mujhe sirf bura laga is baat ka, mai uss din gusse me suna kya diya do baten, Abhijeet ek baar bhi mujhe manane ki koshish tak nehi ki!**

Daya surprised…. **Achha….. matlab dono ke dono hi natak kar rahe the tum log!**

Tarika shocked…. **Nakat! Kya bol rahe ho Daya! Tum kayse socha mujhe Abhi ka fikar nehi?**

Daya: **aur tum kayse kahe di, mujhe tumhara Abhijeet ka koi parwa nehi?**

Tarika embarrassed…. **Sorry Daya…. I'm extremely sorry. Mujhe tumse aisi baat nehi karna chahiye thi. Pata nehi mere dimag inta ghum kayse gaya.**

Daya teased her….. **sangat ka asar, Tarika. Akhir mera Boss bhi toh hai garam dimag ka admi!**

Tarika blushed.

Daya: **dekho Tarika, yeh sab jitna zaldi suljha logi, utna hi achha hoga tum dono ke liye. Mere sath bhi kaii bar yeh sab hua… kuch din pahele bhi kuch aisa mai kar diya tha ki Boss mujhe chor ke jane ka bhi soch liya tha. Lekin phir dekho mai use mana bhi liya. Agar Abhijeet sach me mujhe chor kar chala jata, kya mai sambhal pata khudko? Tumhe toh sab pata hai.**

He himself answered instead of Tarika….. **nehi hota mujhse. Abhijeet humesha mere piche chattan ke tarha khara hota hai har musibat me… har haal me. Jis din Boss nehi, mai bhi nehi. Mera power hi kaho yah phir mera weakness…. Mai bejhijak kehta hoon…. Yeh joh insaan abhi humare nind ura ke shanti se khud soo raha hai, sab kuch ka source sirf woh hai.**

Tarika smiled in tears….. **mujhe pata hai Daya, mujhe usse baat karni chahiye. Koi bhi is misunderstanding ke chalte khush nehi hai. Lekin mai himmat nehi juta paa rahi hoon. Aur is sab ke baad toh bahat hichkichahat ho rha hai mujhe.**

Daya smiled….. **bhabiji, himmat nehi juta paoge toh puri zindegi mere Boss ko jhelogi kayse! Kitna ulta dimag ka hai, apko toh pata hi hai. Use jhelne ke liye bahat strength chahiye!** dramatically he raised his collar.

Tarika glared at him….. **achha, matlab tum use jhelte ho! Thik hai, hosh ane do Abhijeet ko…. mai batati hoon tumhara karnama.**

Daya acted as if he frighten very much… **kya Tarika, tum toh mera poll hi kholne ka sajish rach rahe ho! Yeh… yeh galat hai.**

This time Tarika laughed…. **Abhijeet sach hi kehta hai… tum sach me bahat dramebaaz ho.**

Daya frowned at first then suddenly smiled…. **Tumhari bewajah gussa aur mera drama… agar humare Abhi ko zald se zald pahela jaysa fit and fine kar de… mai is gussa aur drama ka sukarguzar rahunga zindegi bhar.**

Tarika looked at him with sad eyes.

 **After all hum dono ke liye hi Abhijeet ke bina zindegi incomplete hai. Kiun sahi kaha na mai!** Daya winked at Tarika.

Dr. Salunkhe interrupted….. **toh** **thik hai bhai… aap dono dewar- bhabi ka gussa khatam hua toh mai kuch bolun?**

Both Daya & Tarika embarrassed….. **kya sir, aap bhi!**

Tarika shocked…. **Sir aap kab aye? Aap ghar se itni zaldi aa bhi gaye!**

Daya gave a surprised look to Dr. Salunkhe but he ignored that look and ordered Tarika to arrange the dinner for them.

Tarika obeyed his boss and went.

Dr. Salunkhe: toh Daya… **ACP se baat ki tum?**

Daya nodded positively.

Dr. Salunkhe looked at Daya's silent gesture…. **dekho Daya, mai tumhe yeh nehi kahunga ki tension mat lo. Mujhe achhi tarha se pata hai, tum pe is waqt kya bit raha hai. Please Abhijeet ke khatir hi sahi, lekin thora sa kuch kha lo.**

Daya looked at him with teary gaze.

 **Aise muh laktake baythne se yah sirf anshu baha ne se Abhijeet thik nehi ho jayega beta. Aab toh sirf tum hi sahara ho, tumhe hi kal Delhi jana hoga uske sath. Udhar hum toh nehi honge, agar tum apna khyal nehi rakhoge toh Abhijeet ka kya hoga?** the old doctor spoke softly.

Daya shocked very much…. **Delhi? Matlab?**

Dr. Salunkhe: **matlab idhar hospitals ke haal me sayad hi koi sudhar ane wala. kiunki political pressure bahat hai. Arrest sayad kiya nehi jayega unn party cadres ko. Aur doctors' association arrest ke bina aur koi baat sunne ko tayar nehi. ACP, Mishra se baat kar li. Sabhi arrangement ho gaya. Subha chay (6) baje ki flight hai. Tum Abhijeet ko le ke Mishra ke sath Delhi rawana ho jana.**

Daya said nothing instead of just gave a thankful look to Dr. Salunkhe and turned to his brother.

Dr. Salunkhe sighed and came to Abhijeet to check his drips.

 **DCP se tumhare jane ka permission hua nehi. Lekin tum socho mat. Pradyuman manage kar lega. Tum bas ek baat ka dhyan rakhna. Hume tum dono ko sath sath wapas ane ka intezar rahega** ….. he stormed out from the room left a bewildered Daya behind.

The whole night passed like this in a dull atmosphere with a sleepless Daya, Tarika, Dr. Salunkhe & ACP sir in their own world praying for Abhijeet.

Morning came following nature's own rule & the first flight took off for Delhi from Mumbai airport with unconscious Abhijeet, tensed Daya & the eminent NRI neurologist Dr. Mishra.

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	5. Chapter 5

**LoveAbhi:** _thank you_

 **priya:** _thank you_

 **Nehal:** _oh ho! My soft hearted reviewer :) :) wayse dusron ko problem me dekh ke kisi ko bhi achha nehi lagna chahiye, hai nah? chalo…. Wishing for a goody goody ending_

 **Guest:** _kitna purana khyalat ke insaan ho aap…. 21st century me rahke bhi aap witch ke existence pe believe karte ho! pichle janam me Abhijeet sir ke sath onscreen apka koi khas relation tha kya…. is baar Tarika woh jagah le li, aap itna jada chid rahe ho Tarika se ) aur galati apka hi hai bhae, mai kya kar sakti hoon! Character list me saaf saaf Tarika likha hua hai. In the very first chapter, Abhirika touch bhi is story me rahega…. declair kiya gaya hai. Phir bhi aap fourth chapter tak is story ko jhel raho ho…. kayse! Kiun? Aur rahi baat, attention draw karne ki…. story details me hi agar apko dikh jata Tarika ki naam…. Aap ka attention toh atleast draw nehi hota. Problem toh apka hi hai_

 **km-fan:** _thank you. TC_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** _thank you dear. TC_

 **artanish:** _aur zaldi update mujhse nehi hoga ji. Please… thora adjust kar lo. Sorry_

 **dnafan:** _thank you_

 **Dips:** _thank you dear_

 **rukmani:** _thank you dear_

 **kittu:** _welcome to FF. apka story kab padhne ko milega ji? BTW thank you_

 **Hamdard duo:** _please don't say sorry HD. Apko achha laga…. Yehi bahat achhi baat hai. Thank you_

 **KamiKaze Me:** _i was joking dear :) by the way…..thank you_

 **shalu:** _Thank you_

 **Guest:** _it's ok dear. Obviously I am also hoping for your review in my any upcoming DNA story. Thank you…. for your decent use of language._

 **AS Anjaana:** _yah dear. Me also hope…. Abhijeet sir will be perfect soon_

 **Abhirikajaan:** _chalo…. Sayad aapko zawab mil jayega is chapter me. Thank you_

 **Guest:** _reviewer ji, mujhe kisi character se koi problem nehi. Sirf Tarika hater hi kiun, bahat se log bahat sare character ko pasand nehi karte. Joh chiz khudko pasand nehi, bekar me uspe ghus ke criticize karne ka kya zaroorat! Aur mujhe jitna yaad hai, FF me koi Victor aur Royal Enfield naam ka kisi sarphira sa writers ke alawa kabhi kisi Duo writer ne apke mutabik Duo ko le ke indecent or gay type story nehi likhe. Agar kisika care karna, uske pass rahena yah phir kisika hath pakadhne se aap do logoko gay bana doge, yeh apka problem hai. Agar aap ko meri story me kuch unreal elements dikhe, aap khusi khusi ise further read karna stop kar sakte hai. Thank you_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **RAI:** _ato tension nio na. Hope sob thik i hobe. Thank you_

 **Naina Mallik:** _me too dear._ _Thank you_

 **Padmini:** _Thank you_

 **nitu:** _oopsss…. then I'm so sorry dear. Media wala issue is chappy me bhi milega aapko. Sorry & thank you for review_

 **pinky:** _Thank you_

 **Purba:** _thank you…..dekha jak Abhijeet sir r ki hoy? Hoyto ai chapter i kichu valo khobor thakbe ;)_

 **Diya:** _you made a real fun dear. I am still laughing while replying your review (Sorry can't help it :D :D) Ah haaan….. collected from another writer's another story's review section! ;) ;) Thank you… DNA madam….BTW ….for your precious innocent mischief :) :)_

 **Bhumi:** _Thank you_

 **abhjeetmylove:** _Thank you_

 **GD:** _haha Dada…. I know it was not as per your taste. Even sorry to inform you, this is also a shabby chapter actually. Chalo, aap pichle boring sa chapter se kuch toh enjoy kiye ho._ _Thank you_

 **Angelbetu:** _please_ _don't feel sorry bachha, first thing I wanna say you. This is life nah! That's why once I told you; my background is not as safe n sound as many others. Thank you for your review. Let's see what's happen next :) :)_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

An ambulance was running through the morning roads of Delhi.

Within 15 minutes it reached the most famous hospital there…. NANAWATI HOSPITAL.

A stretcher hurriedly brought by ward boys towards ICU. Behind that stretcher a well-built tall figure with complete restless expression almost rushed into.

A white haired aristocrat looked aged person also entered at the same time talking with someone over telephone.

He stopped at reception…. **Excuse me! Where is Dr. Rohitogi's cabin? I am Dr. Mishra.**

The young receptionist stood at once… **hello sir! Dr. Rohitogi is waiting for you. Aage se left… the first room is his cabin.**

Dr. Mishra nodded and hurriedly made his way towards his destination.

With a slight knock the door open wide of Dr. Rohitogi's chamber. He himself was at door step… **Hello Dr. Mishra! We are really honored aap ke jaisa itne badhe doctor humare hospital me aye.**

Dr. Mishra shacked his hand with…. **Yeh humare ghar ka mamla hai. Mai risk nehi le sakta tha. Mumbai is presently suffering by a very restless situation. I must say thank you that you have agreed to help at this crucial moment.**

Dr. Rohitogi made a shy face… **please doctor, apke sath kaam karke hume bhi bahat kuch sikhne ko milega. Juniors kafi excited hai.**

He invited Dr. Mishra inside the cabin and both of them took their seats.

Dr. Mishra: **I hope Dr. Rohitogi, apko information mil gaya patient ke bare me.**

Dr. Rohitogi: **yes doctor…. Mumbai CID se ACP sir ka phone aya tha. Mr. Abhijeet is his man…. Am I right?**

Dr. Mishra: **sure. Aur inke sath inka bhai senior inspector Daya aye hai. Kafi padheshan hai. Aur bahat sensitive bhi. Toh thora dhyan se handle karna parega. Aur aap please media se yeh baat hide hi rakhe toh behtar hoga. ACP sir ka strict order hai.**

Dr. Rohitogi nodded understandingly…. **is halat me patient party padheshan hote hi hai. Yeh toh normal hai. Aur police ke mamle me hum protocol follow karte hai doctor.**

Dr. Mishra: **haan woh bhi hai. khyar… aap pahele checkup kar lijiye. Phir hum case discuss karte hai. Mr. Daya se bhi ek baar mil lete hai.**

Dr. Rohitogi guided him towards ICU. Daya stood outside there. Seeing Dr. Mishra, a little relaxing shade came over his face.

Dr. Rohitogi introduced himself to Daya. He also greeted the doctor.

Dr. Mishra: **officer aap bahar hi rukiye. Hum Mr. Abhijeet ka present condition check kar ke aate hai.**

Daya nodded positively and both the doctors entered ICU.

Time passed like a snail, Daya thought. Only 20 minutes had passed…. but it's like 20 years for him.

Lastly after 45 minutes both the doctors came out with serious face while discussing something.

Daya approached them… **doctor!**

Dr. Rohitogi: **Aap humare sath chaliye. Hum cabin me baat karte hai.**

Daya worriedly followed them.

After entering Dr. Rohitogi's chamber, Daya eagerly asked about Abhijeet.

 **Aap pahele bataiye Mr. Abhijeet apka bhai hain?** Dr. Rohitogi asked.

Daya nodded strongly.

Dr. Rohitogi: **matlab kuch bhi baat ho, aap sunne ko tayar hai?**

Daya looked at Dr. Mishra confusingly.

Dr. Rohitogi: **dekhiye inspector, hum jitna Mr. Abhijeet ka medical reports aab tak study kar paye…. Hume nehi lagta sirf neurologist se unka treatment ho payega.**

Daya instantly: **what do you mean doctor?**

Dr. Rohitogi: **aap please abhi se tension mat lijiye. Hum koi risk nehi lena chahte. kiunki as per Dr. Mishra, zakham kafi purana hai. Agar instantly ilaj hota toh sayad yeh sab sochna nehi padhta. Lekin aab hume bahat careful rahena chahiye.**

Daya impatiently: **please doctor, aap saaf saaf kahiye baat kya hai? Abhijeet thik toh ho jayega?**

Dr. Rohitogi: **Hume kisi cardiologist aur eye specialist se bhi advice lena hoga. Aur apko ek bond sign karna padhega uske liye. Hospital ka rule hai.**

Daya: **doctor you are absolutely free to do any treatment of my brother. Mujhe bas woh har haal me fit and fine chahiye pahele jaysa.**

Dr. Mishra opened his mouth lastly: **don't worry Daya ji. Hum Abhijeet ji ko sahi salamat hi apke sath Mumbai bhejne wale. Aap please formalities pura kar lijiye. Tab tak hum treatment procedure start karte hai.**

Dr. Rohitogi: **hum pahele hi humare hospital ke jane- mane cardiologist aur ophthalmologist Dr. Tushar aur Dr. Sishir ko bula liye. Woh bas aate hi honge.**

Daya nodded understandably and walked towards reception with a heavy heart.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 ** _Mumbai_**

Bureau door flanged open with laud shout of DCP sir…. **yeh bureau hai… CID bureau? Wah… dekho toh… subha ka nau (9 am) baj raha hai…. koi senior inspector, ACP…. koi nehi aya abhi tak. Aare ayega bhi kaha se? Mai toh bhul hi gaya… idhar ek senior inspector toh dimag ka mariz hai. Kabhi bhi kahi pe bhi behosh hona unta adat hai. Aur dusra uska nurse hai.**

All present officers looked at him with hatred expression.

DCP sir looked at all…. **aise ankhe phar phar ke dekh raho ho kya mujhe? Mai aisa kya kahe diya? Apke Bhagwan jaysa Daya sir ka kartooten kuch pata hai? Kal usne media ko dhakka diya. Zabardasti ki. Kinta badnami hui CID ka, pata hai?**

Sachin couldn't take it anymore. He came forward…. **Sir, aap sayad bhul rahe hai Abhijeet sir ka yeh bimari duty ke liye hi hua. Aur aab bhi woh jin halat me hai, wo chot bhi unhe duty nibhate waqt hi laga tha. Apke officer jaan ki bazi laga ke case solve kiya… ispe apka koi garv nehi? Sirf media me thora badnami kya hua… aap itna chidh rahe hai!**

DCP sir suddenly starts clapping…. **Wah bhae Sachin…. Tumhara zaban aajkal bahat chal raha hai! Apne senior se aise baat karte hai!** he smirked.

 **Mr. Sachin, bhulo mat tum ek mamuli sa inspector ho. aur jo senior ke puja tum kar rahe ho, jis din uska bhule ki nakat tumhe kisi badha musibat me dhakel dega… tab akal ayega tumhara.**

Sachin looked straight in his eyes: **sir, paheli baat yeh hai, Abhijeet sir natak nehi karte kabhi…. apke tarha** (in extreme low voice) **. Dusri baat, humare senior pujne ke layak hai, is liye hum unhe pujte hai. Warna aap toh** …. He stopped.

DCP sir fumed in anger: **tumhara himmat kayse hua, mujhe kayar bolne ka? Tum jante ho, iska anjaam kya ho sakta? Mai tumhe suspend bhi kar sakta hoon.**

 **Lekin tum karoge nehi use suspend. Aur DCP Chitrole, tumhe kaun kayar kaha idhar? Koi gawah hai? Nehi. Tum khud hi yeh baat chera** …. Strong voice of ACP Pradyuman came from the entrance.

ACP sir stood infront of DCP sir…. **Sachin mamuli sa inspector nehi hai. Woh ek undercover cop rahe chuka hai kuch saal pahele tak. Kaii secret mission success karke usne apka naam roshan kiya. Woh din apko yaad nehi sirrr** (he stressed the word Sir)?

DCP sir fumbled: **dekho Pradyuman, jo bhi ho… tumhara yeh officer mujhe insult kiya.**

ACP sir lightly: **aab koi apna mazak urana khud chahta hai toh dusre kya kar sakta hai!**

Officers somehow suppressed their laughter burst.

DCP sir: **Daya ko kiun jane diya tum ACP? Kiske order li tum?**

ACP sir (calmly): **khud ka.**

DCP sir shocked.

ACP sir: **Daya aur Abhijeet ka immediate boss mai hoon Chitrole sahab. Abhijeet medical ground pe chutti pe hai. Aap kuch kar nehi sakte. Aur Daya ko mai chutti di, ek hapte ke liye. Meri marzi, mai apne juniors ko kab chutti doon. Aapko isme parna nehi chahiye. Aur rahi baat media ka…. Aap kal kahan the jab itna sab kuch ho gaya? Press conference maine ki…. DIG sir statement diye. Apka badnami kahan se aa gaya! Apka toh udhar koi pucha bhi nehi!**

DCP sir was looking here and there due to embarrassment. He noticed officers' teasing stare and rushed outside.

Officers busted into a great laugh.

ACP sir (murmured): **Nataunki!**

Freddy asked him… **sir, Delhi se koi khabar?**

ACP sir's face covered in tension suddenly: **nehi Freddy kuch khas nehi. Daya message bheja tha. Tab woh log ambulance me the, hospital ja rahe the. Aab tak aur kuch khabar nehi aya.**

Purvi: **sir, hum toh unhe phone kar sakte hai?**

ACP sir: **nehi abhi nehi. Pata nehi hospital me jake sayad use doctors se milna hoga. kaii sare formalities bhi pura karna hoga. Aur tension me hoga, woh toh alag. Kuch der baad mai baat karta hoon. Tum log apna apna kaam pe lag jao. Abhijeet aur Daya nehi hai, toh DCP ko tana marne ka koi mauka nehi dena hai.**

Officers nodded positively and went back to their respective works.

After sometimes Freddy knocked ACP sir's cabin door.

With due permission he entered there but said nothing.

ACP sir noticed his hesitation and stopped his work… **kya baat hai Freddy… kuch kehna hai?**

Freddy: **sir, mujhe Daya sir ke liye bahat chinta ho raha hai. Woh akele kayse manage karenge? Doctors ko visit karna parega. Kahin bahar jana hoga toh bhi unhi ko karna parega. Phir thora bahat rest bhi toh chahiye unhe.**

ACP sir sighed…. **Baat toh tumhara sahi hai Freddy. Lekin DCP kya tamasha banake gaya, dekha tumne? Mai khud hi Delhi jana chahta tha. Kayse manage karun, samajh nehi aa raha.**

Freddy: **aap bura na mane toh ek baat kahun sir?**

ACP sir looked at him.

Freddy: **aap filhal do (2) din kar ke bari bari hume chutti dijiye. Mai agar aaj Daya sir ko Delhi me join kar loon toh parso aap Sachin sir ko bhej dijiye. Do din baad aur koi jayega. DCP sir kuch bol bhi nehi payenge aur hum udhar Daya sir ke sath ruk bhi payenge.**

ACP sir smiled broad… **wah Freddy… tumhara dimag sach me aaj daur raha hai!**

Freddy turned shy.

ACP sir (teased): **abhi bhi tum idhar hi khara ho? Jao bhae… ghar jao, packing karo. Mai ticket ka intezam karke kisi se bhijwa dunga. Jitna zaldi ho sake, ready ho jao.**

Freddy bid his senior a thankful good bye and rushed towards his residence.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 ** _Delhi_**

Daya sited outside Dr. Rohitogi's cabin looked at some unspecified point. Suddenly he felt a vibration beside. It was his cellphone & ACP sir calling.

Daya sighed and received the call… **sir!**

ACP sir softly…. **Kya baat hai beta? Bahat tired sound kar rahe ho.**

Daya: **sir, mujhe kuch samajh nehi aa raha hai. pichle ek ghante se doctors meeting me hai. Abhijeet ko aisa kya ho gaya sir, itne sare doctors…. Aur koi kuch sahi se bata bhi nehi rahe hai.**

ACP sir shocked: **itne sare? Sahi se batao Daya. Mai Salunkhe se Dr. Mishra ko phone karwaun?**

Daya: **pata nehi sir. Dr. Mishra ke sath is hospital ka aur ek neurologist toh hai hi… Dr. Rohitogi. Aab koi cardiologist, eye specialist sab aa gaye. Mujhe bahat tension ho raha hai. Aur yeh log Abhijeet ko ICU me rakhhe hai aab.**

ACP sir: **tension mat lo Daya. Humare Abhijeet born fighter hai. Kitna badha badha musibat usne sambhal liya. Yeh kya ek chota sa pathhar…. Uska kuch bigar nehi payega.**

Daya smiled sadly.

ACP sir: **wo haan… tumhe ek khabar dena bhi hai…..**

Daya cut his boss in a jiffy…. **Mission aa gaya koi?**

ACP sir: **nehi nehi. Relax Daya. Mai toh tumhe ek achha news deta hoon. Freddy aa raha hai udhar. Dopahar me hi pahauch jayega wo.**

Daya: **sir, iski kya zaroorat? Mai hoon na?**

ACP sir: **Dayaaaa….. it's my order. Freddy tumhare sath rahega. Aur bureau ki chinta tum filhal na hi karo toh behtar hoga. Tum logoka ACP sir abhi bhi hain.**

Daya embarrassed… **ok sir. Phir bhi aap pe pressure….**

ACP sir: **woh sab abhi tumhe sochne ka zaroorar nehi….thik hai? Tum Freddy ko necessary details bhej do. Abhi adhe ghante me uska flight hai.**

Daya cut the call and was typing hospital address, Dr. Rohitogi's cabin door got open.

A ward boy came to him… **sir, apko andar doctor sahab bula rahe hai.**

Daya immediately rushed towards cabin. He got tense looking serious faces of all four doctors.

Dr. Mishra greeted him and offered the seat.

The silent faces of doctors made Daya more and more nervous internally, though he managed to maintain a serious face.

Finally Dr. Rohitogi started…. **Mr. Daya….. apka bhai, Mr. Abhijeet is suffering by an internal brain hemorrhage.**

Daya already was prepared for such a bad news. He just inhales deep and looked straight at Dr. Rohitogi.

The doctor continued….. **unhe chot lagne se hi hemorrhage hua hai. Severe headache, vomiting… yeh sab toh aap jante hi hai. Sayad unhe weakness aur blur vision ka bhi problem ho raha hoga.**

Daya: **kal subha tak vision problem sayad Abhijeet ko hua nehi doctor. Haan… lekin vomiting subha se hi achanak start hua.**

Dr. Mishra: **CT scan ke mutabik unhe bahat hi chota sa hisse me injury hai. Brain ke uss jagah pe blood clot ho gaya. Hum cardiac problem ke bare me bhi soch rahe the sath sath. Lekin uska koi dar nehi hai.**

Dr. Tushar: **I must say Mr. apka bhai bahat healthy life lead karte hain. Humne unka medical history dekha. Yeh bahat afsosh ki baat hai woh amnesia ka patient hai. Lekin iske alawa Abhijeet ji bilkul fit and fine hai.**

Dr. Sishir: **hum abhi toh koi aur test nehi kar sakte. Kiunki, blood pressure normal hona pahele zaroori hai. Aur iske liya unhe hosh me ana zaroori hai.**

Dr. Rohitogi: **hum aab pahele Abhijeet ji ko hosh me lane ka koshish kar rahe hain. Kiunki already 18 hours bit gaya unhe behosh hue. Agar aaj sham tak unhe hosh aa jaye, aap befikar ho sakte hai. Recovery smooth hoga. Nehi toh….**

Daya asked hurriedly…. **Nehi toh…. Kya doctor?**

Dr. Mishra: **nehi toh patient ka life risk ho sakte hain. Complications bahat kuch ho sakta hai. Aysi halat me first 24 hours bahat vital hai.**

Daya shocked to his core. His all world trembled for a moment.

Dr. Mishra patted his back…. **Itnisi chot pe kisika life risk hota nehi wayse. Aur aap log physically toh bahat fit hote hain. Itna jada mat sochiye officer. Zitna zaldi ho sake Mr. Abhijeet ko hosh aa jaye, bas yeh dua kijiye.**

Daya merely managed to ask…. **Kya mai usse mil sakta hoon? Please…**

Dr. Rohitogi tried to deny strongly but Dr. Mishra cut him and gave permission.

Daya left from there.

He silently reached near ICU and stopped at doorstep while looking Abhijeet's closed eyes and various machines and drips attached with his body. He took few minutes to compose himself and finally after some moments, started taking steps towards Abhijeet.

He reached close to his buddy and sat on a stool nearby.

He quietly grabbed Abhijeet's hand and after few moments tears started rolling down from his eyes.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A nurse entered ICU after carefully looking the surroundings. She glanced at bed number 2. A pale faced police officer (that's what she knew only) lying there motionless. And beside the bed an almost same aged man sited there rested his head on lying man's arm with closed eyes.

The nurse marched towards that man on tiptoe. She couldn't understand whether the man sited there was sleeping or not. She tried to call him in a whisper…. **Sir!**

No reaction came at first.

She tried again, this time a little louder…. **Sirrr!**

Daya got straight within a moment. The nurse shocked to see his red eyes and messy condition.

Nurse: **aap Mr. Daya hain?**

Daya nodded in positive.

Nurse: **aap se milne aye hai koi. Bahar wait kar rahe hai.**

Daya in confused face: **mujhse! Delhi me?** looking at Abhijeet **nehi nehi mai ise akela nehi chor sakta aur….**

Nurse tried to make him understand…. **Sir, ICU me patient party wayse hi allowed nehi hote. Phir bhi doctor apko permission diye hai. Mai samajh sakti hoon. Lekin sir, yeh humare roj ka kaam hai. Aap befikar ho kar jaiye. Hum hai inka khyal rakhne ke liye. Woh kafi time se aye hue hai.**

Daya observed surrounding…. A tensed silence prevailed there in ICU. Only sounds of different machines were echoed.

He nodded still not convinced manner but approached outside silently.

He found Freddy standing there and looking towards him in concern.

Daya sighed: **aare Freddy! Tum kab aye?**

Freddy smiled…. **karib adha ghanta pahele. Aap phone nehi utaye toh mai sidha reception se puch kar doctor se mil ke aa raha hoon.**

Daya made a sorry face and quickly took out his mobile…. 10 missed calls of Freddy were there.

 **Sorry Freddy… mujhe pata hi nehi chala….**

Freddy: **sorry mat kahiye sir. Mujhe pata hai, aap kitna tension me hain. Doctor se baat ki mai.**

Daya looked at him with a lost eye.

Freddy: **sir, aap please chinta mat kijiye. Sab thik ho jayega. Abhijeet sir ko zald hi hosh aa jayega.**

Daya's voice turned teary…. **lekin kab Freddy? Kab? Kal se yeh aise padha hai….**

Freddy said nothing, just softly pressed Daya's shoulder….. **apne kuch khaya sir, subha se?**

Daya came into anger and hurriedly made distance from Freddy …. **Tum hosh me toh ho? Mera bhai kal sham se behosh padha hai. Ghar se lab… Mumbai se Delhi aa gaye hum, use kuch khabar hi nehi…. aur tum mujhe kahe rahe ho…. khane ke liye!**

Freddy tried to say something. But Daya cut him immediately raising his hands…. **Tum aye hi kiun? Maine kisiko ane ke liye kaha? Kisi se help manga? Nehi nah…. toh phir? Mujhe kisi ka koi sahara nehi chahiye. Mai khayal rakh sakta hoon apne bhai ka. Woh jab thik ho jayega… hosh me ayega… mai use le kar hi lautunga.**

Freddy tried again…. **Sir…**

But Daya already made his way towards ICU blabbering in low tone…. **Koi nehi chahiye mujhe. Galati mera hai. Mai hi thik karunga Abhi ko. Use kuch nehi hoga….**

Freddy stood there like a statue….. helplessly….. looking the way Daya gone.

His phone buzzing sound made him alert….. **Yes sir** …. he received ACP sir's call.

ACP sir: **nehi mana Daya? Abhijeet ke pass baytha hai?**

Freddy: **sir, Daya sir bahat padheshan hai. Unka yeh halat dekha nehi jata mujhse. Agar sach me kuch gadbad ho gaya toh mai sambhal nehi paunga sayad unhe** …. his voice turned teary.

ACP sir (convincingly): **Abhijeet ko kuch nehi hoga Freddy. Dr. Mishra se Salunkhe baat ki hai. 90% chance hai recovery ka. Bas Abhijeet ekbar hosh me aa jaye.**

Freddy: **mai tab tak Daya sir ko kayse sambhalun sir? Woh toh ek pal ke liye bhi Abhijeet sir se dur jane ko tayar nehi. Lekin unhone kal raat se thik se na kuch khaya, sone ka toh sawal hi nehi. Aise toh wo hi bimar padh jayenge sir.**

ACP sir: **dekho Freddy, tum toh jante ho uss emotional ko. Ho sake toh emotional blackmail hi karo.**

Freddy: **Daya sir mujhse bahat gussa ho kar chale gaye sir.**

ACP sir: **thik hai. filhal rehne hi do. Zabardasti karne ka zaroorat nehi. kisika baat sunega nehi abhi. Bas uska dhyan rakhna. Use apna baat manane wala hi khilayega use. Tum dekhna, kuch hi der me Abhijeet hosh me aa jayega, mera dil kahe raha hai.**

Freddy sighed & the call cut from both side.

Freddy slowly made his way towards the small temple present in hospital corridor…. **Yeh kaisi chunauti hai Bhagwan? Aap humesha humare dono sir ko itna musibat me kiun daal te ho? Inka galati kya? Yeh toh nainsaafi hai! Please Abhijeet sir ko hosh me la do…. Please Bhagwan** ….. he was crying harshly folding his hands in front of idol of Almighty present there.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Daya was in his own pool of thoughts sitting beside his buddy in ICU when felt a sudden slight movement in Abhijeet's fingers. His face glowed like a 1000 watt bulb & he eagerly looked for any nurse inside. Not finding anyone, he rushed towards outside with a loud call **Freddy…..**

Freddy stood there supporting the wall got tense looking Daya's excited red face.

Daya in hurry: **hosh aa raha hai…. Freddy…. doctor ko bulao…..zaldiiii**

Freddy nodded and left from there in a microsecond.

Daya again hurriedly entered ICU & grabbed Abhijeet's hands in his one hand and got busy waving his brother's head by another hand….gently and delicately…. May be tried to assure himself own….. Everything is going to be alright…. after Abhijeet gaining back his conscious….

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing to say more. Already I'm late….. A superrr long late actually. So don't wanna distract you guys with my bakbak.

..

..

 **g.c.** , **Guest, A.S Anjaana, Guest, Guest, artanish, nitu, priya, Nehal, RAI, Push23, shalu, LoveAbhi, ABHICHARM, Guest, Bhumi98, Padmini…..** _Thank you for waiting this long (im)patiently!_

..

..

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** _I'm shocked…. My crazy fan! My? Am I dreaming? He he he…. Dear, apki penname jinke naam se hai…. unka crazy fan hi raho ji aap. Mai toh ek mamuli sa writer hoon :) :) aur aap daro nehi ji…. Aise cases me bahat se complications hota hai…. toh diff fields ke doctor ka observation bhi zaroori hota hai. Thank you_

 **Guest:** _hello ji :) its ok…. Once me also was a silent reader! Thank you…. lastly you have reviewed & you are enjoying it_

 **DSP. 1** : _loh ji…. Mai sach me from the year 2013….. Visiting this site as a happy silent reader…. Then from 2014…. As a happy reviewer (Guest obvio ;P) ! Achha…. Mujhme talent hai! Itni tariff…. Bhai, yeh kuch jada nhi ho raha hain ;) toh DSP sahab crime spot pe apka humesha swagat rahega :) :P Thank you :)_

 **Hamdard duo:** _gussa nhi ji, irritated hoon. Character declare kiya gaya tha pahele hi, phir bhi reviewer kahe rahe hai…. attention draw & all bla… bla… choro…. Yeh sab important nehi hai kuch. Thank you for your review_

 **Srija:** _ahem… ahem… yeh compliment mujhe kisse mili…. Would be doctor Miss Srija se…. yah phir doctor saheba Srija madam se? Google baba ka ashirbaad hai yeh wayse :) Thank you dear. Love u too._

 **GD:** _apke hukum sarankhon par Dada. Sorry for those mistakes :( :( I must have poured chilly water on your hope nah? sooo soooo late this time I am! A big thank you for your unique guidance_

 **The last four Guest reviewer(s):** _I guess those 4 reviews came from 1 reviewer. Thank you for liking this story & sorry for making you wait this looooong! I think you reviewed from mobile. There is a preset sentence Type Your Review Here in review box…. whn u writes from ur cell phone, this preset message also posted. Please, delete it & then type ur msg… post it…. Only ur review will post in that case. Thank you_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

Doctors reached there almost running. They requested Daya to wait outside so that they could do their work without any disturbance.

Daya unwantedly came out & sat on bench with a thud.

Freddy supported him…. **Sir, aap itna tensed kiun ho rahe ho? Hum toh kab se is pal ka intezar me the.**

Daya looked at him silently: **pata nehi Freddy… dar lag raha hai. Kahin kuch serious na kahe de doctors. Post symptoms bahat aham hota hai in sab cases me, unlogone kaha tha…. tumhe yaad nehi?**

Freddy tried to assure his senior: **kuch complication nehi hoga sir. Aap itna zada sochiye mat. Sab achha hi hoga.**

Daya: **mai nehi chahta mera bhai sahi ho jaye aab, Freddy? Lekin kya karun… dar toh lagta hai… agar phir se memory pe asar padh gaya toh?**

Freddy shook to his core remembering the different memory loss phases… the critical situations… the helplessness…. The short tempered Abhijeet sir!

He softly put his hand on Daya's arm… **iss baar aisa kuch nehi hoga sir. Yakeen rakhiye… iss baar Abhijeet sir ko phir se woh dard nehi sehna padhega.**

Daya sighed: **kash… aisa hi ho Freddy…. Iss baar uske sath aur kuch hona nehi chahiye.** He closed his eyes in extreme anxiety.

The two officers silently were waiting outside the ICU… hoping for a good news…. eagerly & patiently.

After 15 minutes Dr. Tushar & Dr. Sishir had come out. Daya only stood up looking them when Freddy asked about his Abhijeet sir.

Both the doctors didn't clear anything & departed from there saying only, now it's better be explained by Dr. Mishra & Dr. Rohitogi.

Lastly after a good long 35- 40 minutes the neurologist duo came out.

This time it's Daya, who just attacked the doctors with his continuous crazy quarries.

Dr. Mishra tried to pacify him with a relaxing gesture.

Daya…. even Freddy also got confuse…. **Abhijeet/ Abhijeet sir kayse hai? Woh thik toh hai? Tension nehi hai toh kuch?** both the officers barged on doctor duo at the same time.

 **Hum usse/unse mil sakte hai…. please doctor** …. Doctor duo looked at the cops with wide eyes.

Dr. Rohitogi: **aap log please pahele shant ho jaiye. Aap ka officer toh aab khatre se bahar hai, lekin jis tarha aap dono bechyan ho rahe hai, aap ko panic attack aa sakta hai… khas kar ke sir aap ko….** he pointed at Daya.

Daya went to say something in rash but stopped immediately listening that very **Khatre se bahar hai.**

Gradually a pure relaxing shade spread over his face.

He folded his hands in front of both the doctors…. **Kis shabd se aap ka shrukria ada karun doctor, mujhe samajh nehi aa raha. Bas mere bhai ke jaan bachha lene ke liye thank you so much.**

Freddy also supported his senior, while Dr. Mishra quickly held Daya's hands embarrassingly…. **Yeh aap kya kar rahe officer! Aise hath jorna aap jaise cop ko sobha nehi deta. Aap toh Salunkhe ka bete jaise hai. Uss nate mera yeh toh farz tha. Aap logoke bare me Salunkhe aksar baten karta hai, mujhe bhi aap logose milne ka bahat saukh tha, lekin aisi mulakat…. Soche nehi kabhi.**

Both Daya & Freddy smiled shyly in reply.

Daya (in hurry): **mai Abhijeet se ekbar mil leta hoon.**

Dr. Rohitogi immediately stopped him: **sorry Mr. Daya, abhi aap unse mil nehi sakte.**

Daya perplexed: **kiun? Abhi bhi khatra hai? Phir aap ne toh….**

Dr. Mishra assured him: **nehi nehi Daya ji…. Mr. Abhijeet aab sach me khatre se bahar hai. Aap befikar rahiye. Lekin hume aab unhe bas 6-8 hours ke liye under observation rakhna padhega. Is dauran hum apko milne ki permission nehi de sakte.**

Daya nodded still not convinced manner…. **Achha! Phir bhi ek bar use dekh sakta hoon please? Bas ek bar dekh loon….**

Dr. Rohitogi: **dekh toh aap zaroor sakte. Lekin hum andar aur apko allow nehi kar payenge. Sorry… & if you people don't mind hum cabin me baat kar sakte….** The young doctor addressed both the cops.

Daya & Freddy glanced for once at Abhijeet from the circular glass window of ICU door & unwantedly followed doctors in Dr. Rohitogi's cabin.

Dr. Rohitogi initiated looking at both of them: **dekhiye sir, Mr. Abhijeet aab kafi had tak out of danger hai. Unhe hosh me ana sabse zaroori tha. Aur yeh aap logoka dua ka kamal…. primarily bahat zada tension aab aur hai nehi.**

Daya (impatiently): **toh phir aap hume milne kiun nehi de rahe?**

Dr. Mishra continued: **hume kuch test karna padhega. Iske liye sabse pahele unke BP normal hona chahiye.** He looked at Daya…. **sorry officer, hume aap ka Abhijeet ji se attachment pata hai… lekin hume unhe under observation rakhna padhega. Unka mind relax hona important. Hope you understand…**

Daya gave a strange smile in reply.

This time Freddy approached…. **Doctor sorry to say, Daya sir agar ek baar mil lete Abhijeet sir se, mai dawe ke sath kahe sakta hoon, Abhijeet sir ka BP zaldi normal ho jata. Aap samajh nehi** **payenge… inn dono ka bonding. Yeh dono ek- dusre ke liye kuch bhi miracle kar sakte.** He was going to blabber some more but stopped abruptly felt a hard squeeze on his hand under table.

Dr. Mishra keenly watched him & smiled: **mujhe pata hai sir, ek ke pukar dushre ko maut ke muh se bhi chin le sakta hai. Mai pahele kabhi aap logose mila nehi lekin Salunkhe se aap ek- ek ke bare me achhi tarha se wakif hoon mai.**

The NRI doctor addressed Daya: **officer agar hum apko ek baar milne ki permission de bhi de, wagar takleef apko aur kuch nehi milega. Abhijeet ji baat karne ki halat me hai nehi, bahat zada weak ho gaye blood loss se aur medicine effect toh hai hi. Karib adha ghanta baad unhe tests ke liye dusre room le jaya jayega. Tab aap unse mil lena.**

Daya strongly asked: **reports kab tak ayega?**

Dr. Rohitogi: **kal tak aa jayega. Aur kal subha aap unse mil bhi sakte hai. Lekin please iss waqt….**

Daya cut him…. **aap fikar mat kijiye doctor. Kuch bhi kijiye, bas use sahi salamat dekhna hai hume.** He looked at Freddy who gave him a supporting nod.

Mean time Daya's phone was starting vibrate. He excused himself outside looking at caller ID.

Freddy examined keenly all the doctors' body languages with his usual detective sight. Though he didn't found anything wrong yet could not helped himself from framing the quarry….. **agar kuch bhi baat ho toh aap mujhe bata satke hai doctor…** he looked straight at Dr. Mishra. **Koi bhi… kaysi bhi khatra…. Mai sambhal lunga Daya sir ko. Aap fikar mat kijiye. Bas hume sach janna hai.**

Dr. Mishra shocked at first listen this unexpected issue. But he managed well…. **Nehi nehi officer. Hum kuch chupa nehi rahe. Sach me Abhijeet ji khatre se bahar hai. Aap befikar rahiye.** He told all with a warm smile.

Dr. Rohitogi also smiled this time: **aap policewalon se bhala hum kuch chupa sakte? Agar hum aisa chahte bhi, phir bhi aap logoka sharp eyes se kuch chutega toh nehi!**

In reply Freddy just gave an awkward smile.

Dr. Rohitogi: **hume bas kuch test hi karna hai. Uss hisab se hum medicines aur precautions advice karenge. Bas… tension ki koi baat nehi.**

Daya entered at the same time.

He asked immediately: **kis baat ki tension?**

Freddy replied: **kuch nehi sir. Doctors ka kehna hai, Abhijeet sir ko kuch din rest lena hoga.**

Daya thoughtfully: **hm…. Aur kuch doctor?**

Dr. Mishra looked at Freddy for once & then softly: **philhaal aur kuch nehi Daya ji. Kal tak reports bhi aa jayega. Uske baad hi exactly kuch bata payenge. Haan… kuch baat ka dhyan aap ko rakhna padhega… bas.**

Daya: **woh kya?**

Dr. Rohitogi: **jaise ki aap jante hai, Abhijeet ji ke brain ka ek chota sa hissa me blood clot ho gaya…. it can cause swelling. Reports ane ke baad hi pata chalega, medicine se overcome ho sakta ki nehi… phir bhi kuch precautions humesha aap ko lena hoga. Philhaal kuch dinon tak unhe dizziness, headache, hazy vision, sleep disturbance, vomiting…. Yeh sab hota rahega. Bahat zald tired bhi ho jayenge. Lekin ghabrane ki koi baat nehi. Under proper treatment, woh zald hi duty zoin kar sakte.**

Both Daya & Freddy thanked doctors and came out.

A soothing shade was there over their gesture.

Daya: **ACP sir the Freddy. Iss baar tum phone nehi uthaye.**

Freddy shocked: **kya! Hey Bhagwan, mai ACP sir ka phone dhyan nehi diya!**

Daya smiled: **koi nehi Freddy. Woh log udhar tension me hai kitna, toh humse ek- adh mistake ho hi sakta, kiun? Sir kuch bolenge nehi tumhe. Mai baat kar li. Tension mat lo.**

Freddy sighed.

Daya: **wayse, doctors kis tension ke bare me baat kar rahe the?**

Freddy jerked with the sudden question…. **Ne… nehi… sir. Kuch nehi.**

Daya glared & Freddy opened up innocently…. **Sach me sir, kuch nehi. Woh aap bahar gaye the toh mai doctor se puch liya agar koi tension wali baat hai, joh sayad woh chupana chahte… mujhe bata sakte hai. Mai aap ko tutne nehi dunga.**

Daya smirked: **achha…. Toh Bhagwan ke samne kaun ro raha tha tab se!**

Freddy embarrassed: **kya sir!** He tried to divert the matter…. **Ok sir, chaliye. Abhijeet sir se mil lete hai.**

They marched towards the ICU again to meet Abhijeet.

Soon Abhijeet brought on stretcher from there for test room. He was in semiconscious stage due to medicine effect. Daya's heart pinched to see the various drips & oxygen mask attached with his brother's body. He looked at his buddy's calm yet pale silent face & all the previous wariness came in his mind. He closed his eyes to gulp that fear & tried to calm his own mind. He carefully but firmly spread his hands over Abhijeet's head as if wanting to pass all the positive energies into his buddy's body. A silent tear drop fell on Abhijeet's forehead which swiftly cleared by Freddy who supported his senior so that he didn't lose his control in front of others.

A ward boy came forward with professional tone… **sir, abhi hume patient ko le jana hai.**

Daya closed his eyes in pain listening the **patient** for his brother. He loosened his grip & they were gone.

..

..

..

..

Daya didn't know for how much times he sat in the waiting area of hospital absentmindedly when felt a hand on his shoulder. With a mild jerk he backed in present, looked towards the face of the person and found Dr. Mishra.

Freddy also stood up looking the veteran doctor.

Dr. Mishra in a light voice: **coffee?**

Daya as well as Freddy confused: **sorry!**

Dr. Mishra while smiling: **coffee piyenge aap log?**

Daya nodded in no… **thanks doctor. Lekin hume abhi kuch nehi pina.**

Dr. Mishra raised his eyebrow: **dinner bhi nehi karna?**

Freddy in sad voice: **Abhijeet sir se mile bina Daya sir kuch khayenge- piyenge nehi doctor. Mera bhi man nehi.**

Dr. Mishra: **lekin Abhijeet ji ko toh room me shift kiya gaya. Phir bhi aap log unse milenge nehi?**

Daya jumped on his feet: **kya! Abhijeet thik hai… usse mil sakte hum?**

Dr. Mishra was smiling on his antics seeing Daya's excitement: **beshak mil sakte. Lekin aab woh so rahe hai. Toh baat nehi ho payega aap ka.**

Daya's face fell: **so rahe hai… phir se…**

Dr. Mishra: **examination ke dauran woh kafi exert ho gaye the. Toh hume unhe sedate karna padha. Rest bahat zaroori hai unke liye.**

Daya (slowly): **achha…. Rest kar raha hai…?**

Dr. Mishra patted his arm: **mil lijiye officer apke bhai se. Salunkhe bahat gussa kar raha tha, apko milne nehi diya, sunke.**

Daya looked at him with thankful eyes & rushed to the room where Abhijeet was kept. Freddy also followed his senior uttered an earnest thank you to doctor.

..

..

..

..

Daya tried to make himself steady standing at doorstep of the room. He looked at his best friend… the same person with whom he was some hours ago also but the situation was totally different then. He mentally cursed the various machines surrounding Abhijeet's bed & obviously that stones by which Abhijeet was attacked on his head before one week in this very Delhi.

He gently gripped Abhijeet's free hand…. **Boss… yeh tum thik nehi kiya bilkul. Itna bhi kya padheshani mujhse, hosh ane ke baad ek baar milne ka mauka bhi nehi diye tum, phir se so gaye. Yeh toh galat baat hai Abhi.** His whisper turned teary unknowingly… **mai tumhare liye inta padheshan ho raha hoon aur tum ho ke sote hi ja rahe ho! Almost 24 hours se soye hi to the. Phir se doctors sula diya tumhe. Unhe kya pata, lekin tum toh bata sakte the mujhe tumse milna tha. Mujhse ek baar mil lete… phir jitna ji chahe sote… mai kya tumhe mana karta!** Tears were flowing from his eyes nonstop.

A nurse approached to him… **sir, abhi patient ko aram karne dijiye.**

Daya turned to her: **kal se aram hi toh kar raha hai. Aur kitna sona ise!**

Freddy entered same time: **sorry sister. Woh actually bhai hai inka. Toh thora zada padheshan hai. Hum doctor se permission leke aye. Koi awaz aur nehi hoga. But please hume kuch der sir ke pass rahne dijiye.**

Nurses made a long face: **patient ko disturbe nehi hona chahiye.**

Freddy assured her & she left.

Dr. Mishra came there after a while…. **Raat ko aap me se koi ek hi ruk sakte hai officer.**

Daya & Freddy simultaneously answered…. **Mai rukta hoon.**

Dr. Mishra looked both of them: **lekin mere pass toh Mumbai se order aya apko idhar rukna hai** … eyeing at Freddy.

Daya protested: **nehi… mai rukta hoon.** He strongly grabbed Abhijeet's hand… **mai ise aur akela nehi chorunga. Mai rahunga Abhi ke pass.**

Dr. Mishra: **thik hai Daya ji, aap ACP sir se baat kar lijiye. Unka phone aya tha. Unhone Fredrick ji ko hospital me rahne ko kaha…**

Daya went outside to call ACP sir. Within 1/ 2 bells phone was received.

Daya (over telephone): **sir mujhe rehna hai Abhi ke pass. Aap aise order kiun de diya? Aab toh koi khatra bhi nehi.**

ACP sir (softly): **isi liye order de raha hoon beta.**

Daya: **matlab?**

ACP sir: **tumhe toh apna bhai ke siwa is waqt duniya me kuch aur dikh nehi raha. Lekin mai toh tum logoka baap hoon… mujhe toh sabka dhayan rakhna padhega.**

Daya confused: **mai samjha nehi sir…**

ACP sir: **subha se kuch khaya tumne?**

Daya fumbled: **ne… nehi sir.**

ACP sir: **mujhe pata hai. Ek cup coffee tak tumhe pila nehi saka Freddy. Kal se aise bina khaye- piye ghum rahe ho. Rest nehi liya kal se. Subha se udhar hospital me padhe ho. Beta, Abhijeet toh kuch hi din me thik ho jayega. Lekin tumhara kya?**

Daya instantly: **sir, mai thik hoon. Mujhe kuch nehi hua.**

ACP sir: **pata hai, tumhe kuch nehi hua. Lekin beta, doctors kahe rahe hai nah… aaj raat Abhijeet sirf soyega... koi aur complications nehi hoga. Kisiko rukne ka zaroorat nehi. Lekin hum use akela toh nehi chor sakte? Freddy hai uske sath. Tum raat ke liye bas hotel jao, thora aram kar lo. Subha aa jana phir. Aare kabhi dusron ko bhi mauka de do Abhijeet ke khidmat me. Woh humare bhi apna hai Daya.**

Daya tried for last time… **lekin sir..**

ACP sir (sternly): **Dayaaa…..koi lekin wekin nehi, tum hotel ja rahe ho** …. it's my order.

Daya barely… **ok sir.**

ACP sir in bossy tone: **good. Freddy se baat karwao aab.**

Daya handed over his cell phone to Freddy & went to meet his buddy.

Dr. Mishra was inside. He asked him… **doctor kal subha Abhijeet ko hosh aa jayega nah?**

The doctor assured him by eyes…. **Aap befikar ho ke jaiye. Hum pura khyal rakhenge inka. Aur apka officer toh rahenge hi. Aap kal subha inse baat bhi kar sakte hai. Reports dekhke hum discharge ka sochenge phir. Koi khatra nehi. okkk** …. & he marched outside with this.

Daya sited on a nearby stool: **mera bilkul maan nehi Boss, tumhe chor ke jane ka. Lekin kya karun, ACP sir order jo de diye. Tum fikar mat karo. Kal subha tumhare uthne se pahele Daya aa jayega. Tum aab shanti se sona. Tumhe aab koi aur takleef toh nehi?**

His convo with his sleepy brother got disturb by Freddy who came there to take him to hotel.

He ordered Freddy to wait for him for a moment outside… so that he can complete his silent chat with his buddy.

A nurse entered there… **sir!**

Daya looked at her: **dekhiye sister yeh mera bhai hai. Aap please dhyan se inka khyal rakhiyga. Mai subha aa jaunga, aur abhi mera colleague rahega idhar. Phir bhi aap please… dhyan rakhna.**

Nurse: **I can understand sir. Wayse patient aab stable hain. Aur hum toh rahenge hi. Aap fikar mat kijiye.**

Daya shook his head & sighed: **sorry sister, mai kuch zada hi react kar di.**

Nurse (softly): **no sir, it's very normal.**

Mean time Daya received a message from Freddy for their departure. He saw the monitor showing his brother's normal heartbeat & made his way to outside but stopped suddenly at doorstep.

He looked back for once. The nurse was busy collecting some medicine strips & syringes & went from there while checking those.

Daya picked the chance. He advanced to his brother on tiptoe, took a closed look of his reason of life… and quickly planted a soft kiss on Abhijeet's forehead with a silent prayer in his heart for his buddy's swift recovery & rushed outside while rubbing his tears harshly.

Freddy was waiting for him at hospital gate. He dragged Daya with him: **chaliye sir.**

Daya shocked: **tum kahan ja rahe ho? Tumhe toh rukna hai…**

Freddy while entering in cab: **mujhe apko hotel chorke dinner order kar ke idhar wapas ane ka kaha gaya. Aap zitna zaldi niklenge, mai utna zald Abhijeet sir ke pass wapas aa paunga.**

Daya tried to say something, but Freddy didn't give him that chance by ordering cab driver to rush quickly towards hotel.

Daya: **tum samajh nehi rahe ho…. Abhijeet akela idhar….**

Freddy cut him: **sir, agar aap meri baat manenge, I promise, I'll be back here within half an hour. ACP sir strictly mujhe kaha apko hotel tak chorne ke liye.**

Daya sighed & rested his head on headrest of seat while closing his tired eyes.

Soon they reached their destination.

Freddy completed all the hazards in reception though rooms were arranged by Nikhil on ACP sir's order… yet showing their identities & others as a formality.

Daya followed him all the way silently till room…. **Bas Freddy, aab toh tum jao. Mai hotel aa gaya. Idhar kahan beach hai….. Mai raat kahan bahar gujarta!**

Freddy gestured as if he listened nothing… **sir, dinner kya order karun?**

Daya tried to oppose: **nehi Freddy, mujhe bhukh nehi… sach me. Tum jao.**

Freddy glanced at his wristwatch: **aap ko pata hai… time kya hua? Raat ko nau (9 pm) baaj raha hai. Aap subha se na kuch khaya, na pia. Kal raat bhi bas itna sa khaye the. Abhijeet sir ko jab yeh sab pata chalega, woh kitna gussa karenge. Aap unpe aur stress dalna chahte hai?**

Daya instantly: **use kahan se pata chalega? Dekho Freddy, tum use kuch nehi kahoge.**

But Freddy gave a daredevil smile only in reply.

Daya got the meaning: **thik hai…. joh ji chahe order karo…. Tum bhi kha lo kuch. Sab ke sab Boss ke khabri ban jate waqt ane pe. Huhhh….** He made the most irritated face.

Freddy smiled under his teeth & ordered desired food.

Dinner arrived within 15 minutes. Daya was inside the wash room. Freddy picked his food packet & informed Daya of his departure.

After almost 20 minutes Daya sited on sofa holding his coffee mug when received a message of Freddy's safe arrival in hospital & Abhijeet's right condition. Soon he drifted into deep slumber in that posture.

* * *

 **I know aap sab bahat gussa ho….**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Main itne dino baad phir se yeh story likhi, mujhe yaad hi nehi aab aur…. Kya plan kar ke rakha tha ise pahele… kaisi ending soch ke rakhi thi. Bahat zaldi zaldi me yeh chapter likh dali main. I hope last update ke sath similarity rakh payi….. kuch masla tha….. mujhe itna late update karna padh raha… I am really sorry.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Galati kuch dikha toh….. please pardon me this time.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Thank you all for bearing me till ending.**

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	7. Chapter 7

**Sree:** _thank you_

 **Dr. Bonu:** _sorry… atooo late korar jonno :( r thank you ai chappy ta tor bhalo legeche…. :)_

 **Khushi:** _thank you dear, galati maaf karne ke liye :) lekin yeh toh batao, galati hua kahan? Woh toh apko point out karna chahiye tha! BTW, thank you for liking this one_

 **LoveAbhi:** _thank you_

 **priya:** _thank you_

 **km-fan:** _thank you_

 **Abhirikajaan:** _please don't say sorry dear. Its ok & thank you_

 **RAI:** _katti! OML! Aab mai kya karun? Loudly bha bha! Thanks mataji, atleast katti krne ke bawajood bhi apko yeh updt pasand toh aya! ;) :D_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **DSP:** _Bhai! Sach me apko drama-king kehna chahiye! Kya kya likhke starting kiye ho…. mai toh hairaan ho rahi thi, pata nehi, aisa kya kr di maine….! Apko masala nehi mila? So sad… ok ok… is bar khas apke liye mai Red Chili Powder aur Black Pepper Powder bhej rahi hoon ;) a bigggg thank you Bhai… really :) aur itna badhaaaa sa review ke liye bhi thank you :) lekin galati tha toh aap bataye kiun nehi :( very bad. Aap enjoy karo, kisne roka! Lekin kabhi koi ajib points dikhe…. Ek bar inform plz kar dena…. Achha…. review pe na sahi, PM me hi bata dena…. plgggg_

 **shalu:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **ABHICHARM:** _thank you dear… are aap zada socho mat, Daya sir dinner kiye the nah….! Don't worry :)_

 **rukmani:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **Nehal:** _thank you. I hope, is update me mai apke demand fulfill kar payi :)_

 **Bhumi:** _thank you_

 **abhina:** _thank you_

 **Purba:** _its ok na dear, age toh xam…. R ato tension nio na. Hope everything will be fine soon :) kon OS r ktha bolcho…. Dental Disaster? Valo legeche? Thank you very much :) xam kmn holo? I hope it was satisfactory :)_

 **Srija:** _thank you :)_

 **GD:** _first of all a gigantic thank you Dada, for your gigantic review. I am really obliged. The way you have showed all the points… really a treasure for me. Lekin aab dar lag raha hai :( itna praise ke baad… I know, if you read this chapter…. You will obvio find out my silly faults one by one :( hehehe….. offfff finger crossed! Thank you once again :)_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

Next morning arrived.

A well-dressed macho man entered into NANAWATI HOSPITAL & made his way straight to one direction. He stopped infront of a room.

Its 8 in morning, but from glass door the inside darkness clearly was visible. He shook his head & peeped into. Only a lying figure on bed was there.

He shocked… made a step forward inside the room & just went to take his cell out from pocket, felt a tap on shoulder.

 **Sir… good morning** … a smiley whisper came from his back.

 **Kisme milaye** … handsome man asked in serious voice.

Smiley voice trembled… **k… kya sir… kis bare me aap bol rahe hai?**

Handsome man now turned: **sandwich yah coffee… kisme sedative mila ke aye the kal?**

Smiley voice trembled: **mm… nehi… nehi sir… kuch bhi toh..**

Handsome man winked: **kya Freddy…. mujhe kahan tumhe thank you kehna tha… mujhe itna achha nind ayi… tum toh idhar maan hi nehi rahe ho!**

Freddy stood silently as in darkness of room; his facial expression was not clearly seen, but the speaker easily got his embarrassment.

 **Sir, bahar chale** … he barely managed to ask.

Both the guys launched at corridor.

 **Idea kiska tha** … handsome man asked.

Freddy in downhead: **Salunkhe sir ne kaha tha.**

 **Kya kaha doctor saab….. Daya to sula do? Kiun, mai bachha hoon… do raat na sone se bimar padh jaunga!**

Freddy in apology tone: **nehi nehi sir… yeh toh asal me ACP sir ka order tha. Woh aap bahat tension me the…**

Daya strictly: **dawai mila kahan se tumhe?**

Freddy: **mm… who sir… Dr. Mishra se le gaya tha.**

Daya's mouth half opened in shock… **Dr. Mishra!**

Freddy: **Salunkhe sir unhe phone pe bata diye the… toh** … he frighten looked at Daya's damn serious face… **woh sir, mai bas coffee me thorasa…**

Daya smiled suddenly: **haan… haan… janta hoon. Agar sandwich na bhi loon, coffee toh pina hi tha…** he patted his younger brother like colleague's back. **It's ok freddy. Mai toh mazak kar raha tha. Tum mujhe hotel tak chorne gaye, tab hi mujhe shak ho gaya…. kuch toh gadbad hai!**

He changed his voice into serious within a moment… **achha, yeh choro. Doctors visit kiye? Kuch kaha, Abhi kab hosh me ayega?**

Freddy sighed: **Dr. Rohitogi aye the. Unka OT hai… usse pahele checkup kar ke gaye. Kaha toh… 9am ke andar sir ko hosh aa jayega…. Aur Dr. Mishra sayad bahar gaye… dopahar tak aa jayenge.**

Daya looked at his watch: **matlab abhi bhi 45 minutes. Thik hai, mai hoon… tum jao, hotel se ho kar aao.**

Freddy instantly: **nehi sir, mai thik hoon. Abhijeet sir ko hosh aa jaye. Unse milke phir mai jaunga.**

Daya: **ok. As you wish. Lekin tum chai- coffee kuch toh pi sakte ho…. jao canteen ho ke aao, mai hoon andar.**

Freddy nodded & left.

Daya made his way towards his brother.

..

..

..

..

A gloomy cold silent room welcomed Daya. Only living matter… the blinking lights & some low beep sounds… produced by different machines…. indicating a live atmosphere….. there.

Daya's body shivered lightly. He adjusted himself beside Abhijeet's bed & softly touched his hand…. **Dekho Boss… Daya aa gaya… tumhare jagne se pahele. Kal… nehi… parson se soo rahe ho. Aab aur rest lene ka koi zaroorat nehi. chalo uth jao fatafat.**

His brother didn't respond.

He got angry: **jab wada pura nehi karoge toh karte hi kiun? Badhi badhi baten karte rehte ho…. kahin se bhi pukarna Daya… Abhijeet aa jayega… tumhare ek awaz se. yeh aa rahe ho… mai kab se tumhe bula raha hoon Boss…. Tum ek bar bhi meri taraf dekha tak nehi…. yeh hai wada!**

He was busy in complaining when suddenly heard a feeble call….. **Daya!**

He was in his owe trance… **dekho dekho Boss…. Aab sayad mera dimag bhi mera sath chor raha…. Tumhara awaz sunai de raha mujhe jab ki tum soo rahe ho!**

He felt a weak grip on his hand…. **Dekhoge nehi meri taraf…. Daya…**

Daya stunned: **Abhijeet!** He looked at his lying brother.

Suddenly so much unknown unnamed emotions clogged in his throat…. He tried to get a clear view of Abhijeet with his open eyes…. But time and again that fresh pearl- drops…. Created obstacle for him.

He felt all his limbs getting numb & all his energy drained out.

Abhijeet again tried to call his emotional brother **… Daya** … from under his oxygen musk. His difficulty got Daya back in senses.

He quickly opened the curtains from windows. Fresh sun-rays entered to remove all the pain… sorrow… fear… from those two inseparable souls.

Daya informed Freddy at once about the present scenario & he reached there with doctor in a hurry.

After checking Abhijeet thoroughly, doctor assured them of his better condition…. & left.

..

..

..

Daya silently was looking at his buddy while Freddy expressing all his fear with teary eyes.

Abhijeet smiled a little: **Freddy, aise rote rahoge…. Hospital me flood aa jayega. Mai bilkul thik hoon.**

Freddy: **woh toh kuch bhi ho jaye… aap humesha yahi bolte ho, thik hoon!**

Abhijeet smiled: **mai sach me thik hi hoon.** **Aab kuch der me ghar bhi jaunga.**

Daya interrupted: **kiska?**

Abhijeet innocently: **mera aur kiska?**

Daya reluctantly: **kayse?**

Abhijeet confused: **kiun? Tum le jaoga nah…. hua kya mujhe…. Thora sa chakkar hi toh aya tha… aur sayad vomiting** … he stopped remember something...

Daya completed angrily… **haan… blood vomiting… aur bolo… ruk kiun gaye?**

Abhijeet hid his eyes: **haan toh…. Hua…. Uska matlab yeh nehi mai idhar rahunga. Hospital bhi koi rahne ka jagah hai bhala….**

Freddy smiled on this yet to be start Daya's sweet scolding session.

Daya sensed that…. **Aab tum niklo Freddy. Fresh ho kar aao. Kal se toh aise hi ho….**

Freddy bid both of his seniors' good byes, prayed for Abhijeet's quick recovery & left with smiling face.

..

..

..

Abhijeet played a role of silent viewer. Now he opened up…. **ACP sir nehi dikhe…. Team?**

Daya grumbled: **tum khud ka dhyan nehi rakhoge…. Kidhar bhi behosh hoke gir padhoge…. Vomiting hoga, kisiko nehi bataoge…. Aur log apna kaam- dham chorke tumhare piche padhe rahenge!**

Abhijeet stunned on this sudden outburst of his brother.

He just was staring at his buddy's face silently.

But Daya didn't pay any attention of Abhijeet's questioning gaze. He started his scolding… **tum samajhte kya ho apne aap ko? Superman ho…. special power hai kuch tumhara? Tumhara tabiyat kabhi kharab nehi ho sakta? Yeh phir kisiko batane se tumhara maan- samman sab mitti me mil jata…. haan….** he was boiling like a volcano.

Abhijeet sensed something happen very serious, without which his usual calm natured buddy didn't shout this much. He tried to figure out the actual matter in his own mind.

A nurse entered at that very moment…. **Sir, patient ke liye breakfast….**

Abhijeet thanked her a ton in mind for giving him relief from his tempted brother.

Daya immediately cool down & thanked while taking the food tray from her.

Nurse smiled & marched out giving half an hour… as she will arrange required doses for Abhijeet then.

Abhijeet's face again fell. He tried for once to utter something but looking Daya's angry eyes shut his mouth in a jiffy.

Daya forwarded soup bowl towards Abhijeet seeing which he immediately made weird faces.

Daya looked at his unwanted face & kept that on table loudly…. & turned…. **Tum chahte kya ho? Nehi… pahele batao, mai kuch aur saal zinda rahun, tumhe manjoor nehi? Ek toh parson se mera saans ruk gaya tumhare tension me…. Aab thik jab ho rahe ho, nakhra chalu! Aab khana nehi khaoge, phir dawai nehi loge… kal bologe duty join karna hai…. kya… kya chahte ho tum?**

His extraordinary loud reaction shook Abhijeet to his core. He forwarded his hand to grab Daya's…. **Daya!** He mustered all his left energies… **aao, idhar baytho…. Mere paas…. Please!**

Daya started to melt internally with this ever beloved call… but his tension…. All those agony….. Did not allow him to be normal. He freed his hand with a jerk.

A low **Ahhhh** came from Abhijeet's mouth as saline channel was fit on that hand!

Daya just wanted to kick himself hard mentally for doing this misdeed with his only worldly relation… but showed strong by his facial expression….. **Aur hath- payar chalao. Ek minute shanti se bayth nehi sakte tum? Shuna nehi nurse dawai ka bata ke gayi… Soup nehi piyoge toh meds kyse loge…. Haan?**

Abhijeet sensed his brother's extreme tension & thought it's better to left the discussion. He silently tried to grab the food tray when two strong yet gentle supports came to help him…. He started to sip his soup.

..

..

..

..

..

After freeing from that entire breakfast & medicine episode…. As Abhijeet was feeling a l'll exhausted, he rested his head with closed eyes on backrest…. When heard…. **Thakan lag raha toh soo jao, kise impress karne ki soch rahe ho aise baythke?**

Abhijeet didn't react. Now the voice changed from teasing to caring **…. Kya baat hai Abhi…. kahan takleef ho raha tumhe, mujhe batao…. Mai… mai doctor ko….**

Caring voice stopped abruptly as Abhijeet opened his eyes…. **Jab sach me gussa nehi ho sakte, tab koshish kiun karte ho Daya?**

Daya's heart pinched seeing his buddy's tired sad eyes.

 **Isse achha mujhe hosh hi na ata phir kabhi…. Parson se aisa hoon mai? Achha hota… humesha ke liye yeh ankhen mera bandh ho jata….. kaam se kaam tumhara yeh narazgi toh sehna nehi padhta** …. Abhijeet uttered all in a single breath & closed his eyes again slowly which made Daya stunned…. who was trying hard to grasp those painful comments.

 **Kiun, itna toh soye… aab bhi ji nehi bhara? Kab se Abhi….. kab se mai tumhe bula raha hoon… ankhon kholo… dekho mujhe… akbar bulao mujhe…. Tab sunai nehi diya kuch? Aab sirf meri narazgi dikh raha tumhe?** Daya's voice cracked. He pressed his lips tightly so that can't burst out.

He started in a dreamy tone….. **tumhe kya pata Abhijeet, thik- thak chalta- phirta mera bhai…. kuch der pehele tak joh masti kar raha tha…. achanak behosh! Khoon ki ulti! Muh se khoon nikal raha hai…. washbasin me khoon ka dhabba! Hospitals me strike…. Press… department ka pressure…. Upar se koi andaza bhi nehi mere bhai ko aisa kiun ho gaya…. Koi doctor nehi…. koi ilaj nehi… tum kya janoge… kis halat me mai khud ko sambhal raha tabse?** He couldn't take that unbearable pain  & broke out in tears.

Abhijeet just smoothly wrapped his younger brother in his secured shell & started patting on back softly to give time to expel out all his fear & pain.

After sometime, Daya calmed down.

Abhijeet cupped his face: **aab toh mai thik hoon yaar. Tumhare paas hoon…. sahi salamat.**

Daya looked at his face with strange eyes.

Abhijeet: **aise kya dekh rahe ho yaar? Dar gaye?**

Daya didn't reply. Only tears rolled down through his cheeks.

Abhijeet released his face…. **mai thik hoon Daya. Mujhe kuch hua nehi** …. he stretched his hands in either side…. **Dekho.** **Aab bas ghar chalna mujhe. Idhar dum ghutta sath rahunga toh yeh thakan bhi zaldi chala jayega.**

Daya smiled sadly: **hum abhi ghar nehi ja sakte Abhi.** He gently ruffled Abhijeet's hair.

Abhijeet raised his eyebrows: **kiun? Doctor se baat karo nah, please yaar….** in pleading way.

Daya: **paheli baat toh, doctor permission denge hi nehi. Dusra, ticket mile tab nah jayenge ghar!**

Abhijeet sited straight: **ticket?** He started looking surroundings…. **Hum kahan hai Daya…. yeh Mumbai hi hai nah? City hospital kiun nehi le gaye tum mujhe?**

Daya softly pushed him on his previous position: **hum Mumbai me nehi hain Abhi. Bahat kuch ho gaya… tum pahele thora aur sahi ho jao… phir woh sab ke bare me sunna. Hum Delhi aye hain. Mai aur Freddy hoon idhar.**

Abhijeet nodded understandably: **tab hi! Mujhe pahele hi saq hua…. Rooms ka paint kuch alag hai. Furniture bhi alag. Uss doctor ko bhi pahele dekha nehi kabhi… aur woh nurse…**

Daya cut him in teasing tone: **kya… uss nurse ko bhi pahele kahin dekha nehi tum? tch tch!**

Abhijeet embarrassed: **kya yaar! Nurse nehi… unki dress. City hospital me light pink uniform hain… lekin yeh toh sky blue dress pahenke rakhi thi… toh.**

Daya mocked him: **tab hi mai sochun, Abhijeet babu kayse ladhki dekh ke bhi koi reaction nehi diya!**

Abhijeet got angry: **kya Daya…. mai itna beshram hoon? Ladhki dekhte hi mai flirt karne lagta hoon? Kuch bhi bolte ho tum…. Aab toh character pe aa gaye!**

Daya put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder to calm him down…. **Achha baba…. Galati ho gayi mujhse. Aab maaf bhi karo yaar. Mai toh mazak kar raha tha** … he smiled warmly.

Abhijeet just uttered a **hamf** in reply.

Daya smiled at his antics seeing his angry brother…. **Yaar mai nah check kar raha tha.**

Abhijeet turned his head towards Daya instantly… **Kya? Dekh rahe the… mai hi hoon yah phir mera koi humsakal?**

Daya: **nehi inspector saab… mai dekh raha tha… tumhara dimag thik- thak chal raha ki nehi!**

Abhijeet gave him an unbelievable look.

Daya initiated slowly: **phir se tumhara sir pe chot aya Boss. It was a mind type of stroke!** He closed his eyes to gulp the fear.

Abhijeet jerked.

Daya looked at him & wrapped in a side hug protectively…. **Lekin tum fikar mat karo. Kuch serious baat nehi joh tumhe mere liye padheshan hona padhega. Tum mujhe chor ke kahin bhi nehi jaoge…. Wada kiya nah mujhse?**

Abhijeet nodded in wet eyes…. **Tum mujhe kabhi jane doge… tab nah!**

Daya in full confident voice: **toh… yeh anshu kiun? Sab thik hai. Kuch nehi hua tumhe. Aur mai bhi thik hoon.**

Their brotherly lovely conversation interrupted by a voice came from threshold… **haan… bas bahat zada dar gaye the Abhijeet ji, apka bhai. Bahat zada tensed the.** Dr. Mishra entered with a broad smile.

 **Hello sir, I am Dr. Mishra… philhaal apke ilaj ka zimmedari mujhpar hi hain** ….. He forwarded his hands towards Abhijeet.

He also greeted the aged doctor.

Dr. Mishra: **aab aap kaysa mehsoosh kar rahe hain sir?**

Abhijeet: **thik hoon doctor. Lekin please aap mujhe sir mat bulaiye. Aap mujhse badhe hain.**

Dr. Mishra smiled: **sach hi kehta hain Salunkhe…. Jaisa jaisa suna tha…. bilkul har ek description match ho raha hain.**

Abhijeet looked at Daya in shock who relaxed him by eyes.

Dr. Mishra obviously skipped that silent conversation between duo. He initiated: **sorry, aap log baten kar rahe the. Lekin mujhe aap ko dekhna bhi tha.**

He turned at Daya: **Daya ji, reports kuch hi der me mil jayega. Hum sham tak apse baat kar lenge. Abhi Dr. Rohitogi OT me hain…. Woh free ho jaye… hum further discuss ke liye baythenge.**

Daya nodded understandably…. **Doctor, abhi kya kehna hai apko, kaysa hai Abhi?**

Dr. Mishra looked at two pairs of hopeful eyes…. **Abhi aap log bilkul tension mat lijiye. Abhijeet ji ka koi khatra nehi aab. Thora rest, proper diet, medicine aur kuch dino tak healthy routine maintain karna hoga aap ko…** he eyed at Abhijeet **. Philhaal aap thora rest kijiye. Exhausted jitna kam rahenge, utna hi achha.**

Both of the brothers said an earnest thank you to the doctor & he left.

Daya helped Abhijeet to lie down…. & started the intro of Dr. Mishra….. While softly waving in Abhijeet's hairy scalp with all his love and care for his brother.

After sometime, Abhijeet drifted into deep sleep due to the magical touch of Daya's hands.

..

..

..

..

Daya was looking at his brother's sleeping face, when the previous so many incidents flashed in his mind…. The attacking moment on them…. The dull Abhijeet in Mumbai airport…. The senseless Abhijeet in his hands…. The care & concern of their team for his brother…. The pathetic waiting moments in ICU…. & lastly his brother's smiley face after almost one n half a day….

He was in his memory lane… felt a vibration in his jean pocket… looking at screen, he moved outside not to disturb his buddy's sound sleep.

Daya: **yes sir!**

ACP sir over telephone: **bahat relax hai mera beta!**

Daya: **wo… wo sir…. Abhi….**

ACP sir in teasing way: **are bolo bhi…. Abhijeet thik hain…. Hosh aa gaya…. doctor use checkup kar gaye….**

Daya shocked: **Dr. Mishra aye the…. Yeh apko kayse pata sir?**

ACP sir laughed: **Daya, aab toh thora chyan ka saans lo! Abhijeet thik hai… aur kiun itna tension le rahe ho?**

Daya embarrassed: **ne… nehi sir. Woh reports abhi tak aya nehi toh thora….**

ACP sir in determined tone: **report uska bilkul thik ayega Daya. Use sahi salamat wapas ana hi hoga, aur woh bhi bahat zald. Tum dono ke bina warna mera kya hoga!**

Daya gained some courage from those determined voice of his boss … **yes sir.**

ACP sir: **bhae, aab baat bhi karwao thora mere bete se.**

Daya really find himself in trouble…. **Sir, woh… Abhi soo gaya… kuch der pahale hi.**

ACP sir sighed which was clearly felt by Daya from opposite side of call…. **Thik hain. Rest bhi zaroori hai. Phir jab uth jaye, baat karana mujhse.**

Daya felt bad for their father- figure. He did not listen further.

ACP sir raised his voice this time: **Dayaaa.**

Daya came back to present with a jerk: **yes sir.**

 **Mujhe pata hai beta, tum woh dard bhulne ki halat me nehi ho. lekin beta, aab toh tumhe strong rehna hi padhega. Abhijeet ko aab kuch din bahat hi sawdhani se rehna hoga…. aur woh manega nehi. Duty ki zid karega. Beta, mai toh use chutti de dunga. Lekin ghar pe nazar toh tumhe hi rakhna padhega nah…. aise kamzor mat padho** …. ACP sir supported his younger son softly.

Daya only could utter a deep **hmm** in reply  & call cut from both side after some more formal talk.

He looked back at his brother on hospital bed… **Boss, yeh dard nehi. Yeh khauf hain… sayad Beherupiya case me jab meri saansen ruk gaya tha… tum bhi ise mehsoosh kiye the. Jab tumhe chot lagta kabhi, goli lagta hain…. Ek wajah pata hota… lekin iss bar… sach me tum bahat dara diye Boss.**

He sighed heavily & made his way again towards the room where his brother lied with closed eyes…. But he had no fear now…. No fear to lose his reason of life…. no fear to happen anything bad…. It was a pure reunion…. Of two pure souls…. & now, he was enough strong to handle this temporary separation for the sake of nature's obvious own system called slumber!

* * *

 **A/N** **:** I know the ending of this chapter is quite confusing or better to say weird! But I had no other option! As my head-office stopped supplying any suitable ending! Please manage this time…. Hehehehehh…..!

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	8. Chapter 8

**Nehal:** _thank you very much dear :) TC_

 **Srija:** _thank you my sis :)_

 **Angelbetu:** _thank you for liking that shouting session by Daya sir! :) Mai bilkul thik hoon ji. Aab Durga Puja aa rahi hai kuch hi dino me. Toh shop ko thora neya dhang se decorate karna hai. Puja ke dino me kuch special dishes include karni hai menu me. Bas…. Yeh sab tayari me busy hoon aajkal. Aap batao…. Kaisi ho? Hope everything is fine with you :) Thank you :)_

 **Guest:** _apko pata hain, kitna zada koshish karne ke baad mai yeh chapter ka length XXL se sirf XL me convert kar payi! ;) Sab daante hain mujhe itna over- lengthy update dene ke liye :( aab jab, mai thora successful ho gayi, apko yeh chota laga! Hay Bhagwan…. mai kahan jaun! BTW, thank you for liking this zaldi khatam honewala chappy!_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **Purba:** _thank you…. my friend. TC. Exams finish toh?_

 **Anushka Diya:** _hehe…. Too funny you are dear. Wayse head office ko mai apki message bhej di hai. :) sachhi dear, mujhe kabhi khud ki likhi hui ek bhi chapter pasand nehi ati…. Humesha se kuch na kuch loop-holes lagta hi hai…. kya karun :( aur is baar….. yakeen mano dear, iss chapter ka koi suitable ending ke liye mai pura 2 hours magaj- mari ki, phir bhi kuch nehi nikla dimag se…. mujhe tab apne aap pe itna gussa aa raha tha… kya kahun! Phir, joh dil me aya likh dali…. Mai toh bahat tensed thi… ke aap log na daantne lago :( shukar hain…. Waysa kuch hua nehi :) thank you dear_

 **Guddi abhirika fan:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **Khushi:** _dekho! Mai idhar soch rahi kab se, pata nehi kya galati ho gaya last chapter me…. Ek toh kitne dino baad phir se iss story pe kaam kiya…. Aur aap…. Mazak kar rahe the! Ok ok…. Thik hai. Thank you for liking this one :)_

 **priya:** _thank you_

 **Push23:** _thank you_

 **shruti:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _ACP sir ka reaction matlab…. Abhijeet sir & ACP sir convo chahiye? Mai thik se samjhi nehi. Sorry dear. Mention your requirement clearly…. I'll surely try to work on it :) Thank you_

 **rukmani:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **km-fan:** _thank you dear… Abhijeet sir ko toh thik hona hi tha, warna hum…. Unke pagal deewano ko kya hota!… Nehi? ;) ;) :) :D_

 **shalu:** _aap toh mujhe tension me daal diye dear! Pahele yeh toh khatam karne do! Thank you :)_

 **DSP:** _aaj aap kuch shape me nehi ho, lag raha hai Bhai…. Baat kya? Aap toh aise splitting sentence se review nehi karte kabhi! Apka review bahat hi neat & clean hota hain humesha…. Aaj kiun nehi? Anyways, thank you for liking it :) Do u know Bengali? :) & no need to say sorry Bhai. Agar apko kabhi kuch achha na lage… aur aap use kabhi mention karo, haq se batana…. Aap reader ho…. apko toh loop- holes point out karne ka pura haq hain_

 **LoveAbhi:** _thank you_

 **dnafan:** _are dear, please don't say sorry. Apko thik nehi laga…. zaroor mention kijiyega. Isme bura lagne ka kya hain! Haan…. mujhe woh point yaad nehi tha. Ek flow me likh dali thi mai…. Actually Beherupiya episode toh ek milestone jaisa hain CID ke history me…. Mujhe yaad hi nehi aya… alag se mention karne ka… sorry infact I am. Thank you very much for liking this :) & & & &….. Thank you for liking Freddy sir's part… it was actually an experimental attempt. & I am really glad to see it become successful. Thank you_

 **abhina:** _a thank you message from a maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad fan of Aditya sir to a big fannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn of Abhijeet sir :) :) hehehe! Dear, aap review type karne se pahele "TYPE YOUR REVIEW HERE" portion delete kar do. Phir apko joh likhna hai, likho aur post karo. Warna woh preset message bhi apke review ke sath sath post ho jata hai. Thank you_

 **shzk lucky:** _thank you for your support Zehra ji :)_

 **RAI:** _aab toh aap katti nehi nah? :) :) BTY thank you :)_

 **Bhumi:** _thank you_

 **AbhiDaya fan:** _thank you_

 **Padmini92:** _thank you_

 **ABHICHARM:** _thank you :)_

 **aftab:** _hello! My new reviewer :) sorry dear, koshish toh karti hoon zaldi karne ki, lekin late ho jata jai updt me :( aur bhi toh kaii sare kaam hota hain nah personal life me :) hope age bhi apka review milega :)_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Abhijeet opened his eyes with a soft sound of laughter burst.

He turned his head and noticed Freddy sat on sofa present in the room with his mobile in his hand & laughing madly on something in low voice!

A teasing smiled appeared on Abhijeet's lips…. He cleared his throat intentionally.

With this, Freddy shocked hell & instantly jumped on his feet…. He stood down head as if he was any culprit!

 **So…. so… sorry sir. Woh mai… mai** …. He could only fumble somehow.

Abhijeet laughed lightly seeing his condition.

 **Kya Freddy, muh kiun laktake khare ho? kia kya aab tum?** Asked Abhijeet innocently.

Freddy made an extreme awkward face…. **sorry sir, woh meri wajah se apka nind tuta.**

Abhijeet chuckled…. **Are nehi Freddy. Mai toh kab se soo raha tha. nind aise hi khula aur dekha tum haans rahe the. Toh kis baat pe itni haansi aa rahi thi tumhe? Kya bhabi ji se koi baat- chit ho raha tha?** He winked.

Freddy embarrassed: **nehi nehi sir. Mai toh Vivek ke sath chat kar raha tha.**

Abhijeet's face glowed: **Vivek?** He smiled broad…. **Achha…. woh hai kysa? Kya chal raha aajkal uska?**

Freddy: **sir, Vivek ko badhe dino baad aaj chutti mila. Lekin Bangalore me aaj kisi wajah se 12 hours ka strike hai. Toh bechara ghar baythke bore ho raha tha…. mujhse baaten kar raha tha.**

Abhijeet: **hmmm**. He smiled softly  & tried to sit.

Freddy got the matter & helped him adjusting his bed in a comfortable position.

Abhijeet: **sirf baaten kar rahe the tum usse?**

Freddy gave a shy smile…. **Nehi sir, woh joke bhej raha tha mujhe.**

Abhijeet nodded disappointedly: **tumlogo ka yeh joke culture…..**

He scanned the whole room & missed his desired person…. **Wayse Freddy, Daya dikh nehi raha?**

Freddy: **sir, Daya sir doctor se baat karne gaye.**

Abhijeet: **lekin doctor toh sham ko milne kaha tha…..**

Freddy pointed the wall clock…. **Sir, chay (6) baj raha hai…** he smiled.

Abhijeet shocked…. **kya! Mai itni der se soo raha tha!**

Freddy offered his senior a glass of water….. **Aap bahat weak hai sir, jitna zada rest lenge aab, utnahi achha.**

Abhijeet irritated slight: **kya weak weak laga ke rakhe ho Freddy. Hua kya mujhe…. Paheli baar kya hospital darshan ho raha!**

Freddy (strongly): **lekin paheli baar bina wajah aap behosh ho gaye the sir. Aur uska natija aaj apka CT scan, MRI yeh sab karna padha. Aur baki toh aab Daya sir hi ake batayenge.**

Abhijeet turned silent with the sudden tough reaction of Freddy. He clearly felt the fear among all his family members…. With his this unwanted health issue…. As he heard earlier from his brother.

After some time he asked in low voice: **wayse, tum kab aye?**

Freddy: **aap soo rahe the sir. Mai dopahar ko hi aya.**

Abhijeet shook his head only in reply.

Again silence prevailed in room.

Freddy could not bear the awkward weather.

He initiated: **sir… woh…. Mera matlab… mmm…**

Abhijeet sensed something uneasy disturbed Freddy yet he desperately tried to lighten the situation…. **khana khaya tum logone?**

Freddy: **haan sir…. mai Daya sir ke liye launch pack kar ke laya tha. pahele toh mana kar rahe sir. Lekin kha liya baad me.**

Abhijeet: **hm.**

Freddy was trying his best to gather courage, but failed badly. So he thought to divert his senior's mind…. **Sir, woh kal Sachin sir aa rahe hain.**

Abhijeet: **kiun?**

Freddy: **woh sir, Daya sir ke sath koi aur ek rahena thik hoga. Mujhe do din ka hi chutti mila.**

Abhijeet raised his eyebrows: **lekin aab toh mai thik hoon.**

Freddy nodded affirmative…. **Phir bhi sir, kisi aur ek rehna chahiye idhar. Warna Daya sir pe bahat pressure…**

Abhijeet: **agar mujhe discharge na bhi mile, aab Daya sambhal lega. Ek toh hum dono hi nehi hain…. Upar se tum log bhi idhar rahoge, ACP sir pe bahat pressure aa jayega…. Samjho… Daya can manage here.**

Freddy sighed: **dekhte hain sir, kya hota hain. Doctor kya batate hain? Phir woh sab sochenge** …. He continuously was playing with his mobile, which seemed quite unusual to Abhijeet.

He noticed keenly Freddy's nervous face… his tensed body language…..tried to figure out the matter…. & asked lastly….. **baat kya hai Freddy? Kuch zada hi soch rahe ho…. koi khas wajah?**

Freddy's throat turned almost dry. He complained to God in his mind…. **Hay Bhagwan… apko mai hi mila tha is kaam ke liye! Daya sir se karana chahiye tha nah…. aab is masoom par Abhijeet sir jab bharkenge, kaun bachayega mujhe…. Aap?**

Abhijeet was waiting for his answer. He called sternly: **Freddy!**

Freddy's heart jumped from its place. He replied feebly: **ye… yes sir.**

Abhijeet maintained same serious tone: **mai kuch pucha tumse…**

Freddy forwarded his mobile towards Abhijeet in a hurry.

Abhijeet got confuse though he grabbed it.

 **Aap ekbar baat kijiye sir. Kal se unhone mujhe panchas (50) baar call kar chuke hain apko puchne ke liye** …. he completed all in a single breath.

Abhijeet suspiciously looked at him first then towards the cell phone…. **kisse baat karna mujhe?**

Freddy clearly understood his lips turned dry due to fear. He kept mum.

This time Abhijeet raised his voice: **kaun kal se mera puch raha Freddy?**

Freddy closed his eyes for once… took his mobile from Abhijeet's hand…. Dialed a number & attached it with his senior's ears….. **Dr. Tarika!** He uttered.

Abhijeet felt a wave in his body listening that name. All of a sudden…. HER face, HER smile, HER gesture, HER blush…. All…. came in front of his eyes.

With the continuous ringing voice…. Gradually HER grave voice…. **Humare bich jo kuch bhi tha, aaj se sab khatam** ….. over powered his mind…. HER negligence at the time of their mission…. HER care only for Daya through video call…. Her not a single look towards him infront of all team members…. Created a suffocating environment for Abhijeet.

He cut the call abruptly throwing his most dangerous glare to Freddy…. **Kisne kahan tumhe mujhe kisise baat karna hain? Kisne permission de di tumhe… haan?** He shouted.

Freddy stood there helplessly as he well guessed earlier this rash behavior.

 **Mai puch raha hoon Freddy, kisne kaha tumhe mujhe kisise baat karna hain?** Again Abhijeet burged.

 **Sir… woh Dr. Tarika… bahat tensed hain… Aur Daya sir bhi kafi padheshan the… toh unhone mujhse hi puch rahe the baarbaar** …. Freddy mumbled.

 **I guess, Mumbai me sabhi mere liye tension me honge. Agar Daya ke baad koi bahat zada mere liye soch rahe hain, toh ACP sir hain woh. Baki sab mere colleagues hain Freddy, kisiko mere liye extra concern dikhane ki koi zaroorat nehi. Agar baat karwana hi hai, ACP sir se baat karwao… kisika bhi number mila dete ho** …. Abhijeet's high pitch suddenly decreased & he started panting heavily!

..

..

..

..

..

 ** _At the same time… Mumbai_**

A drop of tear fell from a pair of swollen eyes. The person looked at the cell phone with all guilt…. Embarrassment…. Love & care.

Legs of the person seemed unable to bear all its body- weight & slowly collapsed on floor with a thud.

An aged person rushed to the shattered person in a hurry….. He got stun to see the scenario. Quickly he kept his hand's file on a nearby chair & softly pressed the former's shoulder…. **Tarika!**

Tarika jerked light & uttered in extremely low tone…. **Sab khatam ho gaya hai sir…. sab.** She covers her face in her palms. Only small jerkings of her body were visible which proved her weeping.

Her aged boss stood there for some time then kneeled beside her with…. **Hausla rakho bachhe. Sab thik ho jayega. Kuch nehi bigra abhi, itni si jhagra toh har rishte me hota hai…. itna kiun ghabra rahe ho!**

Tarika jolted from her position…. **Kuch thik nehi hai sir…. sab… sab… khatam ho gaya.** She forwarded her hands in front of her boss… **in hi hathon se sir… mai khud…. Sab khatam kar di….** Again she busted into tears.

As Dr. Salunkhe knew earlier the misunderstanding between his assistant & her silent lover…. Though he couldn't figure out the actual present matter for which his junior was behaving like this!

Dr. Salunkhe grabbed Tarika from her shoulder & turned to him…. His heart pinched looking his daughter like junior's wet face…. **dekho Tarika, baat kya hai batao mujhe. Abhi abhi kya ho gaya phirse ke tum aise roo rahi ho?**

But Tarika still sited down head.

Dr. Salunkhe again asked her the actual matter.

Tarika took a deep breath…. **Sir, mai Freddy sir se kaha tha…. use hosh…. Hosh aa jaye… ek bar baat…** **mujhse** …. She chocked.

Her boss shocked…. **tum pagal ho? aisi halat me bhala koi aise baat karne ko soch bhi kayse sakta hain… haan? jis insaan ne uss din ke baad se ek bar bhi tumhare samne nehi aya…. Ek phone tak nehi… tum usse baten karne chala… itne dino baad…. woh bhi phone pe…. Jab ki woh hospital me admit hain!**

Tarika looked up with guilty eyes.

 **ki usne baat…. Uska Tarika ji uske liye aab kitna padheshan hain… bol payi tum?** Dr. Salunkhe smirked.

Tarika while sobbing… **nehi sir… sayad Freddy sir Abhijeet ko bina bataye hi mera number mila diye the. Jab hi use pata chala phone mujhe kiya gaya… turant hyper ho gaya aur call cut kar diya.**

Dr. Salunkhe teased: **toh use karna kya chahiye… tumhare arti utare! Joh muh me aye keh deti ho… aise hi jhagra kar leti… nehi… madam ki toh ego hurt ho gaya nah… rishta khatam karne chala! Aab bhugto. Mai tumhe kitni baar kaha… beta aise choti choti baat dil pe mat lagao…. Contact karo usse… Abhijeet ek dum se rista todhne ki baton se bahat hurt hua… tum nehi mani…. ihan tak…. Use chot lagne ki bawajood bhi ek bar haal- chal pucha tak nehi… raho apne apne ego le kar baythe…. Aab kiun roo rahi ho? Usse toh tumhara koi rishta nehi… woh jiye yah mare… tumhara kya!**

Tarika's eyes popped in utter shock. She somehow suppressed her high pitch…. **Sir!**

Dr. Salunkhe: **kya sir… haan… kya sir? Ek bar use ek message hi bhej dete…. Bahat kuch bigar jata?**

Tarika looked with sad eyes. Tears were continuously over- flowing.

But her boss was not in mood to pacify her…. **Mai kaha tha nah…. dil ka rishta bahat hi nazook hota hain. Jitna pamper karoge… utna hi khushbu ayega isse. Ise aise hi rehne doge… din bar din aur bhi yeh rishta strong hote jayega. Lekin beta, agar ise neglect karoge kabhi yeh phir iska apmaan karo kabhi… sayad samne wala tumhe kuch na bhi kahe…. Lekin iska neev dhira dhira kab khokla hota jayega…. Tumhe pata bhi nehi chalega. Jab tum sametne jaogi…. Sirf rait (sand) hi milega tumhe… kitni mehnat se joh ek ashiyana banaye the…. Tumhere ek jhakte se woh gir jayega… aur tumhe pata bhi nehi chalega.** He made sit Tarika on chair…. **beta, Abhijeet thora flirty character ka hain, tum jante tha pahele se. Walki, is flirt se hi tum dono ka yeh goomnaam rishta jora! Phir bhi tum use apnaya. Woh bhalehi Daya aur duty ko sabse jada importance deta hain, lekin kabhi bhi aaj tak tumse misbehave ki? Nehi nah? Humesha tumhe tumhara space dete gaya… chahe mujhse ladhna padhe use… yeh phir ACP se ek half day chutti ke liye sir jhuka ke shyly permission lena hi padhe! Usne kabhi tumhe hurt karne jaysa kuch kiya… kuch bola?**

Tarika nodded in negative.

 **Tum mere side le kar uska mushibat aur bhi barah di thi** (Griraftaar series) **…. Phir bhi usne gussa nehi dikhaya…. Ulta Shreya se manmani nipta lene ko kaha tumse. Kabhi koi sikayat uska nehi rehta kisi ke bhi khilaaf. Beta, woh bhale hi na aab tak keh paya…. Tum uske liye kitna khas ho, abhi tak samajh nehi paye? Mana ki usne mazak udhaya Forensic ko le kar… tumhe bura bhi laga bahat… yeh bhi samajhta hoon mai… lekin tum aur kuch keh deti…. Use bhi tum professionally do baten shuna deti… aise koi rishta todhne ki baat karta hain! Tum hi toh humesha kehte ho, Abhijeet kabhi apna dard zuban pe nehi lata… humesha samajh lena padhta hain… toh aaj tumse yeh kayse ho gaya!** concluded Dr. Salunkhe.

Tarika was keenly watching floor design as she had nothing to say more. Each and every words of her boss was right. She didn't know, that day what happen with her. Why she was behaving so rude with her charming prince! She inhaled deep…. **Sir mujhe bahat dar lag raha hain…. Jayse hi Abhijeet mera naam suna itna jor se chillaya… mujhe bahat dar lag raha sir. Usne meri awaz tak sunne ka intezar nehi kiya. Use kuch ho toh nehi jayega nah… anxiety me?** She whispered barely.

The old doctor also understood the fearful situation as being a doctor he well aware of a brain stroke patient's condition & his care.

He hurriedly took out his cell…. **Isi liye mai tumhe samjha ne ki koshish kar raha tha… use rest karne do.** **Excitement uske liye is halat pe thik nehi hoga** …. he dialed someone's number with an irritated face… **aab hi baat na karne se kya aa jata tumhara…. Kuch sochte nehi ho Tarika…. are use wapas toh ane dete…. Khud hi jhagra karti hain…. Khud hi….**

Dr. Salunkhe got stop with a loud sound of lab door opening…. ACP Pradyuman had entered as usual in hurry along with some juniors. Looking at their serious faces the genius forensic head left the Abhijeet matter for then & eyed at Tarika to calm down…. They back to their daily professional avatar.

But the sharp eyes of the Boss of CID Mumbai team…. Sensed something fishy…. And he was sure enough it had some connection obviously with his right hand… who is presently admitted in Delhi.

..

..

..

..

 ** _After half an hour, Delhi_**

Freddy stood down head in hospital corridor. Daya was infront of him while continuously trying hard to control his rage… but his red eyes was enough to make afraid anyone!

Freddy after a long pause: **sorry sir… mai socha nehi, sir aise react karenge… mai toh bas** …. He missed his words.

Daya (in extremely chewing way): **tum doctors ki baten toh sun sakte the Freddy. Uske dimag pe koi bhi jhatka nehi ana chahiye tha…. kaha nah un logone?**

Freddy nodded still looking downwards.

Daya: **toh phir? Jab kabhi bhabiji se tumhara jhagra ho jata….baadme tum jab unse milte ho… as usual roj ki tarha… sab normal hoti hain tum logoke bich? Tum me se koi bhi ek pal liye bhi emotional nehi hote ho?**

Freddy again nodded positive.

Daya: **toh aab? Woh nehi socha tum ne Freddy? Jhagra jab hua…. apas me agar baten karenge…. Thora gussa toh dikhayega hi nah ek dusre pe? Yeh excitement uske liye khatarnak hai aab…. Tum jante the nah. Aur Abhijeet, kitna reserved hain aisehi…. Gussa hain aab Tarika se…. Chillayege... tumhe andaza hona chahiye tha yaar** …. he somehow resisted himself from being harsh.

Mean time doctors came out from a private room.

Dr. Rohitogi looked at the two cops: **mujhe samajh me nehi aa raha officers, apke colleague ke jaan aplogo pyari hai ki nehi! Itni mushkil se toh hum ne sambhala unhe… phir se aap log unhe usi andhare ki aur dhakalte jaa rahe the! Mana ki apke duty aap logoko sayad aam insaan ki tarha jine ka mauka nehi deta hoga…. iska matlab yeh nehi…. ek patient ko bhi aap log na rahem karen. Aisi bhi kya emergency aan padhi, aap ko aisi koi baat inse share karna padha…. Inka BP itna badh gaya! Abhijeet ji itna jada hyper kayse ho gaye?**

Dr. Mishra who was playing the role of a silent viewer till now, looked at Daya: **sorry Daya ji, hum humare patient ko le ke koi risk nehi le sakte. Halanki, aab koi khatra nehi unhe…. under control hain sab… phir bhi…. hume unhe discharge ki decision phir se sochne pahega….** And with that doctors left from there leaving a guilty Freddy  & shocked Daya.

Daya sighed & silently made his way towards his buddy's room…. While Freddy from behind uttered feebly… **sorry… sorry sir.**

Daya stopped but did not turn.

Freddy gathered some courage…. **Mai socha bhi nehi sir, Abhijeet sir aise react karenge. Dr. tarika bahat padheshan the…. Aur itne dinon gaye yeh dono kafah hain ek- dusre se…. maine socha isse achha patch- up ka mauka aur kya ho sakta?**

Daya inhaled two- three deep breathes to calm his tempted mind and put his hand softly on Freddy's shoulder…. **hum sab hi chahte hain Freddy, Abhijeet aur Tarika ki patch up ho jaye. Lekin yeh waqt sahi nehi hain. Joh hua… inlogo ka apas ka mamla hain…. Lekin isse mera bhai ka health pe aur koi adverse effect aye… mujhse saha nehi jayega. Tum koshish kiye achha… lekin halat ka dhyan rakhte toh achha hota. Hume Abhijeet ko phir se fit n fine dekhna hain nah?**

Freddy looked with wet eyes.

Daya in calm tone: **tumhe tumhara Abhijeet sir ko phir se pahele jaisa active dekhna hain nah bureau me?**

Freddy tilted his head in yes.

Daya: **toh phir….** **Use thora sambhalne do. Thora thik ho jane do. Doctors ek baar green signal de de…. Hum Mumbai wapas chale jaye…. Phir Abhijeet bhi hoga…. Tarika toh rahe gi hi. Tum aise hi dial karke speaker pe daal dete phone ko… baat karte usse…. Mujhe batana chahiye tha nah ek baar…. Kuch na kuch solution nikal hi leta hum dono ne** … he smiled.

Freddy felt a l'll relief in his heart seeing Daya's smiling face…. **phir sir, aap mujhse gussa….**

Daya patted his arm… **kaisi baten karte ho Freddy? Mai bhala kiun gussa hone laga tumse? Joh hua… so hua…. aab toh Abhijeet under control hain. Bas uske samne aur iss baat ka zikar mat karo. Mai sambhala lunga aab. Aab chalo bhi** …. He dragged his friend cum junior towards his elder bro's room.

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	9. Chapter 9

**LoveAbhi:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **Purba:** _okezzz my friend. Enjoy your holidays. Hope we will meet soon. Thank you for liking this non Duo chappy :) TC_

 **A.S Anjaana:** _lastlyyyy…. Misti di ki yaad ayi! Mai soch rahi thi…. Aap mujhse gussa toh nehi ho gaye…. Kitne dino se baat nehi ki…. review nehi ki! Thank you for liking this one :)_

 **Sree:** _thank you dear for liking this. Lekin dear, do premion ke bich yeh sweet sa manmani…. Thora intezar karate hain dono ko…. nehi! sabar ka phal humesha meetha hota hain :)_

 **Guest:** _are humare Abhijeet sir hain hi itna achha…. itna sachha…. Koi unhe kayse neglect karen? He is the BEST nah :) thank you_

 **Anushka Diya:** _hay hay… bade bhaiya kuch na batake galati kiya… manta hoon. Lekin iska matlab yeh kahan se ho gaya… unhe humesha daant khani padhe! Aur wayse bhi Daya sir ke bina unhe aur koi daante, mujhe pasand nehi :( so…. Sorry to inform u dear, aab scolding session is going to be end :) thank you for ur review :) TC_

 **Srija:** _thank you my sis :) TC_

 **Sariya:** _thank you_

 **rukmani:** _thank you for liking this one_

 **shalu:** _thank you. TC_

 **rahul:** _hello! My new reviewer. Thank you_

 **Guest:** _lag raha hain, aap die- hard Tarika fan hain…. unke khilaf ek bhi shabd apko gawara nehi! Whatever…. As a writer hum kabhi kisi debatable point pe partiality nehi kar sakte. Agar ek hi chappy me sare points of view discuss karenge… it will be surely a gigantic chappy! Thora sabar bhi kar lijiye (if u want obvio!) dekhte hain… hota kya age. Dil ka rishta me sab kuch barabari hona chahiye… nehi? chahe woh gussa ho yah repentance…. Care yah concern…. Love me sab chalta hai! Galati dono ne ki… agar as per u, Abhijeet sir joh mazak Salunkhe sir se karte hain humesha… unhe chedhte hain… wohi Dr. Tarika se karna unka galati hua toh! Aab gussa Tarika bhi thi… as per my story line, Tarika uss din ke baad se kabhi bhi Abhijeet sir se koi contact karne ki socha nehi (aab as a writer itna toh mujhe freedom hain… mai apne hisab se story me drama include karun… kiun?) toh gussa bhi dono ka same same hona chahiye. Ek toh yeh dono ka koi formal relation hain nehi abhi tak… Abhijeet sir humesha ayse hi Tarika ko le ke insecure rehte hain… phir jab unke lady love sab jante hue bhi unse rishta todhne ki baat karen… imagine, what pain he may feel! Unhone mazak kiye the in respect of as usual fight between Forensic vs CID Cops…. Woh mazak unpe itna bhari padhega…. Unhone socha bhi nehi hoga…. pen drive dene wala mamla…. Unhone team ke samne koi reaction hi nehi diye the dear. Bas silently khare the…. Scene create hua kahan! Aur ek toh lady love se utna unexpected words… upar se itne dinon ka dur rehna…. Emotional outburst toh banta hain dear…. humare Abhijeet sir kahan pathhar dil insaan hain…. Dikhate nehi matlab… unhe bura nehi laga woh baat… unhe dukh nehi hua? Family me bhi chotisi manmani ho jaye…. Log asani se kahan mante hain…. Idhar toh mamla bahat gambhir hai! Aab dil ka connection…. Emotion bina chalega kayse…. Nehi :) stay tuned. Hoping for a quick solution of this problem :)_

 **Abhirikajaan:** _hehe! Dear, aap sab itna joh pray kar rahe ho…. Abhirika apas me baat karenge nah…. unhe apni manmani suljha lena hi padhega! Aur kabhi kabhi unexpected chizen hona chahiye zindegi me…. Nehi? Wayse, Abhijeet sir ke sath toh har kisi ko dena chahiye… woh kabhi galat ho sakte kya! Salunkhe sir ka akal thora der se aya…. Phir bhi…. Aya toh! :P_

 **Guest:** _ji thanks kis liye? Update dene ke liye?... mm… yeh toh mujhe karna hi tha…. aaj yah kal!_

 **Khushi:** _thank you for your double review :) :)_

 **keerthi:** _thank you_

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** _awww…. Don't be sad my friend. Humare Abhijeet sir thik ho jayenge…. Itni pray joh kar rahe sab unke liye :) aap 7_ _th_ _ & 8_ _th_ _chappy bhul gaye? Kafi din ho gaya nah… post kiye hue? Usme maine dikhaya tha toh…. Unhe actually hua kya! Aab bimari hai…. heal hone me thora toh waqt lagega..._

 **Padmini:** _ok_ _ok madam…. As u wish :) sab sahi kar denge hum! So… no worry…. Chillax yaar!_

 **crazy for abhirika:** _awww…. My l'll friend. Sad hoyo na plggg! Kaoke uchit shikkha ami ki kore debo! Ami toh just possible consequence gulo bhebe chapter form korchi. :) aktu drama i jodi na thake… story r ki holo! Tumi agar chappy gulo porecho? Na porle purota pore nao…. Link peye jabe clearly. Sob formula mene thik thik hoa gele…. Tomra ki r story ta porbe! Nehi nah? So…. Keep waiting…. thank you_

 **priya:** _thank you_

 **km-fan:** _chalo aap bol rahe ho toh abhi karah dete unhe hospital se chutti :) thank you_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **93:** _I think its first time I'm meeting with you dear…. though I had seen yours good name here earlier… in some great writers' review section :) glad to see you reviewing in my story. Thank you. Hope we can meet again :)_

 **DSP. 1:** _wohi toh mai bhi kaha Bhai…. Mujhe bhi laga aap uss din mood me nehi the. Achha, choro… zindegi hain…. Khushi… Ghum… chalta rahega. Thank you apko Abhijeet sir ka reaction pasand aya. Aur age se plz Bhai… apke yeh star mark wala patent liya gaya part likhna mat review pe…. At least meri stry pe toh bilkul nehi. First toh…. Mujhe kisi bhi baton ka bura lagta nehi…. second… as a reviewer… as a regular reader… aap kuch bhi galati point our kar satke ho… mai apko pahele hi kaha nah? Yeh apka haq hain Bhai…. So.. plzzz_

 **aftab:** _zaldi karne ki koshish toh mai karti hoon ji… lekin apko laga kaysa chapter padhke… yeh toh nehi bataye aap! Aur aap humesha joh chappy mai post karti hoon… uske previous chappy me review kiun karte hain! Mai samjhun kayse apko update pasand aya ki nehi!_

 **ABHICHARM:** _thank you dear. Hope for the best :)_

 **Amaila:** _achha aisa hain! Meri pyari si dost ko negative laga! chalo positive bana deten hain…. Usme kya :) aab order mila toh follow toh karna padhega…. Nehi! Hope for the best my dear. Thank you_

 **Shubhangi:** _I was well aware of your good name dear…. as I saw your regular review in some famous writer's story earlier. I am glad to see your sweet review for the first time in my story… as I am also a not so old writer! I am just 3 months old here as writer dear! You liked the concept…. Means you already gone through the rest story :) thank you. Stay tuned :)_

 _Thank you_ **Di** _for your supporting words_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

Though Daya dragged Freddy towards Abhijeet's room…. He stopped at doorstep.

Daya looked back & found Freddy's hesitation. Without forcing he entered leaving Freddy outside.

His heart pinched badly looking his buddy again with oxygen musk on his face lie down motionless.

As after doctor's angry words the two cops didn't dare to ask, if they sedated Abhijeet… Daya was not sure…. Sited beside him quietly while grabbing his free hand securely.

The morning smiling face of his buddy flashed in his mind….

Other side, Abhijeet sensing some one's presence in room, opened his eyes…. Found his younger brother beside him.

Daya felt some finger movements under his hand…. Looked at his buddy who stared the ceiling with lost eyes…. Without uttering anything he started to wave in Abhijeet's head softly.

Abhijeet silently closed his eyes feeling that magical sooth.

..

..

..

..

 ** _At 10:30 of the same night at hospital premises in Delhi_**

A tall well-built shadow had been seen roaming near barely lighted car parking area while busy over telephone.

 **Mai samajh raha hoon sir, aap Tarika ke liye padheshan hain… lekin mera bhai ka kya? Zindegi aur maut ke bich hain aaj mera bhai. Aap Dr. Mishra se baat kiye nah? Pata hain sab apko. Phir bhi mai apko bata deta hoon… doctors kaha hain aisa excitement uske liya jaan lewa ho sakta hain…** shadowed figured barged.

From opposite side of phone: **toh tumhe kya lagata hain Daya, sab galati sirf Tarika ki hain? Abhijeet bahat mahan kaam kar ke gaya? Tum jante bhi ho….**

He was cut by the tough senior inspector…. **Mujhe sab pata hain Salunkhe sir. Bhalehi Abhijeet mujhe kuch nehi bataya, mai CCTV footage dekha tha. Aisi choti- moti manmani kaun sa rishta me nehi hota sir? Mai joh itna dawa karta hoon…. uska bhai hoon…. khas dost hoon…. mai bhi toh uska dil dukhaya. Lekin mujhe pata tha humesha se, agar Abhijeet mera sath nehi…. mai bhi nehi. Usne mere hi karan apna wajood khoya tha…. lekin mujhe naya zindegi de di. Mai apna galati sudhara… mujhe usme koi saq nehi hua… yeh insaan kabhi mujhe thes nehi pahaucha sakta. Tarika ko itna toh bharosha rakhna chahiye tha. Wo toh kaii saal se janti hai Abhijeet ko!**

Dr. Salunkhe (in irritated voice): **tum kahan ki baat kahan le ja rahe ho Daya…. kuch din pahele jo hua…. mana ki usma hum sab ka galati ho gaya use samajhne me** (Griraftaar series). **Lekin aab isse us baat ka kya lena dena!**

Daya laughed out sarcastically: **wah sir! kitni asani se kehe gaye aap… Tab bhi apke liye Abhijeet kalank tha sir…. aaj bhi sirf wohi galat hain. Aap kabhi mere bhai ko Tarika ke sath dekhna chahte hi nehi hain…. apke liye Abhijeet toh gandi machli hain. Us din Abhijeet itna bhi kuch seriously nehi bola tha… jisse Tarika ko rishta todne ki decision lene padh jaye! Phir chalo, joh hua so hua. Tarika ko bura laga… gussa aya… bol diya toh diya. Abhijeet bhi tab se hi ukhra hua hain. Aab yeh in dono ka apas ka mamla hain… kich hi dino me gussa shant ho jayega… apas me baat karenge yeh log… mamla nipat jayega. Aap kiun inke bich me padh rahe hain?**

Dr. Salunkhe shouted in extreme anger: **Dayaaaa…..**

Daya (in calm voice): **dekha sir, apko gussa ho gaye. Mujhe bhi ata hain gussa… jab aap bewajah mere bhai ko koshte hain. Aap Abhijeet ka haal- chal puchne phone nehi kiye sir…. apko is haal me bhi uska galati dikhana hain! Aap chahte kya hain mujhse…. Mai Abhi ko balun… Tarika se maafi mange … apna galati maan le? Is halat me mai usse yeh sab baten karun? Apko pata hain…. apke hi dost Dr. Mishra, kuch der pahele jab unse mai discharge ki baten pucha, unhone kya kahan? Agar… aur ek aisa attack… chahe jitna bhi mild ho… agar sham ki tarha Abhi ko attack aya…. woh paralyzed ho sakta hain umr bhar ke liye. Itna hi** **nehi… use shunne yah bolne ki power bhi ja sakta hain humesha ke liye. Pahele use zinda wapas toh ane dijiye sir. Tarika ki anshun apko dikh gaya…. woh toh khud ko express kar pa rahi hain kaise bhi karke…. Lekin mujhe Abhijeet ka har chuppi me woh dard mehsoosh ho raha hain. Aap kahe toh mai abhi usse baat karta hoon… phir agar isse wo hyper ho jaye phir se… mere dost ka jaan khatra me padh jaye….** **jimedar sirf aur sirf aap hi honge sir.** He cut the call  & busted into tears.

At that very moment an anxiety full face appeared in scene. Looking Daya in such devastating condition he literally ran towards him with a tensed **Sir!**

Daya tried to control himself… turned & found Freddy looking at him with concerned gaze.

Daya while rubbing his face to calm down: **tum idhar Freddy? Abhi akela… room me** … he tried to make his way.

Freddy instantly stopped his senior holding his hand…. **Rukiye sir. Abhijeet sir so rahe hain. Abhi abhi Dr. Rohitogi aye the. Aap itna der tak laute nehi…. mujhse raha nehi gaya tension me…. Nurse hain unke paas… mai batake aya.**

Daya sighed.

Freddy turned impatient: **sir, kya baat hai? Aap… aap ro kiun… Kya ho gaya sir?**

But Daya remained silent.

Freddy came closer to Daya…. **sir, please… mai samajhta hoon aap padheshan ho. Lekin sir, doctors assure kiye hain nah…. Abhijeet sir bilkul thik ho jayenge kuch hi dino me. Hum… hum sab hain nah unke sath… unhe kuch nehi hoga…** he lightly hold Daya's arm….  & it was the most shocking for him, he felt clearly the shiver in Daya's body. He became dumbstruck.

Daya in low sobbing voice: **sab use kosh rahe Freddy. Kisiko uska jaan parwa nehi! Aisa bhi kya kar di usne? Gunah toh nehi kiya… phir aise kiun sab… Ek galati toh sabka maaf hota hain. Phir humesha Abhijeet hi kiun bhugte? Chalo Tarika ko bhi gussa aya… joh ji kiya, bol diya. Abhi ko itna sab choten laga itne dino me…. Ek baar bhi pucha nehi. Gussa dono taraf badhte gaya. Lekin yeh sab baten le ke mai kabhi ghusa in donoke bich?**

Freddy didn't understand the actual matter… but he asked further nothing.

Daya: **aisi halat me bhi mai Boss ko bolun… jhagra suljha lo! Kuch der pahele hi kayse bhi kar ke doctors control me laya sab. Salunkhe sir ko ho kaya gaya… ek taraf Dr. Mishra ko din me panchas (50) call kar rahe hain. Dusri taraf mujhe use samjhane ko kaha! Wo bachha hain kya… mai samjhaun!**

Freddy thought its better try to change the topic as Dr. Salunkhe's irritation for their Abhijeet sir is a well- known matter for all. He inhaled deep…. **Sir, reports kaysa aya Abhijeet sir ka?**

Daya looked at the vast night sky…. **Swelling kaam ho sakta hain medicine se. Brain ka koi naya hissa jada damage nehi hua. Philhaal doctors ek mahine tak use kisi bhi tarha ki uchal- kud karne se strictly mana kiye hain. Wo log toh bed- rest suggest kar rahe the. Lekin itne din Abhijeet ko bureau jane se roka nehi jayega. ACP sir se kehke use desk- job ke liye manana padhega.** He sighed heavily.

Freddy's eyes fixed in some indefinite point…. **Aur koi risk?**

Daya: **Abhijeet ke liye unhone diet chart tyar kiya hai. Aab se use hi follow karna hoga… jab tak doctors satisfy nehi ho jate. Aur uska BP control me rehna yah phir uska quick recovery sab kuch aab humare hath me Freddy.**

Freddy looked at Daya… **matlab?**

Daya smiled ruefully…. **Relaxation… jitna relax hum Abhijeet ko rakh payenge mentally… utna zaldi recovery. Baki kuch dino tak weakness, headache, vision problem, vomiting… yeh sab toh rahega…**

Freddy made a silent prayer in his heart for his dear senior's well health... **aur sir ka discharge?**

Daya smiled sadly: **tumhe lagta hain Freddy doctors aisi halat dekh ke bhi maan jayenge? Yeh humara Mumbai nehi… City Hospital bhi nehi… idhar humara zor nehi chalega. Aur achha hi hain, Abhijeet pahele thik ho jaye… phir hum wapas challenge. ACP sir pe bas bahat pressure aa jayega… ehi problem hain.**

Freddy (in guilty tone): **sab mere wajah se hua. Mai na baat karne ko kehta… na sir ka halat phir aise bigar jata.**

Daya patted his back: **nehi Freddy... khud ko kiun dosh de rahe ho? Tum toh achha soch ke hi kiya. Lekin kuch log toh sab jante hue bhi…. Doctor ho kar bhi apne baton pe areh rehte hain…. Janke bhi aanjan banke rehte.**

Both of them slowly made their way towards hospital building with heavy hearts.

..

..

..

..

 ** _Next day in Abhijeet's room in hospital, Delhi_**

Daya entered in room purchasing some of his buddy's medicines…. saw Abhijeet was surfing TV channels lazily.

Daya smiled seeing him in a comfortable shape…. **Kya dekh rahe ho Boss? Shanshani khas khabar aya kuch naya?**

But he received a grave silence in reply.

Daya while grabbing a water bottle… **kya baat hain Abhi… kya soch rahe ho?**

Again the result was same.

Now Daya gave his full attention towards his buddy. He shook lightly… **Boss!**

Abhijeet snapped out from his world with that sudden jerk… **haan… mmm… haan** … he uttered somehow.

Daya smiled l'll… **kya soch rahe ho itna? Zada socho mat yaar, sab thik hain…**

He cut by Abhijeet in between… **Daya, mera phone kidhar hain?**

Daya (in guilty tone): **Abhi, mai zaldi zaldi me tumhara phone ghar pe bhul gaya. Tumhe wayse halat me dekh kar actually….**

He stopped or better to say shocked to see Abhijeet's sad eyes who after placing the remote on bed- side table turned towards window.

 **Thik hain. Freddy wapas chala gaya? Oh haan… use kal tak hi chutti mila tha. Sachin nehi aaya nah? nehi… aata toh milta zaroor.** Questions & answers were simultaneously framed by Abhijeet.

Daya mustered up all his courage because he guessed the reason behind that mobile issue…. **Tum mera phone use kar lo.** He forwarded his own set.

Abhijeet (almost in an unmindful whisper): **nehi yaar, rehne do. Kya zaroorat kisi ko disturb karne me? Wayse bhi pyar… rishta… family… yeh sab humare nasib me kahan!**

Daya stunned. Unknowingly he squeezed Abhijeet's shoulder softly…. **Abhi!**

Abhijeet's trance broke & understood his words… he quickly tried to manage the situation…. **aa… woh mujhe…** he stopped & thought for a better excuse… **haan… mujhe game khelna tha…. bahat dino se Candy Crush nehi khela.**

Daya raised his eyebrows as Abhijeet always made fun of him earlier saying it's a bachho ka khel…. Playing by a giant bachha…. Daya…. but said nothing, instead of handover his cell with…. **Boss, mujhe thora kaam hain. Mai thori der me ata hoon. Tum tab tak game khelo.** He patted his buddy's back lovingly.

Abhijeet: **lekin Daya phone toh lete jao. Aur is waqt ja bhi kahan rahe ho tum? Idhar bhi kya kaam?**

Daya: **yaar, lunch bhi toh karna hain. Mai apna wala lene jaa raha hoon. Sadhe gayra (11:30) tak tumhara bhi lunch aa jayega. Sath me khayenge aaj.**

Abhijeet: **lekin phone…**

Daya: **canteen jana hain mujhe yaar** … he smiled & departed while saying **kal is waqt Mumbai apna ghar me hoge tum. Aaj ka din aur ruk jao kayse bhi karke Boss. Bahat mehnat ke baad kal subha discharge ka permission mila finally… aaj tum under observation ho. Achha bachha ban ke raho!**

Abhijeet looked for once the door then towards the phone in his hand.

He slowly unlock Daya's mobile… opened contact list & select a particular phone number.

He didn't know for how long he looked at screen. Suddenly some sound outside the room… may be in corridor… brought him in present. He dialed lastly after thinking a lot…. One or two ring…. & he cut the call.

It was repeated for 4 to 5 times by him. Lastly may be, would be receiver turned desperate. With a very first ring of his 6th attempt… the call received…. **Kya hain Daya…. aise baar baar cut kiun kar rahe ho?** A dull voice came from opposite side of phone.

Abhijeet shocked so much… initially he felt his heart- beat in extreme high speed… & sweaty feelings even in this AC room!

The other side got impatient: **kya Daya…. kuch toh bolo…. Dayaaa?**

Abhijeet inhaled deep…. **Hello!**

Other side stopped abruptly with his single hello! It seemed all world had stopped beside the caller & the receiver. Only a door open sound with a decent **Dr. Tarika** could be heard over telephone from the side of receiver.

Tarika in extreme low voice: **kaise ho?**

Suddenly a rage over- powered Abhijeet's mind. His heart melted with the concerned tone of his curly beauty but his brain…. His male ego… stopped him to be normal. He replied rudely: **zinda hoon.**

His rough accent pierced Tarika's heart into pieces. She was trying hard to stop her teary sob…. **Kuch… kuch khaya tumne?**

 **Kuch der me lunch karunga** …. Abhijeet said plainly.

Tarika felt loss of words. Both of them had to say… had to complain… had to share… a lot…. But their anger… ego… guilt… hurtful heart…. Had stopped them for further conversation.

10 more minutes had passed like this.

In between Tarika only could ask his charming prince about his discharge & their return in Mumbai.

Abhijeet replied almost formally and cut lastly with a slow…. **Sorry Dr. Tarika… kaam ke waqt apko disturb kiya.**

He cut the call without listening the answer even…. Sighed heavily & attached his head on head- rest while closing his eyes.

 **Sayad ehi achha hain…. Mai apke layak nehi hoon Tarika ji. Us din aap muh pe bol diye… achha kiya… mujhe bhi apna limit cross nehi karna chahiye tha. Anjaane me hi sahi, apne mera kaam asaan kar diya Tarika ji…. Joh itne saalon se batane ka himaat nehi juta paa raha tha mai… us din wohi karne chala tha. Movie toh bahana tha… apko mera haal- e- dil bayan karne ka socha tha lastly. Daya ka itna encouragement, itna preparation…. Achha hua… sab khatam ho gaya us din. Jis insaan ko khud ka wajood hi pata nehi, jiske zindegi ka koi surety nehi…. agar kabhi mera bita hua kaal samne aa kar sawal karen… defend karne ke liye mere paas kuch nehi hain. Apko ek safe zindegi dena bhi mere liye mumkin nehi…. agar zasbati ho kar mai us din confess kar bhi leta… shadi bhi agar hone ka situation ata…. Kitne din aap shuhagan bhi rahe pati… kya bharosha! Aise mere liye ghut ghut ke jine se achha hain… aap mujhe bhul jaye… nafrat karen… Aur ek din zindegi me age barh jaye. Apko siwaye tension aur dukh…. mere paas kuch aur dene ko nehi hain. Kisi din aisa attack phir se mujh par ho jaye… aur mai apko kabhi bhul jaun** … he shivered in his own thought. Unknowingly his eyelashes turned wet. He took some deep breaths.

 **Rishta jorne se pahele hi apne khatam kar diya Tarika ji! Mai khud ko sambhalne ka puri koshish karunga. Phir kabhi apko tang nehi karunga… kabhi bewajah Abhijeet apke samne nehi ayega** …. A strange smile appeared on lips of sharp shine of CID Mumbai.

Daya entered at the same time & sensed his buddy's mental storm seeing one or two pearl drops at the corner of eyes and his messy condition. He silently kept his food tray on table and wrapped his brother in a supporting side hug.

Abhijeet cried out with voice in that secured shell.

Daya tighten his grip more…. **Kuch nehi hua Abhi… sab thik ho jayega. Aise himmat nehi harte mere bhai. Gussa ho gayi thi bas Tarika. Wo kabhi tumhare bina khush rahe sakti kya… tum jante ho na use?**

Abhijeet still was in his previous position…. **Lekin unhone kaha tha….. humare bich sab khatam…. Sab khatam kar diya maine Daya….**

Daya separated and cupped his brother's face… **agar mai kahun, Tarika bhi ehi soch rahi hain?**

Abhijeet looked up.

Daya wiped his wet face gently **…. Wo bhi bahat dukhi hain Abhijeet. Gusse me aa kar kahe diya. Tum kiun itna dil pe le liya mere yaar? Humare zindegi na… woh joh tumhe dur dikh raha hain metro rail ka lines…** he pointed outside railway bridge from window…. **Wohi metro rail jaisa hain. Bachpan se le ke aaj tak kitne sare log humare zindegi me aye aur chale bhi gaye, jaise ki har roj lakho log yeh Delhi Metro pe sawari hota hain. Lekin inmese kuch toh aise hain…. jinke zindegi train ki daily passenger hote hua guzar jate. Chahe train journey me kitna bhi mushkil aa jaye, lekin woh log railway ka safar se baaz nehi ate.** **Wayse hi hum sab me kuch na kuch khamiya hain… achhai ke sath sath. Mujhme hain… tumme hain… sab me hota hain. Hum toh achhai ke sath sath sare khamiyon ko bhi apnate hain na…. humare apno ke liye? Mai bhi toh bahat battamizi ki tumhare sath…. Kabhi mai bhi tumhara memory loss pe tana mara…. Kabhi ek chitthi ke liye tumhare niyat pe sawal kiya. Lekin tum mujhe samjhe nah har baar… maaf kiya nah mujhe? Kiunki tumhe humesha se mujh par bharosha raha…. Mai tumhara apna hoon. Joh kuch bhi mai kar loon… at the end of the day mai tumhara Daya hoon. Phir Boss, aab ki baar kiun nehi? Tarika itni si baat ko ego pe le li… tumhe toh samjhana chahiye tha. Agar dono hi zid pe areh rahoge…. Kayse chalega? Zindegi me kuch rishta jab dastak deta hain Abhi…. use apnao… na ki usse dur bhago. Har tarah ki rishta zaroori hota hain… aise hi nah itne sare relations bane duniya me? Tum toh na samajh nehi ho? Phir….**

Abhijeet in dreamy tone: **mujhse aur nehi hoga. Mai bhavnao me behek gaya tha. Mai unke layak nehi hoon. Mai apne swarth ke liye unhe pal pal khauf me jine pe majboor nehi kar sakta. Mera dur rehna hi achha hai. Mujhse rishta jore toh humesha Tarika ji pe khatra bane rahega. Mai kabhi unhe ek safe secured life nehi de sakta.**

Suddenly Daya came to anger…. **Tab tum kya soch ke Shreya (Abhijeet's adopted daughter) ki custody liye the? Tab yeh nehi socha tumhara pehchan uski zindegi khatra me daal sakta kabhi? Jab koi criminal tumse badla lene ka sochega…. Use pata nehi chalega Shreya ke bare me? Tarika toh phir bhi trained hain… humare Shreya ki kya? Woh kayse khud ko bachayegi…. Nehi socha tab? Yah phir aab tumhe use apna beti banane me bhi galati nazar aane laga?**

Abhijeet looked at Daya's face with a jerk.

Daya ignoring his buddy's shocking gesture…. **Tab toh tumhe mujhse bhi rishta todhna chahiye. Yeh toh bahat baar hua, dushmani tumse…. Khatra aya mera…. tumhe chot pahauchne ka isse achha mauka criminals kabhi chorega toh nehi. Matlab tumhare liye meri jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakta hain…. Kiun sahi kaha na mai?**

Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain while tighten his grip on Daya's hand.

 **Agar humesha khud ko sab pe aye mushibat ka wajah samajhte ho toh mere hisse ka goli kiun sine me lete ho harbaar? Kiun ACP sir ko blackmail kar ke room se nikal diye the zabardasti** (HD case) **? Kiun mujhe bachane ke liye khud khatron se khel jate ho? Tum mere liye…. humare liye kimti nehi ho? Hum ji payenge agar kabhi tumhe kuch ho gaya toh? DCP sir ke khilaf ja ke…. Media us uljhake…. mai, doctor saab, Tarika, ACP sir…. humare team…. Sab tumhare liye din- raat ek kar ke tumhe thik karne ka koshish kar raha hain…. tumhare liye? Kisiko tumhara parwa nehi hain…. Sirf tum hi sochte ho sabke liye?** Daya left Abhijeet with a light push.

Abhijeet be there for some times with down head….. then looked up Daya's hurtful eyes who nodded in assurance for a better positive future for his best buddy.

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	10. Chapter 10

**KamiKaze Me:** matlab agar mai apki regular reviewer na hoti…. Aap ise skip karte? Hehe! Kidding dear. I know u r again here for Abhirika :) aur thanky session? Dear ek chapter post karne baad minimum 100-150 visitors ise read karte hain. Unn me se kuch chand logone apna kimti waqt nikal ke jab story ke bare me apna apna views rakhte hain…. Review karte hain…. Humara bhi duty hota hain, unka shukriya ada karen :) yeh log bhi agar chahte, asani se review section skip kar sakte the…. auro ke tarah. Lekin yeh log silent readers bante nehi. Tab itna toh inke liye karna chahiye… I think… sab ko individually thanks toh mai bol hi sakti hoon :) jab ki mere paas abhi waqt hain…. Jab time short hoga…. overall reply kar denge :)  & thank u for liking the last chappy :) & & u were not itna sa bhi offensive from any angle :) I was just asking…

 **Guest:** "K"! ?

 **Nehal:** are are dear…. thora sabar bhi kar lo. Sabar ka faal humesha meetha hota hain :) sab sahi ho jayega…. Hope for the quickest :) TC

 **abhina:** :) thank u

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** ooooo! Main apni is pyari si dost ko hurt ki! Very bad then I am :( chalo… aap ko ek short trip pe le chalte hain…. May u'll find ur ans :)

From Mar Mitenge series, we can see Duo were attacked by a violent mob when they went to nab two drug dealers in Delhi (1st case of this series). Abhijeet sir was attacked by stones in his head thrown by mob & the culprit gave him a knife cut in his leg (here we discuss about Abhijeet sir. So Daya sir's part is not important here… let it be skipped). It's the main background from which this story idea came in my mind. Ok.

Now in my story….. when Daya sir brought senseless Abhijeet sir to forensic lab because of strike in hospitals & Dr. Salunkhe along with his old pal Dr. Mishra, treated Abhijeet sir, concluded.. The attack on his head in Delhi created the main problem for which he get unconscious as it was affect his old brain injury (his well-known amnesia problem). It caused an internal hemorrhage in his brain which was not treated properly for various issues. (4th chapter)

They shifted him to Delhi in emergency basis. As his brain injury was week old & was not treated, there were so many chances of complications. A medical board had been formed for him with 2 neurologists, a cardiologist & an eye specialist. (5th chapter)

After day long waiting… he came back in his senses but kept under Dr.'s observation. Doctors concluded it'll be normal for an internal brain hemorrhage patient to suffer by dizziness, headache and hazy vision, sleep disturbance, vomiting, tiredness… for some upcoming days as of Abhijeet sir's. (6th chapter)

Next day Daya sir expressed his fear due to this sudden illness of Abhijeet sir as they could not understand earlier the cause behind his deteriorating health & said that it was a mild type of brain stroke. (7th chapter)

Freddy sir wanting the patch- up, requested Abhijeet sir to make a call to Tarika which suddenly triggered his mental anxiety caused rise of his BP & again it was in a verge of another mild attack in Abhijeet sir's brain. (8th chapter)

Seeing which, doctors concluded if these types of negligence repeat even for once… he may lose his movement power or became deaf n dumb for rest whole life. (9th chapter)

May be now I can clear ur doubts dear…. abhi bhi kuch gadbad lage dost, PM me…. We may discuss further :) TC

 **Sree:** thank u :)

 **Guest:** are are… maafi mangne ka kya! Mai itna bhi mahan insaan hoon nehi…. aap maafi mango! Aap log review pe agar apna apna baat na batao…. Writer ko pata kayse chalega…. Maan hi maan aap log use galiyan de raho ho yah phir… khush ho! isi liye mai request ki thi…. Zaldi likhne ko toh aap log kahoge hi…. Yeh all time common hota hain :P lekin thora mehnat kar ke kaysa laga… kuch demand ho yah phir agar kuch sahi na lage…. Yeh batana please. Thank u

 **A.S Anjaana:** painful! Why? My l'll friend…. Tarika ko lane ke liye ek background chahiye tha nah…. toh itna din lag gaya usme… filmy style se mujhe allergy hain :P thora bahat real banane ka koshish kar rahi thi (:P)…. Waqt lag gaya :) alag se impo dene ko kya my dear…. theme of this story is based on Duo  & Abhirika nah? Aab Tarika ki zaroorat hain mere Hero ke life me…. Toh le aya use…. :) thnx for ur time fr this chappy :)

 **shalu:** double review! Heheh… thank u :) Salunkhe sir ka class lagna hi chahiye… humesha Abhijeet sir ke piche pade rehte….. :P …. kiun? ;)

 **rahul:** :) thnk u ji

 **Guest:** thank u

 **priya:** thank u

 **km-fan:** hmmm…. Mai bhi usike liye wait kar rahi hoon :) thank u dear

 **Padmini92:** madam ji, thank u :) apne toh dara hi diya…. Mai soch rahi thi… is stry ko bich me chor doon ki nehi :( pahele darate ho… phir continue ke liye bolte ho :P confusing!

 **Sariya:** thnx

 **rukmani:** aap ne toh pura chappy hi cover kr li apke likings ke list me…. Matlab… in short… apko pasand aya :P hehe! Thank u ji :) aab dimag kisika ulta chalne lage toh Daya sir ko koshish karna hi padhega… dimag sidha karne me… kiun…:) aur emotional blackmailing se jada effectual ilaz humare sharp shine ke liye aur ho bhi kya sakta…. Woh bhi apne bhai se jab daant padhe! Understand toh unhe hona hi padhega… bhag ke jayenge kahan! :)

 **Amaila:** thank u ji. :) mmmm…. Fb? Ek profile khol ke toh rakhi… lekin dekho ji, sidha sidha bol rahi hoon… access karne ka waqt bahat kam milta mujhe. Meri original naam pe hain profile. Phir bhi chalo…. Aab aap CID banke joh mujhe dhund nikale…. Is liye taliyan taliyan… :) achha yeh batao, aap mujhse FB pe kiun connect hona chahte ho? Apko yeh toh nehi lagta… mai bahat hi achhi bachhi hoon! Haan… haan? (evil smile) Sach sach batana dost :) chupke se batati hoon apko…. Main nah bahat hi boring aur irritating hoon ji :P kuch updt kabhi deti hi nehi fb pe… sirf kabhi kabhi log in kar ke kuch pix like marke…. Phir bhag jati hoon :P sachhi! Kisiko batana mat…! Top secret hain! Hehehh….

 **Srija:** OML! Meri pyari si guriya ko kya ho gaya! Tests! Likhungi behena… zaroor… … bas thora sa waqt chahiye :P…. hehe… as usual ;) …. pakka… love u tooooo :)

 **Anushka Diya:** ahem ahem… yeh pyar kisi Daya sir ki deewani ko hi hua! Mai thik dekh rahi hoon nah? :P hehehehh! Don't mind… plzz… aaj mai bahat funny mood me hoon… toh bol gayi ;) kaunsi lines apko itna touchy laga… Abhijeet sir ka POV yah Daya sir jab unhe convince karane ki koshish kar rahe the… tab? Ek raaz ki baat bataun? Chupke se bol rahi hoon…. suno… kisi ko bhi mat batana….. As usual is chapter ka ending bhi mere liye bahat tough ho gaya tha…. mai bich me akat gayi thi… soch toh rahi thi, lekin express nehi ho raha tha :P tabhi mai TV pe news laga ke… kitchen ka koi kaam kar rahi thi. Aur Delhi ka koi news aya… udhar ka pix bhi dikha raha tha. Tab hi mere head- office se signal mila…. Yaar, kiun na Delhi as a whole…. Input kiya jaye! Aur Delhi Metro toh mano ek trademark hain udhar ka…. Aur sath me help kiya Sawdhan India ka ek purana episode…. Jisse Abhijeet sir ka POV wala part inspired hua. Aur woh joh l'll Abhirika moment… woh real life se liya gaya. Aab hain nah yeh raaz ki baat. :) shhhhh! Kisi ko nehi batana… thik ;)

 **ABHICHRM:** baap re… idhar toh aap Wah ki barshat kar diye ho :) :D thank u dear for loving the chappy. TC

 **DSP:** argggghhhh….. Bhai, phir se! Aap kiun mujhe sorry bol rahe hain…. Woh chapter main hi toh likhi thi…. Toh naturally usme likha gaya sabhi baten meri hi brain child hoga… kiun? U r just sample… u know! Toes up…. Hahahahaaa….. pet dukh raha mera haste haste. Aab bachhe ko marwaoge kya!... ;) Sach me bhai… aur kisine bhi us waqt Abhijeet sir ka reaction pasand nehi kiye…. Sewaye aap…. Is liye thank u a lot. Real situation me bhi koi banda sayad waysa hi reaction deta… mujhe laga… isi liye main woh likhi thi. Whatever…. Aap hi batao, Dr. Salunkhe kabhi dil se Abhijeet sir ko praise kiya? Haan…. haal hi me Jahareelay Bichhoo, Aatma Ka Saaya aur Abhijeet Ka Sangharsh (yeh wala doubtable hain :P) episodes me unhone Abhijeet sir ke liye concern dikhaye…. Lekin sath sath Griraftaar Series? He is truly a contradictory person. Humesha Abhijeet sir ke khushion pe nazar dete rehte hain :( unhe itna bhi positive banane ka mera koi irada nehi…. FWP agar unhe sadu dikhata hain…. Mujhe kya! Jitna star marks ka likhe ho…. utna hi permissible hain apke liye…. usse jada kuch nehi likhna….. :) ! thnk u

 **GD:** itna jada dance na karo aap Dada…. Kya yaar…. dhinka- chika! Hmfff :( galati mana nah main? Zaldi zaldi me dimag se nikal gaya tha. Wayse, chalo thank you bol hi deti hoon…. bachha itna bhi zalim nehi…. :) :) thank you for ur precious feedbacks which helps me to rearrange my ideas regarding upcoming twists.  & My fan! Itna bhi kuch dam nehi hota meri story me…. Joh koi meri bhi fan ban jaye! Aap chaho toh apke so called criticism (kiunki apko toh lagta hain, main humesha disturbed ho jati hoon isse!) aur late review ke liye, apology kar sakte ho… but plz yeh fan- follower ki baten kar ke mujhe sharminda na karo…. Plz Dada…. It's actually embarrassing for me…. :(

 **Bhumi98:** it's ok dear. Thank u

 **Shubhangi:** dear, agar aap late review ke liye sorry bologe… mujhe bhi sooo late updt ke liye maafi mangni paregi! Choro…. Yeh sorry sorry cancel :) :) mujhe achha laga, ek aur Abhijeet sir ki deewani se mil ke :) aab chappy…. Yaar, woh Griraftaar series sach me ek controversial era hain CID ka :( ajib lagta hain mujhe bhi. Abhijeet sir bas dil ko chun jate har ek ada se…. har ek andaaz se… chalo… mil ke dekhte hain age kya hota hain…. Kya inke love- story age badhti bhi hain ki nehi! Thank u for ur review dear. Stay tuned :)

 **Shanayaron:** thank you my new reader…. new reviewer…. But plz don't praise me this much dear :) magic ka kya… this poor writer just wanted to depict something which was pocking in her brain! Hehehhehe! Aap sirf 4, 5, 6 & 7th chappy hi read kiye ho! Ok…. Utna tak bhi apko pasand aya…. shukriya ji

 **kanchan:** hello! My new reviewer :) thank you for your time for this story. I hope next time I will come l'll soon! Hehe!

 **teena chand:** hello ji! Welcome to my stupid story jone :P hehehhee! Thnk you for your time

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

Both of the rough n tough senior inspectors turned almost silent after the emotional outburst session. None uttered further a single word related that.

They tried to become normal with utmost effort in front of each- other as if nothing happen previously…. Did their lunch without any drama…. Abhijeet obediently gulped all his meds time to time & took rest like a good boy.

Doctors visited 3 to 4 times for his routine check- up…. ACP sir called Daya to know his right hand's present condition for 2/ 3 times and the day passed like this…. quite smoothly.

..

..

..

..

..

Daya entered in Abhijeet's room pushing the glass door with a medium size travel bag hung over his shoulder…. in a sweet smile his lips curved.

Abhijeet was sleeping like a cute child facing window…. Fresh sun- rays peeping through curtains joint were disturbing him…. His knitted eye- brow clearly indicated.

Daya shook his head in disappointment… **kya yaar Abhi, ek toh itna pyara lagte ho sote hue… dushman ko bhi tum se pyar ho jayega…. aur bachho jaisa muh bana rahe ho nind me….** He set curtains properly so that they couldn't disturb his brother's sound sleep.

Daya looked at his watch tied round his wrist…. **Abhi toh sirf paanch (5 am) hi baja hain.** He calculated in mind…. **Agar saat (7am) baje bhi niklenge toh asani se hum air- port pahauch jayenge. Chalo iss bande ko thori der aur sone dete hain.**

He adjusted himself on sofa of the room without creating much noise. Staring at Abhijeet's sleepy face…. unknowingly Daya drifted into memory lane…

..

..

..

Yesterday evening, after the again sudden jerk in Abhijeet's brain…. & treated by doctors hurriedly and timely…. CID Mumbai successfully snatched back there dearest senior inspector Abhijeet…. From the dark claw of death…. But there was one person…. Watched the devastating situation of his only earthly relation in front of his eyes…. Shook to his core of the heart.

 _Conforming Abhijeet's sleep due to medicine effect or better to say due to his finger's magic…. Daya came out from room silently._

 _Freddy stood beside the glass door._

 _Daya noticed him…._ _ **Freddy!**_

 _But may be Freddy was in his pool of repentance…. He neither replied nor move._

 _Daya jerked him…._ _ **Freddy!**_

 _Freddy's trance broke and a color passed his face…._ _ **sir…. Abhijeet sir, kayse hain… aab…. thik….**_ _He hesitated a lot._

 _Daya softly patted his shoulder…._ _ **don't worry Freddy, aab thik hain thora. So gaya.**_

 _Freddy in tensed tone…._ _ **Doctors phir se sedative diye?**_

 _Daya slowly…._ _ **nehi sayad…. Thik se toh pata nehi. Lagta hain nehi diye… main jab andar gaya… jaga hua tha. Abhi thori der pahele hi soya hain.**_

 _Freddy sighed deeply._

 _Daya:_ _ **mujhe kuch kaam hain Freddy. Tum agar thori der Abhijeet ke sath ruko toh main…**_

 _Freddy cut him immediately…._ _ **Isme puchne ka kya sir? Aap… aap mujhe order dijiye! Main rukta hoon andar. Aap please apna kaam khatam kar ke ayen. Iss bar aur koi galati nehi hoga sir…**_ _his voice cracked this time._

 _Daya didn't want to drag the matter more as its normal, seeing Abhijeet again in danger; Freddy obviously will feel very much guilty. In this situation if he repeatedly tried to console his junior…. That will cause even the burden more for Freddy. So he left the place just nodding in yes._

..

..

 _After 15 minutes he stood down head in Dr. Rohitogi's cabin before the famous NRI neurologist Dr. Mishra._

 _The scene created there was like…. Dr. Mishra as some authority going to announce his verdict and Daya as some criminal!_

 _Dr. Mishra in deep meaningful tone…._ _ **dekhiye Mr. Daya, main ek baat clear karna chahta hoon…. Mujhe mera patient aur treatment ke bich koi bhi interference manzur nehi. Mai pichle tees (30) saal se bhi jada samay se practice kar raha hoon. Mai patient ka primary check- up se hi bata sakta hoon, recovery possible hain ki nehi. Mr. Abhijeet bahat jada critical phase me the nehi, jab unhe Salunkhe ke lab me**_ **_mai dekha tha. But you know what officer…. Your brother's recovery chance is 50- 50… right now._**

 _Daya felt the left sided organ inside his chest called heart, has stopped its work for a moment… without uttering anything…. He just looked up._

 _Dr. Mishra:_ _ **mujhe nehi pata officer… aap logo ka kya masla chal raha hain? Mujhe bas itna pata hain…. Aap logo ke maujud rehene ke bawajood bhi mera stable patient deteriorate kar gaye… jab ki aap log khud ko patient ka family member bata rahe hain. Yeh hain family! Jinka koi parwahi hi nehi! Apka bhai pahele se aur bhi jada khatre ki aur badh gaye…. Aap samajh rahe hain meri baat? Aur apko abhi bi unka discharge ki padhi hain! Actually what do you want officer?**_

 _Daya while shook his head negative tried to say a low sorry but only his lips move… no sound came from it!_

 _Dr. Mishra:_ _ **bura mat manna….**_ _ **aap log honge bahat busy…. Lekin main bhi khali nehi baythe rehta. Aaj iss waqt mujhe Paris me hona tha as per my schedule…. I had to attain an important international seminar there. Lekin Salunkhe ke khatir…. Suna bahat apke team ke bare me…. aap dono ke bare me…. Mai is mushkil waqt pe ruk gaya idhar…. Apna kaam postpone kar ke. Lekin is liye…. ke aap log ek recovery ke aur chalne wala insaan ko phir se maut ke muh me dhakel do? Agar aaj kuch jada khatra ho jata…. agar sab kuch humare hathon se chut jata…. aap log pakarte toh mujhe hi…. mera hi patient hain Abhijeet ji. Aur case banana aap logo ka toh roj ka kaam hain. Do- char case laga dete mera jurm ka…. Phir kya? Prove bhi kar dete…. Main toh jail me sadhta…. Lekin usse apka bhai wapas aa jate?**_

 _Daya already started to feel lack of oxygen around him._

 _Dr. Mishra calmed a bit seeing Daya's bloodless white face. He offered him a glass of water and requested him to take seat._

 _Dr. Mishra:_ _ **officer, main apko darana nehi chahta hoon. Joh actual situation hain, wohi bata raha hoon. Aap please samjhiye is baat ko…. Abhijeet ji ek internal brain hemorrhage ka patient hain… wo bhi aam patient nehi, unka ek previous history hain permanent amnesia ka.**_ _Looking at Daya carefully…._ _ **Brain is the most vital part of human body, officer. Agar baar baar aise jhatka unke dimag me lagte jaye…. Zindegi bhar ke liye wo paralyzed ho sakte hain. Baat bigar jaye toh hum kuch nehi kar payenge. Hum magician nehi ki filmy hero ke tarha har story ka happy ending bana de. Yeh real life hain… aur hum science follow karte hue treatment karte hain.**_

 ** _Yeh khatra abhi hain Abhijeet ko? Yeh paralysis aur…._** _Daya cleared his throat to suppress his sob._

 ** _Sach maniye… jab hum unhe dekha waysi halat me…. I just wanted to banish you guys. Agar yeh mera hospital hota… sach me main aap logoko nikal deta. Lekin Salunkhe ne mujhe request kiya… itne saal baad, mera dost…. Aur in sab me Abhijeet ji ka kya?_** _Still Dr. Mishra was angry on Daya and Freddy._ _ **Aap**_ ** _jab humshe baat karne aye… Fredric ji the unke sath…. Phir aisa kya hua… kiun hue Abhijeet ji itna hyper? Aap log ek nurse bhi allow nehi kar rahe the unke paas…. Lekin aab toh lagta hain professionals hi behtar khayal rakh sakte unka._**

 _Daya perplexed thinking what he should do now…. Should he tell the doctor whole truth or avoid it somehow…. When listen…._ _ **If you don't want to share…. Don't. It's upon you. But as doctor I have full right to know the cause behind my patient's anxiety even in this life- risk situation. Hope you get my point.**_

 _Daya looked at Dr. Mishra who was looking at him with questioning glance._ _ **Actually Dr., it's a personal issue. He is suffering by some personal problem for a couple of days. I am really ashamed off to inform you…. Mistakenly that issue again rose before him…. & he is quite a short tempered person…. Couldn't handle that calmly… and…. and…. **__Daya felt very much nervous feeling Dr.'s fixed cold stair on him._

 _Dr. Mishra:_ _ **wah! Jab problem hain… use abhi solve karna tha aap logo ko? Jab apko pata hain…. Abhijeet ji react karenge uss baat pe…. Tab bhi woh baat abhi is halat me bhi apko unke sath discuss karna tha! Aap log sach me chahte toh hain… unhe hum sahi salamat Mumbai wapas bheje?**_

 _Daya felt a loud jerk in his body hearing Dr. Mishra…._ _ **Doctor please!**_

 _Dr. Mishra smiled ruefully…._ _ **Abhi mai kaha, apko bura laga…. lekin joh harkaten aap log kar rahe hain…. Use dekh kar kisi ko bhi yahi lagega. Main aap ka ACP sir se baat karta hoon…. mujhe aisi laparwa patient party nehi chahiye. Mai hospital staffs ke under rakhke unka ilaj karna chahta hoon. Agar unhe manzoor hain.. Toh thik… warna I'm sorry. Mujhse aur nehi hoga. kisike laparwai ki saza mere patient kiun bhugte! Mai kiun responsibility loon?**_ _He picked his mobile to make call to ACP Pradyuman in Mumbai._

 _Daya looked at first at Dr. Mishra then towards his hand gripping his cell phone, with blank eyes…. Abhijeet's smiling face and his painful eyes simultaneously popped in his mind…. He stood up hurriedly pushing the chair backside forcefully…._ _ **Doctor… please… hume ek akhri mauka dijiye. I request you. I am really ashamed off for our all negligence. But at the same time, I wanna assure you… I… personally will take care of my brother. There will be no chance for your further complain. Sir please…. Its last time… I am requesting you…. aap aisi halat me mera bhai ka treatment rok nehi sakte. Use kuch nehi ho sakta. Wo… wo… kabhi mujhse dur nehi ho sakta… sir please….**_ _He slowly was losing his control over his emotions._

 _Dr. Mishra stopped abruptly seeing Daya's panicked gesture._

 ** _Sir… aap bataiye mujhe kya karna padhega…. ta ki mera bhai safe rahe aur zaldi thik ho jaye…. Mujhe discharge ki koi zaldi nehi doctor…. Jitna waqt apko lena hain…. Lijiye. Bas mujhe Abhijeet sahi salamat dekhna hain…. Kisi bhi kimat pe…._** _Daya folded his hand in front of the experienced doctor._

 _Dr. Mishra got up from his chair and grabbed Daya from his shoulder_ _ **…. apko mere samne hath jorne ka koi zaroorat nehi officer. Main samajhta hoon…. jab baat apno ka hota hain…. Insaan kisi bhi haad tak jaa sakta hain. Main apko pichle do- teen (2- 3) din se dekh toh raha hoon. Mujhe pata hain aap Abhijeet ji ka khayal rakhenge barabar. Aap pahele baythiye….**_ _He made Daya sit again…. And stood before him rested the table._

 _Dr. Mishra:_ _ **mai na toh apko dara raha hoon…. na hi Abhijeet ji ka ilaj nehi karunga aur… aisa bol raha hoon.**_ _He tried to lighten the situation…._ _ **aare mai pagal hoon kya… ek CID officer ko dhamki doon! Agar mai galati se bhi aisa socha… apka Dr. Salunkhe mera toh gala hi daba dega! Bada kharoos admi hain… sach me!**_

 _Daya sighed sensing the veteran doctor's desperate try…._ _ **Doctor please aap bejhijak bataiye… joh bhi kehna hain. Main apni taraf se puri koshish karunga…. Sikayat ka mauka phir apko nehi dunga.**_

 _Dr. Mishra in understanding tone…._ _ **paheli baat toh yeh hain Daya ji, Abhijeet ji bahat hi nazuk condition me hain aab…. Itna… ki… aab hum unhe sedative bhi nehi de sakte jada. Unka mind bahat stressed hain… pulse rate, BP bahat fluctuate kar raha hain unka. Is halat me sedative se shulana matlab khatra mor lena hoga.**_

 ** _Uska rest ka aap fikar mat kijiye sir. Woh mai sambhala lunga…_** _Daya tried to assure._

 ** _Baat sirf rest ki nehi. Mind stressed rehne se abhi unhe severe headache ka problem hoga… sayad pahele se jada hi hoga… lekin hum unhe medicine se shula nehi payenge…_** _Dr. Rohitogi joined Dr. Mishra entering with a file in his hand…._ _ **Phir aap samajh sakte hain… unhe kitna takleef hoga…**_

 _Daya shocked:_ _ **kya!**_

 _Dr. Rohitogi took his seat beside his senior…._ _ **Ji haan Daya ji. Aur yeh bahat hi serious problem ho gaya.**_

 _Daya confusingly…_ _ **aap kuch aur nehi kar sakte?**_

 _Dr. Mishra patted his arm…_ _ **aab aap hi kuch kar sakte officer.**_

 ** _Matlab?_** _Daya uttered slowly._

 _Dr. Rohitogi:_ _ **aap log unhe ek friendly atmosphere dene ki koshish kijiye. Jitna ho sake unka mind relax rakhen. Achhi achhi baten kijiye…. Joh unhe pasand hain… jaisa unhe pasand hain…. Woh sab discuss kijiye. Ho sake toh…. jis wajah se unka mind stressed hain… agar aap logo se hoga… woh issue short out kar lijiye.**_

 _Daya seemed in deep thought…._ _ **Short out sayad abhi possible nehi doctor…. Lekin mai use relax karne ki puri koshish karunga.**_

 _Dr. Mishra:_ _ **koshish nehi Daya ji, apko karna hi hoga. Kiunki jitna hume pata hain… aap hi unke sab se karibi hain… Abhijeet ji apke sath hi sab se jada comfortable rahenge. Sirf yahi ek solution hain…. Unhe dhire dhire recovery ki aur le jayega. Unka will power bahat zaroori hain isme. Agar wo kisi baat ko lekar padheshan rahenge… unka dimag bhi disturbed rahega… unka aur bhi nukshan ho sakta isse. Aap unse baten kijiye.**_

 ** _Agar mai Abhijeet se iss bare me baten karun aur wo phir se hyper ho jaye?_** _Daya framed his quarry._

 _Dr. Rohitogi:_ _ **apko unka takleef pata jab hain… phir aap unse sidha sidha kiun puchenge? Aap toh unke bhai hain… aap nehi jante kaise apka bhai khud ko open karenge apke samne! Aap unhe khud ko express karne ka ek rashta nikaliye…. Ekdam shanti se pesh aiyen aap… ekdam aram se.**_

 _Daya got nervous…_ _ **agar isse Abhijeet ko kuch ho jaye toh?**_

 ** _Kuch nehi hoga Daya ji… hum hain nah idhar…. Hum pura time monitor karenge unka status. Aap Fredric ji se baat kar lijiye please…._** _Dr. Mishra tried to calm him down._

 _Daya jolted out from his seat…_ _ **nehi doctor… Freddy nehi. Mai nehi chahta… yeh sab baten itni details me kisiko bhi pata chalen… ACP sir ko bhi nehi. Woh log bahat padheshan ho jayenge. Aur wayse bhi Freddy kal wapas ja raha hain. Uska chutti khatam ho raha hain. Mai… mai… hi kuch karta hoon… kuch sochta hoon. But please… aab mujhe mera bhai sahi salamat wapas chahiye doctor….**_ _His voice turned teary._

..

..

..

..

Daya's journey of past halted with a feeble voice…. **Da… Daya… pani…**

Daya jumped from his place… looked Abhijeet watching him with his open eyes.

He rushed: **kya hua Boss… takleef kuch? Kya ho raha hain tumhe… haan… mujhe batao.**

Abhijeet stopped his panicked brother holding his hand… **kuch nehi Daya… thora pani pila de….** He tried to smile.

Daya sighed…. **Offff…. Mai dar gaya tha Abhi.** He poured a glass of water and made his buddy drink sip by sip slowly.

After finishing Abhijeet again lay back on his bed…. **Itna kya soch rahe the… ekdam se itna chauk gaye tum?**

Daya carefully ignored his quarry… **kuch nehi Boss…. aisehi.** He softly gripped his buddy's hand…. **Aur sona hain tumhe? Nind aa rahi?**

Abhijeet nodded in no.

 **Hum aaj ghar jayenge Daya?** He asked slowly.

 **Haan Abhi. Aaj hum wapas chalenge. Humara flight hain 8:10 baje.** Daya replied lovingly.

 **Mujhe fresh hona hain….** Abhijeet tried to sit.

Daya helped him to get down from bed with … **chalo mai tumhe madat karta hoon. Phir doctor ek akhri baar check- up kar lenge. Green- signal mil jaye… tum tyar ho jana. Aab chalo….**

Abhijeet made his way slowly to washroom… **agar nehi mile toh?**

Daya: **kya Boss?**

Abhijeet in low tone: **agar aaj discharge nehi mile toh?**

Daya smiled: **kiun nehi milega? Mera dost thora hi weak hain… wo toh bahat dino se bhaga- dauri kar raha tha… Mathura me Usain Bolt bhi bana tha** (CID in Mathura) **, baaz ke sath ladhai bhi kiya** (Yellow Topi Ka Raaz)… **thak gaya nah thorasa! Is liye thori der rest le raha tha. Iska matlab yeh nehi ki tum hospital me aur bhi rukoge. Mai kal unlogo se baat kiya nah….**

Abhijeet nodded absentmindedly looking Daya's sad yet hopeful eyes while thinking… **tumhara baat sach ho jaye Daya. Sach me aab yeh sab tanao aur achha nehi lag raha. Mumbai jana hain aab bas. Lekin doctors joh kal baten kar rahe the….** he sighed and made his way.

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	11. Chapter 11

**crazy for abhirika:** sorry dear :(

 **priya:** thank you

 **Sree:** thank you

 **Guest:** thank you

 **KamiKaze Me:** unknowingly  & unwantedly if I hurt you, I am really sorry dear… heartily. & thank you for liking the convo part in last update

 **Guddi abhirika fan:** thank you

 **rukmani:** sorry dear making you wait so long :(

 **km- fan:** thank you dear. TC

 **Guest:** dear… isme bhi toh duo part kam hain! Tarika aa gayi hain nah… sorry :(

 **A.S Anjaana:** thank you  & sorry for making you wait so long :(

 **Anushka Diya:** hehe! U dear, really make me grin! Aab kya karun…. itna jada achhi achhi baten Abhijeet sir ke bare me…. hehe he he…. Loved your review dear. Really :) thank you. TC

 **kanchan:** first toh sorry ji…. Itna late ho gayi main :( kya hain nah ji…. Main aaj kal bahat alsi hote ja rahi hoon…. char line likh ke phir kuch aur kaam me ghush jati hoon… aare next chapter likhna bhi hain… post karna hain… dimag me hi nehi rehta :( so sorry ji. Aur thank you bhi :)

 **ABHICHARM:** kiun bhae…. Zindegi bhar Abhijeet sir kya hospital bed me layte rahenge! :P tab Daya sir kis kaam ka! Woh hain nah…. sambhala lenge. Unhone pahele doctor se baat kar ke rakhi thi… discharge ka. Chalo…. Aap confused hote raho :P main next chapter prepare karne ja rahi hoon ;)

 **Guest:** thank you

 **Salja202:** apne ek sath pura story padh liye the? :) thank you. TC

 **Shubhangi:** wait karo ji. Dekhte hain kya hota hain :) lekin advance sorry bol ke rakh rahi hoon…. mujhse romance likha nehi jayega. Woh chiz meri samajh ke bahar hain. Padhna achha lagta hain… lekin khud se create karna! Baap re….. main toh lady Milkha Singh banna pasand karungi )

 **93:** thank you

 **shalu:** thank you. TC

 **nilisha:** thank you

 **nehal:** sorry ki koi zaroorat nehi my friend. :) It's ok. Aap reader ho…. aap demand kar sakte hi ho writer se :) aap log nehi rahego toh hum kya ghas chabane ayenge idhar! :P hehe! Thank you. TC

 **abhina:** sorry dear making you wait this much :(

 **Guest:** ji main apke request meri dimag ki dabbe me daal ke rakh rahi hoon…. waiting list me! Confirm nehi kar rahi hoon… haan… lekin itna bata sakti hoon ke main koshish karungi. Kiunki apse pahele aur bhi request mere paas pending hain. Aab first come… first serve hona chahiye… nehi! :) aur abhi bhi us plot me kuch idea nikla nehi mere dimag se. main sochungi. Lekin aap ek baat batao ji…. Koi khas character list hain kya apke paas…. Jayse ki Duo story chahiye yah phir whole team yah Abhirika… hain kuch aisa? Yah mujhse joh banega…. Aap kaam chala loge? :P

 **GD:** apke hokum sar-ankhon par dada :)

 **Rani mughal:** I think apse first time mulakat ho raha hain. Feeling nice to meet you

 **Purba:** thank you dear. Sorry ato porishram geche Durga Pujo r din gulo….. amar head- office r processor ta slow hoa geche :P ;) ….. khub deri hoa gelo :)

 **Bhumi98:** thank you

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

Abhijeet inhaled deep sitting at domestic lounge of Indira Gandhi International Airport, Delhi.

Daya, busy over a phone call at a few distances, got panic & rushed towards him…. **Boss, takleef ho raha… phir se?**

Abhijeet perplexed… **nehi yaar… mai thik hoon.**

Daya didn't convince…. **Nehi nehi… tum ghar jane ke chakkar me baten bana rahe ho, tumhara koi bharosha nehi. Hospital se discharge lene ke liye tum kuch bhi kar sakte ho.**

Abhijeet gave him a tough look like achha!

Daya stopped for a while, then again…. **Sach sach batao Boss, kuch bhi uneasy feel ho raha kya?**

Abhijeet smiled on Daya's concern… **nehi re. Thik hoon. Thora sir dard kar raha… bas.**

Daya: **Abhijeet, aur ek- do din ruk jate toh achha nehi hota? Agar uchai se koi takleef phir se hua….**

Abhijeet cut him… **toh bond sign kar ke kiun discharge karwaya mera? Mai kaha tha tumhe?** Making face…. **Doctors kal kiun bol rahe the…. Mr. Daya bahat himmat wale hain… aisi patient ko khud ke bharoshe me le jana chahte hain! Tab yeh sab nehi socha tum ne? Ho kya gaya Daya tumhe? Itna over- protecting bartao kiun kar rahe ho? Mamuli sa chot tha…** he corrected his words seeing Daya's killing glare… **haan haan… matlab jada chot tha, lekin aab doctors kaha hain nah…. hum travel kar sakte… aur unhone mujhe ek mahina baad phir check-up ke liye bole bhi hain… koi complications aa gaya toh hum contact kar lenge nah Dr. Mishra se…** he patted Daya's arm… **yaar, itna tension kiun humesha lete ho? Main thik hoon.**

Daya opened his mouth to say something when the announcement can be heard for Delhi- Mumbai flight.

Abhijeet slowly got up from his seat…. **Aab chalo bhi yaar… ghar jana mujhe. Finally hospital se jaan chuta…. Aab main aise hi thik ho jaunga….**

Daya picked his hand- bag and protectively hold Abhijeet's palm…. **Chalo.**

Abhijeet looked at his buddy's grip over his fingers confusingly.

Daya noticed his gaze but didn't pay much attention…. got busy to check their boarding passes.

Abhijeet with l'll irritation jerk his hand…. **Kya chalo, mai bachha hoon… abhi abhi chalna sikha kya aise ungli pakadhke le chaloge? Koi dekhega toh kya bolega?**

Daya (in calm tone): **pehchan liya toh bol dunga… tum bimar ho…**

Abhijeet roared: **hath chor Daya…. aise koi chalta hai bhala!**

Daya plainly: **tum bimar nehi ho?** He pointed his hand bag… **isme joh tarha tarha ke tablets, injections, prescription, syrup… sab bhara hua hain… isse tum apna ghar ka interior decoration karoge?**

Abhijeet shook his head in frustration… **aise ungli toh chor. Sab hasenge yaar.**

Daya looked at him for once and left l'll forcefully.

 **Kya mushibat yaar, ek toh yeh senti mota… ghar- bahar kuch dimag me nehi rehta jab mujhe kuch hota hain… aab nakhra bhi chalu!** Abhijeet murmured.

Daya silently watching his every action from the corner of his eyes and enjoying obviously…. Sensing what Abhijeet moved forward with slow pace making a grumbling face. Soon Daya joined his buddy and both of them started their journey for Mumbai.

..

..

..

Abhijeet was taking a short nap sitting at window seat…. While Daya also sit with closed eyes resting his head on head- rest.

The day before yesterday night continuously roaming in his mind.

 _Daya moved outside from Dr. Rohitogi's cabin assuring them. But he himself was not sure with his plan. Sometimes it seemed very dangerous to him as he previously listen Abhijeet's harsh reaction over the phone call issue from Freddy. Same time Abhijeet's silent gesture for these long times…. His tempted reactions…. disturbing Daya very much._

 _He really wanted Abhijeet to expel out all his agony…. his irritation in front of Daya…. but didn't find any way out._

 _Whenever he was seeing Abhijeet, doctor's words shook him from his core._

 _After the dinner matter of Abhijeet with the help of Freddy…. Daya got a call from Mumbai from their genius forensic head. And his irritation was on peak after Dr. Salunkhe's call. It was Freddy unknowingly pacified him._

 _On that very night Daya got determined to solve the matter. He firstly thought to talk to Tarika…. but postponed as Abhijeet was also not right with his action…. So, how could Daya expect Tarika will react positive?_

 _He was in his own dilemma how he dug the Tarika issue infront of Abhijeet… His buddy solved his problem… to tell about mobile._

 _Daya just picked the chance….. Handover his cell to his buddy…. Signaled doctors…. And he himself was there for the whole time outside the room._

Suddenly an important announcement heard…. To tie their seat belts…. Daya opened his eyes with this…. tighten his own & checked Abhijeet's who was sleeping peacefully resting his head on window pane.

 **Tum utna kamzor nehi Boss…. ke itni si jhagra se aise ro padhoge. Agar aisa hota…. athra (18) saal pahele tum phir se khara nehi ho pate…. Jab ke main kabhi kabhi sochta tha…. sach me tumhe normal zindegi ke aur le paunga ki nehi! Yah phir waysa kharoos inspector hi rahe jaoge? Tum toh kabhi kisi mushibat se hausla nehi hare Abhi…. Kabhi toh aise tuta nehi…. phir is baar!** Daya thought in his mind looking outside sun ray fed cloud from the glass window. **Doctors agar na mujhe insist karten, main kabhi tumhe yeh sab baten kehta bhi nehi yaar. Mamuli sa misunderstanding hain… kuch dino me tum nipat bhi lete. Tum toh humesha se hi aise bekar ki baten sochte ho…. khatra ayega… yeh hoga… woh hoga…. isme naya kya! Lekin is baar sayad kuch jada hi dil me le liye tum… Delhi me pichli baar video conference** (CID in Delhi) **ke dauran Tarika tumhare taraf dekhi bhi nehi… team ke samne tumhe bahat bura laga hoga yeh baat. Pankaj bhi bureau me kayse chup chup ke haas raha tha! Its seriously embarrassing yaar… I can understand….** He sighed. **I just hope…. Tum jaldi se thik ho jao. Kuch haad tak toh dil tumhara halka hua mujhse share kar ke…. Warna pata nehi kya anab- sanab sochte hi rehte man hi man! Thanks to ACP sir…. tumhe wapas lane ka permission diya unhone mujhe…..**

..

..

..

Duo reached Abhijeet's house in Mumbai after a good 2:30/ 3 hours from Delhi.

As per previous planning…. Their team arranged Abhijeet's residence neatly.

Daya first helped Abhijeet for a quick freshen up and made him lie comfortably…. Prepared his food as per diet chart directed by doctors…. & Gave his medicines….

..

..

..

Like this more than a week had passed.

Daya took proper care of his friend in these days…. He temporarily shifted in Abhijeet's place. ACP sir granted him a 20 days leave convincing DCP Chitrole.

As per doctors' advice and ACP sir's order, team didn't disturb their seniors by frequently visiting there. Only ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe came to meet Abhijeet for once.

Surprisingly Abhijeet did not utter about Tarika after the outburst session in Delhi….. Not for a single time. Daya also didn't discuss it further.

His one and only focus was Abhijeet…. His diet… his medicines… his proper care and rest…. In those days Daya also seemed in some other world dedicating only for his brother.

..

..

..

It was the 11th day…. evening time….

Abhijeet was sleeping in his own room as he did a lot of zid or better to say emotional blackmailing & forcefully helped Daya completing some file at noon and obvious result got tired lastly. Though Daya was on leave…. But he helped his team by doing file works at home. Freddy time to time supplied him these files and all other information.

Daya was on living room busy on his laptop…. chatting about Abhijeet's present condition…. With his any doctor friend…. Suddenly a message icon blinked on his mobile screen.

Opening that message a shock plus happy shade spread over his face.

He bid a quick good bye to his online friend and impatiently went to open the door.

 **Tarika!** Daya welcomed the visitor warmly.

Tarika stood at door step wearing a small hesitating smile on her lips…. Her face was much pale what Daya saw nearly two weeks before…. & her always glittering eyes contained some unknown pain….

Daya gave her space…. **Aao nah… bahar kiun khari ho? Aao jao.**

Both of them were thinking how to initiate their convo…. As Tarika was hesitating for… after Abhijeet's return from Delhi… she neither called Daya nor asked about her charming prince…. While Daya was hesitating as he also didn't ever tried to contact Tarika and moreover he did all the rude attitude with her earlier before going to Delhi for Abhijeet's treatment.

Tarika's eyes were dying to see her desired person though she tried hard to hide her emotions.

Daya keenly noticed Tarika's body language and got the meaning.

He forwarded her a glass of water with a low…. **So raha hain apne kamre me.**

Tarika looked up with a questioning glace.

Daya smiled…. **Dopahar ko bhai saab zabardasti file le ke bayth gaye the. Kaam ke bina jada din unka khana hazam nehi hota nah! Abhi kuch hi der pahele main use room me bheja ACP sir ka dhamki de ke…. Tab jake mana hain.**

Tarika nodded only in reply.

Daya took his seat…. **Kuch loge tum…. chai yah coffee?** He asked politely to Tarika.

 **Kab uthega Abhijeet….** Tarika asked instead of answering of his question unmindfully.

Daya: **ek- adh ghante me uth jayega. Sedative se soya nehi…. thaka hua tha… so gaya.**

Tarika: **hmm.**

Silence prevailed there for some time.

Lastly Daya initiated…. **Wayse tum aaj jaldi nikle lab se? Salunkhe sir chutti diye hain kya?**

 **Ne… nehi… mujhe idhar kuch kaam tha. Socha tum se milta jaun….** Tarika tried with utmost effort to hide her eagerness.

 **Achha… sirf mujhse milne aye ho ihan!** Daya smirked.

Tarika was feeling lack of words…. Suddenly a table-clock placed over a wooden rack caught her attention.

 **Wayse Daya… tum dinner bana liye?** Tarika cleared her throat.

Daya sensed Tarika's uneasiness…. **Nehi. Abhi tak nehi. Boss lunch time bahat chid raha tha soup dekh ke. Socha raat ko khichri bana dunga use….**

Tarika: **diet chart dekh sakta hoon main?**

Daya happily: **puch kya rahi ho tum yaar? Chart dekhna hain…. Aise bolo. Doston ke bich yeh hichkichana kab se ane laga! ruko main lata hoon.** He moved inside.

After 10 minutes, Tarika while observing Abhijeet's diet chart…. **Dayaaa…. Isme toh soup ke alawa sada khana bhi allowed likha hain… tum har roj sirf soup hi banate ho?**

Daya felt so much odd…. **Tarika… wo… tumhe pata hain nah…. mujhe jada kuch banana ata nehi…. jitna bhi khana pakana ata hain, wo bhi spicy. Toh aur kya karun!** **Ek din mixed veg banaya tha…. itna bekar ka bana tha… mera hi gale se utar nehi raha tha…. Boss ko kayse du? Aaj kal wayse bhi bahat nakhra karne laga khana le ke…. Aise phika khana jada din khana mamuli baat thore hi hain!** He made an apology gesture…. **Aab Boss ko mai sandwich toh khila nehi sakta!**

Tarika smiled looking his awkward face…. **isme kya hain Daya! Sab ko thore hi sab kaam ata hain! Tum agar tarha tarha ke khana banana shikh jaoge toh tumhara Boss tumhe kayse naya naya experimental dish khilayega?**

Both shared a short laughter session on this comment.

Looking here and there…. covering up all the uneasiness lastly Tarika got up from her seat…. **Aaj dinner mai hi bana deta hoon. Tumhe thora taste change bhi mil jayega.** Without waiting for Daya's answer she marched towards kitchen.

 **Mera hi sirf taste change hoga aaj!** Daya smiled in his own mind and moved for helping his friend after sometime completing his pending works.

He wondered seeing the veggies on chopping board arranged by Tarika only for two persons.

Daya: **is ghar me aab khana khane layak tum bhi ho Tarika. Khud ke liye bhi kuch bana lena. Raat kafi ho raha…. Dinner humare sath kar ke hi jana. Chaho toh ruk bhi sakte ho!**

But Tarika did not answer him. She was standing still faced the gas oven.

Daya surprised. He talked earlier all those to tease his friend to some extent…. He wanted to remove her discomfort. But seeing her silence he came to her…. **Tarika!**

Again silence.

This time Daya called a bit loud…. **Tarikaa!**

She turned.

 **Kya baat hai. Mai kabse tumhe pukar raha hoon. Tum koi zawab hi nehi de rahi ho**... Daya asked in concern.

Tarika suddenly looked down… **I am sorry.**

Daya astonished… **tum kiun sorry!**

Tarika: **kuch nehi.**

Daya sternly…. **Tarika, kya chal raha hai tumhare dimag me? Tum mujhe kiun sorry bol rahe ho? Joh bhi humare bich misunderstanding hua… solve ho gaya bahat din pahele hi. Aab humare dosti ke bich sorry ka koi reason nehi hain.**

Tarika in low voice: **meri galati ki wajah se tum phir se usi khauf me jine me majboor ho gaye the.**

Daya shocked & looked at Tarika with a jerk.

Tarika was avoiding his gaze…. **Mujhe pata hai Daya, jab chot apno ko lagta hai usse jada dard hume hota. Tum Abhijeet ko lekar kitna possessive ho, mai janti hoon. Kuch na bolkar bhi tumne joh samajhaya mujhe… sir, Shreya, Purvi…. Kisike baton ka asar utna nehi hua mujh pe. Mai tumhe kayse thank you** …. her words cut by Daya.

Daya: **agar mai kahun, mujhe tumse sorry bolna chahiye… toh? Mai itne dino se Abhi ke sath ek kamre me raha case ke…. dauran Delhi me, Agra me even Mathura me bhi… har raat kaam se lautne ke baad use sir dard hota tha. Mai dawai deta tha, sir daba bhi diya kaii bar. Lekin kisise yeh baat kaha nehi. Mera zahen me kabhi yeh baat aya hi nehi, sir pe lage chot se Abhi ko itna taklif ho raha tha. Aaj mere nazar andaz ke karan hi Abhi ka zindegi khatre me padh gaya tha. Agar Dr. Mishra available na hote, tum soch sakte ho kya ho jata!** He closed his eyes to overcome his fear.

Tarika: **galati meri bhi hai Daya. Agar mai apni ego le ke na baythe rehti, ek bar Abhijeet se baat karne ki koshish karti… baton baton me ek baar toh usne mujhe batata sir dard ke bare me. Mai sayad kuch aur sochti tab. Aur pata nehi mai kiun Freddy sir se baat karane ko bhi bola tha hospital me…. Pata nehi tab mujhe ho kya gaya!** She was looking so much frustrated.

Daya hold Tarika by her shoulder… **karne ko toh hum bahat kuch kar sakte the.** **Aab joh hua so hua. Bhul jao. Aab humare Abhijeet humare paas hai, sahi salamat. Aab koi khatra nehi. Doctors joh symptoms ke bare me bataye the…. kafi haad tak wo bhi kaam hone laga.**

Tarika smiled ruefully… **phir bhi Daya… mai galati hi ki. Jhagra toh kisi ke bich ho sakta hain. Lekin kisi ek ko toh aage badhna hota hain. Abhijeet cases ke uljhano me phasen the. Tum log Delhi bhi chale gaye. Ek phone agar mai kar leti, kya aa jata! Jada se jada gussa ho kar uthata nehi phone… lekin mai ek koshish tak nehi ki….**

 **Nehi Tarika…. usne bhi galati ki. Josh me aake utna bhi jada bolna zaroori nehi tha. Tumhe toh pata hain… Abhijeet bara tera admi hain. Usne seriously tum se mazak kiya…. Woh thik. Lekin tumne joh kaha tha…. rishta khatam… dil pe le liya bahat. Ekdam se chup ho gaya us din ke baad se. mujhse bhi kuch share nehi kiya! Woh toh mai mamla gadbad hain sochke CCTV footage dekha lab ka… agle din…. Tab jake mujhe pata chala. Upar se Pankaj aur dushre juniors ka iss baat ko le kar charcha…. Chup chup ke haasna…. Abhijeet ko kafi bura laga tha….** Daya stopped and sighed heavily.

Tarika unmindfully staring to the veg curry which she was preparing for dinner.

 **Magar Abhijeet ki jaan aise meri wajah se aur bhi khatra me padh gaya tha…. yeh mai bhul nehi sakti Daya…. agar use kuch ho jata…. mai kabhi apne aap ko maaf nehi kar pati…. Sayad mai maar jati Daya….** a fresh tear dropped from her eyes.

Daya inhaled deep to gulp the fear…. **Dekho Tarika… mai tumhe pahele bhi keh chuka hoon… un sab baton ko bhul jao. Galati mujhse bhi hua pahele. Abhijeet mere karan bahat dard saha. Lekin kya mai aaj bhi usi sab yaadon ko phir se yaad kar ke aaj ka din kharab karta hoon? Kya mai aaj bhi woh din ko le kar baythe rehta aur khud ko koshta hoon? Joh pal bit gaya… so gaya. Aab ane wala zindegi ke bareme socho. Kal ka suraj kayse humare zindegi me khushyan la sakta hain… woh socho…. Na ki pichli baton yaad kar ke dukhi hote raho.**

Their conversation interrupted by a sudden noise coming from Abhijeet's room.

Tarika's hand holding the spatula stopped at once… while Daya confusingly looked outside with…. **Mai dekhta hoon, sayad jag gaya…** he rushed.

Within 5- 6 minutes Tarika heard footsteps towards kitchen…. With the every passing moment…. Her heart started to run in maximum speed as it was that ever known sound…. Always made her happy like a l'll girl…. Compelled her to blush without any reason….

* * *

 _I know readers aap log bahat jada gussa ho… sayad jute- chappal phekne ke liye tyar ho rahe ho! Ek toh itna late…. Itna ghatiya chapter… woh bhi itna short…. But plgggggg….. I promise Tuesday tak next update post karungi. Aab thora aram se patthar watthar joh bhi phekna…. Pheko ;)_

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	12. Chapter 12

**priya:** thank you

 **Anushka Diya:** itni jada tarif meri! Oppss! Aap itna jada achhi achhi baten karte ho Abhijeet sir ke bare me… sach yaar…. your review always makes me grin :) main bhi apko thank you bolte bolte thak gayi hoon…. :P TC  & keep reviewing :)

 **Guest:** thank you

 **KamiKaze Me:** oh toh aap lady Ghajni! :P ha ha! Thank you

 **LoveAbhi:** thank you :)

 **AS Anjaana:** bolcho thik kore debo? Ami toh bhabchilam…. Aro kichu din ai rokom fasla cholte deoa jak! Achha bolcho jokhon… thik korei dichhi :) thank you for your time

 **Nehal:** Abhijeet sir ko toh thik hona hi tha yaar. Warna aab toh log mujhpar sach me tamatar phekta…. Kab se sab request kar rahe unhe sahi karne ke liye :) thank you yaar. Love you. TC

 **Guest:** :P thank you

 **Sruthi:** apne all in a go whole story cover kiye ho kya! Oooo! Thank you ji :)

 **Srija:** thank you dear :)

 **shalu:** thank you. TC

 **meera:** thank you

 **Sariya:** bach gayi…. At least maaf jo kiye ho aap! ;) yaar… sorry nah…. please adjust kar lo

 **ABHICHARM:** soch toh initially rahi thi… kuch aur twist dalun…. Lekin aab aur nehi man kar raha hain yaar…. aab in dono ko mila hi dete hain…. Twist continue karne ka waqt nehi mere paas… zald se zald mujhe yeh story khatam karni hain :)

 **Salja202:** thank you ji for your time. Lekin aab aur iss story me jada Duo moments nehi ayega… aab ise Abhirika track pe lana hoga…. stay tuned yaar… next kisi project will be come with Duo :)

 **kanchan:** okkk okkk dear…. I am trying to wake up :P

 **Guest:** hmm… I am trying

 **Sree:** thank you dear

 **Guest:** koshish karti hoon ji, apke requirements fulfill karne ka… batana kaysa laga. I feel very odd to write a lovy- dovy chappy :P

 **Guest:** apko kya lagta hain… what'll be his reaction? Socho socho… main tab tak apko chapter read karne ki salha deti hoon ;)

 **abhina:** yah dear…. Abhijeet sir always is the BesT :) thank you

 **rukmani:** means problem is going to be solve! Hey dear thank you for your FB

 **Guest:** dear… I have to finish it nah? Starting was Duo based…. And as per its basic theme…. I have to conclude it with Abhirika. If you don't like this ongoing plot…. Skip it…. We'll meet in any upcoming Duo project :) wayse is chapter me Daya sir bhi hain…. Duo bhi hain… lekin unta nehi…. jitna aap actually demand kar rahe ho :)

 **Shubhangi:** baap re aap toh Abhirika ki bahat fan ho…. isi liye kahu yeh Abhijeet sir fan meri koi dusra Duo story padhne kiun nehi? Kayse padhenge…. Abhirika toh hoti nehi kahin! Wayse dear, thank you for your time. Apko kya lagta hain should Abhijeet sir be polite or harsh towards Tarika? Hmmm…. Hmmm :) :) toh main chala Milkha Singh banne ;)

 **A/N: the most unromantic non- spicy Abhirika chapter ahead!**

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

Tarika stood holding her breath facing her back towards kitchen entrance unmindfully moving the spatula in container on gas… while her mind eagerly waiting for any response…. Any call… even any throat clearing sound!

She waited for a long! Though may be practically it was hardly 1 or 2 minutes ago…. Approaching footsteps stopped at a distance from her.

Tarika closed her eyes tightly to gather some courage…. Inhaled two- three long breathes…. & finally turned her neck…. It was like she was looking at the most beautiful portrait of the world.

Abhijeet stood leaning at kitchen door… wearing a red- white bordered blue track pant and a simple brown colored t- shirt with a black slipper in feet…. Looking quite pale…. his hairs were all messy spread over his forehead…. Bearing witness of his just waking up.

 **Aise roz raat isi kitchen me mere liye dinner banaogi?** A slow soft whisper came from Abhijeet' side.

Tarika's heart literally jumped in excitement…. but she showed nothing. Only an unknowingly **haaain** came from her mouth!

She was truly busy in adoring her charming prince…. Whom she didn't see from nearly two weeks. It's not like the matter…. Abhijeet was in any mission…. Far from Mumbai…. Far from her. It was both of them some silly act…. Compelled them to feel so much uneasy in front of each- other, that they hesitating even wishing!

Tarika was her own trance…. When heard…. **Aap inti raat ko aise takleef kiun kar rahe hain Dr. Tarika? Daya khane ka shaukin hain… main nehi. Dawai lena hain… kuch toh khana hi parega mujhe. Aise alag alag do- teen dish banane ka koi zaroorat nehi tha. Mere liye Daya soup bana deta.**

Tarika's heart tore into pieces… **main itna paraya ho gayi Abhi, aab tumhare liye khana bhi na main bana sakun! Aur Dr. Tarika?** She cursed her fate in mind.

Abhijeet waited there some time for any answer…. But got nothing. Sighed heavily he moved outside slowly with a sad smile pasted on his lips.

He made his way towards his room with slow pace… a golden bracelet studded strong hand tapped his solder. Without turning, Abhijeet…. **Daya mujhse nehi hoga. Main koshish ki, lekin unhone ek jawab tak nehi diya yaar. Sach me mera koi jagah nehi bacha unke zindegi me. Main colleague hi thik hoon. Mujhe thori der akela chor do tum please.**

Daya stopped his buddy…. **Kya koshish ki tum? Mere liye khana kiun bana rahe aap Dr. Tarika?** He mocked his friend. **Aur Dr. Tarika?** Knitted his eyebrow…. **Agar Tarika tumhe Sir bulane lage achanak se…. seh paoge?**

Abhijeet growled…. **Daya!**

Daya: **kya Daya? Main kuch galat bola? Tumhe problem kis baat ki hain…. Tarika tumse rishta todhne ki baat ki, is liye? Yah phir itne dino se koi contact nehi ki, is liye? Yah phir achanak tumhare muh se Dr. Tarika sunke use joh shock laga…. aur woh koi jawab nehi diya tumhe, is liye…. haan?**

Abhijeet freed his hand from Daya's grip…. **Tum samajh nehi rahe ho Daya….**

Daya calmly: **tum samajh nehi rahe ho Boss. Joh mamla thori shanti se baat karke suljha sakte tum…. use aab bewajah khich rahe ho.**

Abhijeet came into anger…. **Main khich raha hoon… main?**

Daya tried to convince his friend… **haan. Tum hi aab khich rahe ho. kiun ki jis baat pe tum shuru se areh ho, Tarika tumse rishta tod diya…. Agar woh yeh baat dil se kehti, aaj tumhare liye aise khana na banati woh…. Na hi tumhare jagne ki wait karti. Mujhse mil ke do- char baten kar ke kab woh nikal sakti thi. Itne dino se bahat manmani kar liye tum dono ne. Aaj main tumhe aur pagalpan nehi karne dunga. Bahat hua… haan… itne dino se bahat ho gaya. Main soch raha tha, sayad tumhara akal thikane pe aa jayega. Lekin nehi… tum chahte hi nehi… yeh sab thik ho. tum pagal ho rahe ho, tumhe sirf apna takleef dikh raha hain. Lekin tumhe is takleef me dekh kar mujhe kitna bura lagta hain…. Kabhi soche ho? Thik hain, Tarika se gussa ho… mujhse toh nehi. Kya main itna bhi nehi maine rakhta hoon tumhare liye…. ke tum apna bhai ke baat mano?**

Abhijeet only looked up with sad eyes…. **Rishta jora hi kab humara Daya… unhone toh dosti bhi tod di!**

 **Boss…. suljha lo. Abhi bhi waqt hain… usne age barah hain… tum bhi ek kadam aage barhao…** Daya patted his brother's back lovingly…. **Yeh sab ajib sa waham dil se nikalo.** **Main thori der me aata hoon.** He picked up his car keys…. **Aane ke baad mujhe mera bhai ke sath sath mera dost Abhijeet bhi wapas chahiye.**

Abhijeet tried to protest…. **Nehi Daya…. suno tum….**

Daya cut him…. **Tum sunana mujhe…. Raat ko, puri kahani…. Bishtar se…. aab toh main chala…..** He winked at his buddy and left immediately gave a sweet smile  & a meaningful nod….

Abhijeet nodded his head in frustration… **pagal toh yeh ladhka ho chuka hain!**

Tarika came out from kitchen listening main door's sound…. As main door was not visible from that corner of house….. Without knowing anything she raised her voice…. **kya hua Daya…. Abhijeet thik toh hain?** Her voice shook a bit….. which shivered Abhijeet who was still at lounge.

Getting no answer from opposite side… Tarika's patient broke. She again asked in high pitch…. **Kya baat hain Daya… kuch toh bolo? Sab thik hain nah… Abhijeet thik hain? Dayaaa? Abhi bahar gaya kya… aur bhi gussa ho gaya mujhse? Daya please… tum toh samajhte ho nah…. aaj jitna bhi wo gussa ho jaye…. Main aaj manake hi rahungi Abhije…..** her sentence left incomplete when she saw Abhijeet himself looking at her with a mixed emotion holding in his ever expressive eyes…. As she reached at living room searching for Daya.

Both the dashing cop and the beautiful forensic doctor were feeling so much awkward…. They were looking here and there avoiding each- other's gaze.

 **Khana ban chuka hain?** Abhijeet lastly broke the silence eyeing her hand as she came out with a lid of any container in hurry.

Tarika confusedly looked first at Abhijeet then towards her hand and got the meaning. **Amm… haan… haan…. main abhi ise rakhke ati hoon….** she stormed from there.

It was the first time after the chatting in Hospital in Delhi over telephone….. Abhijeet felt an urge in his heart for this lady.

He looked at Tarika's departing way…. **Sayad Daya sahi keh raha hai. Sayad utna bhi mushkil nehi….**

 **Daya kahi gaya kya?** A melodious voice spread in room from his back. Tarika stood there with a small hesitating shade over her face.

Abhijeet nodded in yes and seated on sofa.

Tarika from her previous position…. **I am sorry Abhijeet.**

Abhijeet closed his eyes for once. **It's ok Dr. Tarika. Mujhe apna auqat me rehna chahiye tha. In fact I am sorry….** He completed in almost dry tone.

It was enough for Tarika. **Aur kitna dard doge tum khud ko, Abhi? Mujhe bhi aur kitna ehsaas dilaoge? Kya bol rahe ho, pata bhi hain tumhe! Auqat…. Pagal ho gaye ho kya! Dr. Tarika? Itna paraya ho gayi main!** She maintained a calm gesture.

Abhijeet smiled ruefully…. **Main apko kayse paraya karun? Main khud hi toh apke liye anjaan ban gaya!**

Tarika stepped forward **…. Kiun khud ko itna takleef de rahe ho Abhi…. kiun? Gussa kar lo nah mujh pe… chillao…. Lekin aise… Abhi….** her voice turned so much helpless.

Abhijeet seated there looking downward without any motion.

Tarika waited a long but her charming prince didn't look up.

 **Thik hain… agar aise anjaan banke hi rehna hain tumhe… I am ok with it Abhijeet. Wayse tumhe bhi mere profession le ke jaisa tease nehi karna chahiye tha…. mujhe bhi rishta todhne ki baat nehi karna chahiye thi… galati mujhse bhi hui. Aur main idhar aaj tumse maafi mange hi aayi thi. Aab tumhara marzi, tum maaf karoge ki nehi? Lekin ek baat Abhijeet… main intezaar karungi…. Umr bhar… tumhare liye… aage tum sochna.** Tarika turned adamant…. **Aur tum chah kar bhi khud ko mere dil se mita nehi paoge.** She stopped abruptly noticed a precious pearl drop at the corner of Abhijeet's eye.

 **Soch liya…** Abhijeet initiated in dreamy tone… **sayad hi dusra janam jaysa sach me kuch hota hoga…. Kise pata?** He smiled. **Lekin aab ke liye kuch bis- tis (20- 30) saal toh hain hi humare paas. Aap itne dino ke liye mera sath denge Tarika ji?**

Tarika rushed…. **Abhijeet!** Her eyes couldn't obey more her brain and started shedding tears which she had stored for these long times.

Without uttering anything Abhijeet embraced her gently.

The atmosphere was silent completely… only Tarika's sobbing sounds echoed in room…. But their hearts were communicating…. Conveying the message which they couldn't tell earlier to each- other or better to say couldn't gather the courage to confess!

After sometimes Abhijeet stopped as he was continuously patted Tarika's back to pacify her…. Tarika felt her shirt getting wet from its solder portion. She looked up and her heart pinched saw her man's completely wet face.

She nodded a no to Abhijeet and he smiled at her concern to make her understand that he was ok.

Abhijeet: **aab aap kiun ro rahe hain?**

Tarika still sobbing…. **tum kiun ro rahe the?**

Abhijeet turned so much innocent…. **main…. Kahan… main kab roya? Main bhala kiun rone laga?** He harshly wiped his face… **nehi… main toh roya nehi… woh toh aap hi abhi bhi ro rahe hain!**

Tarika stopped… **achha! Kiun tum kabhi ro nehi sakte?**

Abhijeet in determined way…. **Nehi… kabhi nehi.**

Tarika sited straight…. **Thik hain… yaad rakhna. Agar kabhi Salunkhe sir se main puch liya na woh Rocky wala** (Epi: Beherupiya) **case ke waqt yeh senior inspector Abhijeet unse kayse pesh aaya tha hospital me Daya ke liye…. tab lab se bhagna nehi…**

Abhijeet looked at her in shock.

 **Aab aaya nah yaad? Aise hi yaad rakhoge mujhe…. Humesha…. Kuch bhi ho jaye…. Zindegi jitna bhi khel na khel le…. Main, Daya aur Shreya** (Abhijeet's adopted daughter) **…. Tumhara picha kabhi nehi chorungi…. Kuch bhi koshish kar ke dekh lena… result will be the same… hum teeno tum se humesha chipak ke rahenge….** Tarika smirked.

Again a shock for Abhijeet…. **Aap… aap….** He felt loss of words.

Tarika softly removed the last reminiscences of tears from his face…. **senior inspector Abhijeet haste hue aur gussa karte hue hi achhe lagte hain…. Na ki rote hue. Aur bimar logo ko toh rona bilkul bhi allowed nehi.** She pulled back her hand from his face.

Abhijeet stubbornly: **Main toh gussa hi tha apse… tab apko achha kiun nehi laga? Aap kiun aye phir mere paas?**

Tarika looked at his deep eyes…. **Maine kab kaha apno se gussa hote hue Abhijeet sir achhe lagte hain…. Woh toh jab criminal ke samne….** She stopped suddenly as Abhijeet stood up with a jerk.

He gently gripped Tarika's hand in his hand without giving her time to understand anything…. Bent a little…. Closed his eyes… **will you be mine Tarika ji?**

Tarika turned dumbstruck with his sudden action. She was looking at his face and the strong yet gentle grip on her hand time and again.

 **I know Tarika ji, sayad main apko ek safe zindegi na de paun…. Sayad aur aam ladhkiyon jaisi ek normal life na paun…. Sayad apke sath har family functions na attain kar paun…. Sayad main apko woh sare khushiyan na de paun, jiske sapne aap humesha se dekhta aaye hain. Sayad apse shadi ka wada kar ke bhi fixed date na de paun… kiun ki apko toh pata hain, main Daya ko akela nehi chor sakta…. Hum dono ek durse wada kiya hain. Bahat se aisa elements hain, jisse aap mujhe reject kar sakte hian…. Lekin main apko nehi chorne wala. Apki marzi ho yah na ho…. apko mujhe haan bolna hi parega…. Please Tarika ji, mujhe majboor na kijiyega… ke apko bhagana padhe mujhe….** Abhijeet delivered all in a single breath and slowly opened his eyes expecting some rash shouting…. even atleast a hard slap from his Tarika ji.

But lo and behold!

Tarika was looking at him holding all her love, care n concern in her eyes for him.

Abhijeet looked up and stood properly. **Tarika….** he softly called…. And immediate next felt a soft cyclone wrapped him in its shell with all its power…

This time she was not sobbing…. She was crying her heart out!

Abhijeet stunned very much. He panicked a l'll…. Tried to separate her from him…. But failed as she hugged him so tight that Abhijeet felt may be their body emerged into one!

Abhijeet with panicked voice…. **aare Tarika ji, aap…. Aap ro kiun rahe hain? Main ne aisa kya keh diya!** Lastly he forcefully parted her and cupped her face…. **Tarika ji, aap ro kiun rahe hain…. Please bataiye?** **Maine kuch galat bol diya kya!**

Tarika smiled through her tears… **itna waqt kiun laga diye tum?** She again hugged him tight.

Abhijeet took a few seconds to grasp her words and while grinning he also responded his lady love with the same passion.

Both were feeling so much sooth in each- other's company… that the world beside them seemed stopped forever!

After sometimes Tarika was the first separated and she turned scarlet suddenly feeling Abhijeet so much close to her!

Abhijeet smiled mischievously feeling her uneasiness. He thought for a while to tease her…. Stepped forward towards her again.

Tarika unknowingly stepped back… & in these process lastly she touched the edge of dining table. Her voice turned a bit scary…. **Kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet?**

Abhijeet neglect all her resistance… again stepped forward. Both were felt each- other's warm breath on their faces.

Tarika scared hell… **Abhi…. Abhijeet…. Yeh kar kya rahe ho tum? Dekho…. abhi tum thik nehi hue ho…. tu… tumhe aram ki zaroorat hain…. Bahat waqt se aise khara…. Khara ho…. bayth jao… please Abhijeet…** she tried to slip from there.

But Abhijeet was adamant also. He blocked her way putting his hands in her either side…. moved his face so close to her that Tarika felt her heartbeat at lightning speed. **Please Tarika… mujhse aur nehi hoga sabar… please aaj mat roko mujhe…. I can't wait more…** Abhijeet whispered in husky voice in her ears.

Tarika felt a cold shiver ran down her spine…. She closed her eyes tight to gulp the excitement & nervousness…. She didn't know when…. But suddenly Abhijeet's hot breath over her face disappeared.

She opened her eyes with hesitation…. Saw Abhijeet looking at her with his scanner eyes…. In a very serious face.

 **Abhi!** Tarika stammered little…. She was dancing as well as dyeing in shyness internally thinking Abhijeet's hint some moments ago.

Abhijeet caught her suddenly from her waist and pulled towards him with force…. **Please jaan…. Please ekbaar. Aage se nehi mangunga…** he maintained his husky tone.

Tarika confused…. **Matlab?** She tried not to bump with Abhijeet's hard chest clutching his t- shirt.

Abhijeet pulled back his face still gripping Tarika…. **jaan, aaj mujhe kuch achha khana chahiye hi chahiye. Please…. Itne dino se woh fika fika soup pi ke main pak gaya yaar. Aaj kuch tasty khila do please… Daya ko mana lo aaj… usne mujhe itne dino se bina masala, kam namak wala khana khilakar sare tastes bhula diya….** He quickly picked a sweet kiss on her forehead and freed Tarika.

Tarika's face turned tomato red immediately and she was trying hard to control her heavy breathing.

Abhijeet well understood her condition but without paying attention adjusted on a nearby chair… poured a glass of water and forwarded to her.

Tarika while avoiding his gaze took it & started to sip slowly.

After her finishing… & adjusting her irregular vitals…. She was looking here and there not knowing how to overcome the unwanted shyness.

Abhijeet was enjoying her each and every actions silently.

Lastly he called her and made her seat in front of him…. Grabbed her hands softly. **Apne koi jawab nehi diye Tarika ji?** He asked politely.

Tarika gestured as if what matter.

Abhijeet: **wohi, maine joh pucha kuch der pahele aap se?**

Tarika: **main tumse gussa nehi hoon Abhijeet. Mujhe bas bura laga tha. It's over. Wo sab le ke aab tum socho mat.**

Abhijeet smiled seeing her fruitless try… **Tarika ji…. Apke samne inspector Abhijeet baytha hain abhi. Main apke body language dekh ke hi bata sakta hoon, apke man me kya chal raha hain. Kiun jhut bolne ki koshish kar rahe hain! Aap achhe se samajh rahe hain, main kya puch raha hoon apse? Please jawab de dijiye na. Wayse koi zabardasti nehi hain. Agar apko manzoor nehi toh koi baat nehi, main apko kahin uthake nehi le jaunga. Woh toh main aise hi kaha tha.** He made a fake sad face.

This time Tarika tighten her grip over his palm…. **Matlab aage se kabhi main gussa ho jaungi toh tum mujhe aise chir doge? Mujhe manaoge nehi? Main gusse me aa kar maa- papa ke paas jana chahungi toh tum rokoge nehi?**

Abhijeet: **woh toh depend karega nah… aap mujhe accept karnge ke nehi… uspar.**

Tarika lightly hit on his arm. **Bahat bure ho tum Abhi. Bahat satate ho. ek toh itne saal laga diye… upar se abhi bhi mazak kar rahe ho. main tumhare bina reh sakti hoon kabhi? soch bhi kayse sakte tum, main tumhe mana karungi….** Tarika made a hurt face.

 **Aare tum toh serious ho gayi. Aare baba, main toh mazak kar raha tha….** Abhijeet smiled. **Lekin tum abhi tak formally answer nehi ki…. main kya karun!**

Tarika turned so much frustrated… **kya sunna hain tumhe…. haan, kiun tab se mazak kar rahe ho? I love you… I love you… I love you… Abhijeet…. Thik hain? Yah aur bhi sunna hain tunhe….** She told all in a flow.

Abhijeet's mouth opened in a circular shape.

Tarika jerked him a l'll in her same mad mood…. **enough? Abhi kuch bol kiun nehi rahe ho?**

Abhijeet still was in shock…. **More than enough. Main toh ek hi baar sunna chaha. Apne toh teen teen baar aylan kar diye….** He muttered slowly cherishing that beautiful moment of his life.

Tarika came out from her trance. Now it's her turn. Her cheeks turned hot realizing what she had done!

Abhijeet was smiling ear to ear. He stood up and pulled her in a side hug…. **I love you very much Tarika ji. Promise… I never leave you alone…. In any situation… never….**

Tarika was feeling the warmth of him while smiled contained.

 **Pata hain Abhijeet, maine socha sab khatam ho chuka hain. Maine apne hathon se sab khatam kar diya. Meri wajah se tum sahi hote hote phir se khatre me aa gaye…. Main…** Tarika stopped feeling a lump in her throat.

 **Shhh… Tarika…. kya ho kya gaya tumhe? Kiun purani baton ko yaad kar rahe ho? jo hona tha… ho gaya. bhul jao woh sab. Main bhi toh gussa tha nah tum se? Mujhe bahat bura laga…. jab Delhi me Freddy ko dekha, lekin tum nehi the. Main Daya se kuch bola nehi…. bechara aise hi bahat tension leta hain humesha mere liye…. agar main yeh sab baten use bataun, aur bhi padheshan ho jata. Aise hi bina bole hi usko mere har ek dil ki baat samajh me aa jata hain. Dekho, main kya woh sab purani baton yaad kar ke aur dukhi ho raha hoon? Nehi nah? Aab sab thik ho chuka hain. Joh bit gaya… use aur yaad mat karo. Dono ka hi galati tha, hum dono ko hi samajh me aa gaya… aur kiun….** Abhijeet tried really hard to pacify as well as made his lady understand.

Tarika noticed his hopeful glittering eyes…. cleared her own which were brimming by tears….. softly spread her hand over Abhijeet's face…. **promise Abhi…. phir kabhi woh din yaad nehi karungi. Today I am also promising you…. I will never leave you alone…. Never ever. I love you too….** She softly kissed his cheek.

Abhijeet turned naughty… **bas!**

Tarika confused… **kya bas?**

Abhijeet pointed his another cheek… **bas ek? Kitne dino se tum baat nehi ki mujhse… sab ka khayal tha tumhe, siwaye mera. Tumhe ek baar Delhi aana chahiye tha nah? Achha chalo, lautne ke baad bhi kitne din lagaye mere paas aane me…. pura gyara** (11) **din! Pata hain tumhe, main kitnaaaa miss kiya mere Tarika ko? Uske badle me bas yeh ek kiss!** He pouted like a kid.

Tarika couldn't control her lough seeing her big serious baby. **Awww…. Mera baby… gussa ho gaya sach me…** she pulled his cheek lovingly.

Abhijeet turned his face making a stubborn gesture… **jao, mujhe kuch nehi chahiye.** He tried to get up from there.

But Tarika blocked his ways forcefully… locked her hands behind his neck…. And kissed his cheeks one by one…. Then touched his lips with hers quickly so softly yet passionately.

Abhijeet first surprised with her this bold step as before that… never had they come so close to each- other…. While smiling whole- heartedly he also gave her a return gift…. And hugged her possessively in his secured shell.

Tarika snuggled more… **Abhijeet… aaj ke baad kabhi hum ek- dusre ko aisi choti- choti baton ke liye galat nehi samjenge.**

Abhijeet accompanied her…. **Na hi kabhi aise budhhu ke tarah bewajah ek- dusre ko tang karnge.**

Tarika: **kuch bhi ho jaye… koi bhi baton ka agar bura lage, humesha tum mujhe bataoge…. Na ki aisa chup rahoge.**

Abhijeet: **tum bhi sab ke samne mujhse waysa rudely baat kabhi nehi karoge. Pata hain, Pankaj bhi chup chup kar haas raha tha. Mujhe itna gussa aa raha tha….**

She noticed the time in her wrist watch. **Abhi raat bahat ho raha. Daya kahan gaya…. bulao nah use?**

Abhijeet irritated a l'll… **Daya bachha hain kya raat ho raha toh use bula loon! Kahan jayega aur… beach gaya hoga. Nehi toh sayad bureau hi ghum ke aa raha hain. Aur woh apna gun aur batch le ke gaya. Koi tension nehi hain.**

Tarika raised her eyebrow: **matlab kuch kaam se kahin gaya nehi Daya?**

 **Nehi. Bhai saab hum dono ko space dene ke liye nikal padhe….** Abhijeet chuckled.

Tarika smiled: **dekho dekho apne bhai se kuch sikho.**

Abhijeet in fake angry tone: **wo Mrs. would be Srivastav… Daya aur main ek hi rank me hoon. Aur usse pahele hi mujhe promotion mila tha. Usse mujhe kuch naya sikhna nehi.**

Tarika hit him playfully… **kya Abhi, phone karo nah use. Mera phone kitchen me rahe gaya. Raat ho raha sach me. Mujhe ghar bhi toh jana hain. Tumhe meds bhi toh lena hain. Dinner me late ho jaoge.**

Abhijeet made a weird face in reply… **use jab ana hoga, aa jayega. Tum chup- chap baythi raho mere paas. Itna jaldi kya hain tumhe… haan? Main bahat sharif admi hoon…. tumhara fayda nehi uthaunga.**

Tarika irritated very much… **tumhe thik nehi hona kya? Join nehi karoge? Yaad hain nah… jab tak Dr. Mishra fit na kahenge ACP sir tumhe join nehi karne denge?** She thought for a blackmailing session. **Tumhe kya, tum toh ghar baythe aram farmaoge. Udhar main har roj tumhe kitna miss karti hoon, uska kya!**

 **Achha… aap mujhe miss karte hain. Kitna? zara khul ke bataiye….** Abhijeet's instance gaze made Tarika blush awfully.

 **Tum Daya ko phone kar rahe ho ki nehi? Mujhe bhukh lagi hain… bulao na….** she pushed him light.

At that very moment a click sound heard in main door…. It opened…. & a handsome face peeped into slowly…. **Kisi ne mujhe yaad kiya? Main aa gaya.** Daya entered dramatically with a packet in his hand.

 **Aare wah! Itna jada mushkura rahe ho aap dono! Kya baat hain… matlab Mahabharata khatam?** **Mission successful!** He winked at his elder brother… who only smiled shyly in reply.

Tarika stood up quickly… **kahan the tum? Dinner nehi karna kya?** She took the packet from his hand. **Kya hain isme?**

 **Aare aare abhi se toh aap mujhe dant rahe bhabiji!** Daya teased Tarika… **ek kya kam tha…. humesha mujhpar chillate rehta hain…. Aap bhi mere bade bhaiya ka sath dene lage!**

Tarika blushed badly. **Dayaaaa…** she tried to become strict.

..

..

..

After 15 minutes they settled on dining table and were taking their dinner while chatting…. Pulling one- another's leg intentionally…. Laughing madly…. Cracked various silly jokes.

Abhijeet finished his dinner with plain vegetable rice…. Kept the spoon on his plate…. He noticed that packet which Daya had brought some times ago…. At a corner of table.

 **Usme kya hain Daya… kya laya tum?** asked Abhijeet curiously.

Daya first finished his bite and opened that…. **Tan tanaaaa…. Aaj bada khushi ka din hain Boss…. bade dino baad aise phir tum aaj khul ke haas rahe ho… achha achha khana bhi mila hum do bhaiyon ko… toh aaj toh kuch meetha banta hain… nehi?** He smiled.

5 small wrapped earthen pots came out from it. Daya opened one.

Looking that… Abhijeet's smile broadened… it was Phirni…. One of the Abhijeet's most favorite deserts.

 **Yeh kahan se laya tu…. Aur aaj bada pyar aa raha mujh par! Itne dino se sale ek cup coffee tak nehi pine diya tu…** Abhijeet roared light.

 **Manisha bhabi ka shubh hathon ka bana hua hain Boss…. no bahar ka khana… no artificial color… no added preservatives….** Daya raised his color.

 **Lekin panch (5) kiun?** Abhijeet raised the question.

 **Woh baat hain ki, tum toh bimar ho…. do do mera aur Tarika ki hain… tumhara ek…** Daya winked at Tarika who nodded mischievously.

Abhijeet looked at them. **Achha main bimar? Aur tum dono mera hi favorite item mere hi samne dikha dikha ke khaoge!** He made a so bechara face.

 **Woh kya hain, mujhe aaj is khushi ka din mere dost ke sath celebrate karna tha…** Daya answered.

 **Toh idhar tera dost to do hain….** Shocking voice came from Abhijeet's side.

 **Kisne kaha… mera ihan do dost hain?** Daya eyed at Tarika…. **dost toh mera bhae ek hi hain… aur woh bhi madam Tarika!**

Abhijeet stunned this time…. **Aain! Toh main kaun hoon?**

Daya wrapped his buddy in a soft side hug…. **Tum toh mere bhai ho yaar… tumhare bina toh Daya hi nehi!**

Both Daya and Tarika busted into laugher seeing Abhijeet's shocking plus happy plus excited face. Soon Abhijeet also joined them…. Cherishing the healing moment of all his mental pain… thanking his fate for giving him these two most precious so much understanding relation in his life.

 **…/\/\/\\...**

* * *

Lastly finished! Readers, main bahat zald bazi me finish kiya yeh story for this dead- line! Please, kuch gadbad lage toh maaf kar dena…. I can't drag it further….

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	13. Chapter 13

THANK YOU NOTE

 **Dips:** thank you dear. Atleast kisine toh Daya sir ko yaad rakha is chapter me! :)

 **Sree:** thank you dear

 **crazy for abhirika:** what a really crazy you girl! Is it so much good? ! I don't think so :P earlier what type of Abhirika generally I have read here…. mine was nothing in front of them! Mera toh jaan hi nikal rahi thi is chapter ko form karne me! Teen teen bar ise main edit ki…. kahin aur kisi ke jaysa na ban jaye…. repetition aa na jaye…. copy- paste na ho jaye! Bhae…. Love- sove toh not my topic. Joh dimag me aaya…. I had just jotted down that. Phir bhi apko itna achha laga beta! Aur apki woh details review…. Scenes mention…. Really thank you a big :) :)

 **priya:** thank you

 **Salja202:** thank you dear :) TC

 **KamiKaze Me:** aab sach me lag raha hain…. Main yeh chapter kuch dhang se likh payi ;) Nehi… aap jayse famous aur experienced writer ko pasand aaya…. Sayad kuch sach me padhne layak tha matlab is chapter me! :) thank you dear…. for liking it. I just wanted to write something by mine…. I tried really hard… not to copy- paste from any of you Abhirika writers! Kuch itna jada hot Abhirika stories idhar hain… main sach me dar raha tha…. mujhse toh bodily love scene likha hi nehi jayega… pata nehi aap log paroge bhi nehi! But thank you, aap toh ise enjoy bhi kiye ho :) lekin… please… aur nehi…. haan… please…. Aise hi abhi mere paas koi lamba Duo story ka hi plot hain nehi, upar se Abhirika & Duo ek sath! Main… main bhag rahi hoon. Kitna mushkil se yeh ek couple chapter form ki, mujhe hi pata… please aab aur nehi :) aap likho ji…. Main khushi kushi padhne ki wait karungi :) bahat interesting mod pe hain apki story. I'm waiting for update :) thank you once again

 **Padmini92:** ha haha haa! Eta romantic! Ooppsss… tumi etake romantic bolcho! Bhalo…. :) amio tahole romantic chapter likhte pari! :O thank you dear for ? Ki boli boloto? For… eta porar jonno… r enjoy korar jonno :) sotti, jano…. Ami ato tension e chilam… ai last chapter ta likhte giye… exam r somoye o ato chap hoy na! ;)

 **kanchan:** apke jaisa crazy enthusiastic reader jinke hain… woh bhala kaise dead- line cross kar sakte hain! Aap jab reminder diye the… phir se 11th chappy me review karke…. Tab bhi meri yeh chapter khatam nehi hua tha. Sach me. Tab toh sirf adha hi likha maine. Uske baad ekdam fastam-fast ise finish ki. offff! Thank you dear apko yeh pasand aaya. Ummid hain… phir kisi story ka review section me apse mulakat hogi…. Aur aap aise hi mujhe baar baar reminder denge… waqt pe chapter post karne ke liye :) thank you really :)

 **AS Anjaana:** hawwwwww….. my sweet sister…. Was it that nice chappy? Really? & you have enjoyed it? Are wah ji! Main toh sach me dhanyya ho gayi…. Abhirika writers meri is stupid sa koshish ko pasand kiye hain! Thank you dear. But please no… hmm…. aur nehi…. ek Abhirika chapter likhne ki koshish me mera pashina chut gaya behen. Aab aur nehi. Pure Abhirika story! Aare bhae, marwaoge kya! Offff…. Aab aur nehi. Aap log likho… main reader hi thik hoon… :) :) yeh romance mera subject nehi hain beta :)

 **shalu:** thank you dear. You also TC

 **rukmani:** thank you dear for liking Daya sir's part also :)

 **Nehal:** aain! Rone wala scene sabse achha tha! Yehi sabse achha laga apko! OML! Itna pasina bahake yeh chapter likhi main… aur dekho yeh meri dost… inhe toh logo ko rote hue dekhna hi sabse achha laga…. matlab baki ka mehnat meri waste! Kya zamana aa gaya! Aap log mujhe pagal banana chahte ho kya? Sab ke sab next Abhirika ki request kar rahe ho? Dekho ji, romance ke alawa…. Main kuch bhi likh sakti hoon…. please yeh nehi…. mujhe baks do…. :O no more couple story… please…. You also TC ji. Love you :) meri next story Duo hi hoga…. ;) he he!

 **Anushka Diya:** olden golden days!... I make you remind! Sach me yaar, aap kuch jada hi tarif karti ho meri humesha :O different toh bana hain Abhirika part…. But I was thinking it's the most ghatiya :P Daya sir cute the? Achha laga apko? He hee hee heh! Thank you dear…. unhe main kayse bhul sakti thi! Aap kiske band bajane nikle ho ji? Pahele uss bechara ke identity disclose karo :P Phir main sochti hoon…. apko support karun ki nehi ;) thank you dear for your continuous support. TC :)

 **ABHICHARM:** ji…. I should have to follow majority nah? Apke alawa aur kisi ne woh request nehi ki hain :( I'm sorry dear…. :( thank you wayse loving it this much :) hope, meet you soon with something new. Bye…. TC :)

 **Angelbetu:** first apko big wala thank you angel for whatever you have liked in this update. Aare aap ruk ruk ke kiun sikyayat kar rahe ho! Main samajh rahi hoon aap kehna kya chahte ho. main woh wala part bahat hi casual moment ke taur pe likhi thi…. Ek jealous lover…. Jab uska girlfriend kisi aur ko as a model bana kar tana mar rahi hoti…. Tab ek lover use defend karta hain…. Just a useless not so much important aam sa pal…. Lekin, aap joh point dikhane ki koshish kar rahe ho… I can understand yaar. Yeh mujhse galati hi hua hain. Itna zaldi khatam karne ki koshish kar rahi thi main…. Gadbad ho gaya :( woh wala part kuch aur tarike se agar form karti toh sayad achha hota. Sach me Duo ke bich mazak hi kiun na ho… yeh sab rank, promotion ki baten na hi aaye… behtar hota… aur Abhijeet sir se toh yeh kabhi ho hi nehi sakta Daya sir ko le ke…. It was my fault…. I'm really sorry yaar… For making you l'll sad. plz maaf kar dena. Or thank you bhi sath hi sath…. Rest chapter pasand karne ke liye :)

 **Bhumi98:** thank you :)

.

.

Lastly yeh story finish….. Chapter closed! Ek waqt toh laga tha, bich me hi yeh story chod doon yah phir ise delete kar doon! Tarika haters aur Tarika lovers ke bich aisa jung ched gaya…. main hi confused ho gayi thi! Bechara main nanha- munna sa writer… aap sab toh mujhpar hi bharak ne lage the! But whatever it was…. It was really an experience for me!

Duo & couple ek sath handle karna bhae meri bas ki baat nehi hain. Ek likha… bahat ho gaya!

Kitne sare reviewers chapter by chapter chut gaye mera is story ke chalte…. Kuch naye reviewers se mulakat ho paya…. Couple based chapter ke liye.

You all couple readers…. Really crazy & amazing you guys…. Sach me…. I never expected, you guys will love my silly try on Abhirika. But you guys…. Liked it… loved it…. Enjoyed it! I'm really feeling happy :) thank you all very much :) even thank you all silent Abhirika readers!

Today I must mention… karan bahat kuch hain… kuch mujhe pata hain… kuch nehi…. lekin is story me main **Krittika di** , **Nandita** , **Rai** , **Zehra ji** , **Nusrat** , **Amaila** , **DnAfan** …. Aap sab ko bahat miss ki. Aisa nehi aap log kabhi review nehi kiye ho is story par…. lekin aap sab ke apne apne alag alag choices hain…. Jiske chalte aap log is story pe interest nehi dhund paye…. Aur bich me hi padhna chor diye…. Aur bhi kaii sare meri regular readers jaise ki **Bhai, km-fan, Srija, AbhiDaya Fan, Abhina, Purba** …. kuch guest reviewers…. Chut gaye…. Lekin jitna bhi aap logo ka sath mila in different chapters of this story…. It was wonderful…. Thank you all guys. :)

Aab sab se khas reader & reviewer…. Jinke bina sayad main yeh story khatam hi nehi kar pati…. **GD** …. The most ruthless reviewer while pointing out faults & one of the loveliest admirers on any likeable chapter. Aap sach me bahat jada dante ho Dada…. Is story ke chalte…. From the very first chapter apke dant shun rahi hoon main. Really you have scolded me a lot…. But in disguise of your scold…. Whatever you make me learn… however you have guided me…. it was tonsssss…. it was gallonssss…. Really it all means a lot for me. Sayad hi koi kisi ko aise ungli pakadhke likhna sikhata hoga…. you are truly amazing…. You are just wonderful…. You are really one of the most attentive guides for me from whom I have learnt so many things here time to time…. Though Thank You is a very small phrase for you… but I have nothing to say more praising your highness…. Thank you heartily :)

Last but not the least…. My sweet heart…. **Amicable Ananya** …. Without whom main aaj zinda hi nehi hoti…. Toh story end kahan se karti! Yaar tu ne joh kuch bhi kiya mere liye…. in my hospitalized days…. In my severe illness…. Sayad hi koi ek anjaan ke liye utna karta hain…. Bas char mahine ke pehchan me tu joh kiya…. Main puri zindegi me bhi teri yeh karz kabhi chuka nehi payungi. You are really a magical fairy in my life…. tujhse kuch saal pahele mulakat ho jati…. Kitna achha hota…. Nehi? Aur bhao mat kha…. Aur nehi likhungi… yaad hain exam aa gaya…. chal… bye… aab toh haas bhi de yaar… kharoos! :P tu bahat jada buri hain yaar. Sab Duo aur Abhirika story me tu review karti hain…. siwaye mera! Kiun yaar…. aaj tak ek bhi review section me tu kuch nehi likha hain…. sirf e-mail se kya hota! Kabhi toh mujh par bhi kripya kar de meri maa!

Thank you all the silent as well as active readers…. itne dino tak yeh bakwas sa story ko jhelne ke liye ;)

* * *

With regards,

Mistic Morning


End file.
